<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Houses by YuMe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983220">Burning Houses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89'>YuMe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dark, Dismembering, Drugging, Eventual Happy Ending, Graphic Description, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Serial Killer Derek Hale, Sexual Harassment, Violence, adding tags as we go, biphobic language, implied rape, mentioning of panic attacks, pedophilic Kate Argent, rn I'm not sure how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>"Are you going to k-kill me?" Stiles stumbled over the word against his will, eyes wide in fear. He watched the guy inclining his head to the side as if in thought, smile not leaving his lips.<br/><br/>"Probably." the man answered then.<br/>Stiles swallowed and a sheen of tears was forming in his eyes. It's not like he could do anything against it, the fear was overtaking him. Especially as he chanced a glance around the room. "Will it hurt?" a tear slipped down his cheek as he blinked.<br/><br/>"Haven't decided yet," was the short answer. Stiles watched the mans eyes follow the path of his tears. "Oh, no, no. Don't cry. There's no point." the man said, a sickly sweet tone as he cooed at him.<br/><br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>It smelled like cleaning supplies and dingy walls. So probably a basement or pretty close to something like that. Stiles was blindfolded and his arms were behind his back. He knew this wasn't going to end well, had seen enough case files of his dad to be sure he was unlikely to come out of this unscathed. Or even alive.</p><p>Stiles was pretty sure he was sitting propped up against a wall, on an old bed, the fabric he sat on and could barely feel under his fingertips was soft and thin, used. Why did he have to go out that night? Why did he still drink the whole glass of beer, even though he had an inkling the guy next to him had leaned over suspiciously close.</p><p>There were no aches in his body, other than the ones he got from the position he was propped up in. His mouth was dry and he was dizzy from being roofied. So maybe his kidnapper didn't feel like raping him. That was good, right?</p><p>Wrong, it left too many other options and none of those were particularly good. Quite the contrary even.</p><p>"I know you're awake." he heard someone say. That voice...he knew this voice, but he couldn't pinpoint from where exactly. It was just slightly out of his grasp.</p><p>Stiles mouth turned down. "I don't like being blindfolded." he stated. It was true, Stiles hated it, his biggest fear was being blind. Although right now, his biggest fear was being killed.</p><p>He heard someone walk around the room, quiet like an advancing animal. The air in front of him shifted and then he felt someone's fingertips touching his face, gliding under the blindfold and pushing it up with ease. A few strands at the back of his head had been caught in the knot and were ripped out. Stiles winced in pain.</p><p>"It's not like it makes any difference anymore." the man in front of Stiles said. He knew him, had seen him before in the grocery store, the parking lot in front of the mall, The Jungle...</p><p>He was crouching down in front of Stiles and smiling at him like a maniac. If it wasn't for this completely deranged expression, the man would've been beautiful. Right now it only made Stiles insides freeze up in acknowledgement to his demise.</p><p>"Are you going to k-kill me?" Stiles stumbled over the word against his will, eyes wide in fear. He watched the guy inclining his head to the side as if in thought, smile not leaving his lips.</p><p>"Probably." the man answered then.</p><p>Stiles swallowed and a sheen of tears was forming in his eyes. It's not like he could do anything against it, the fear was overtaking him. Especially as he chanced a glance around the room. "Will it hurt?" a tear slipped down his cheek as he blinked.</p><p>"Haven't decided yet," was the short answer. Stiles watched the mans eyes follow the path of his tears. "Oh, no, no. Don't cry. There's no point." the man said, a sickly sweet tone as he cooed at him.</p><p>Then there was a hand gripping his chin, thump and fingers digging into each cheek and turning his face from side to side, the gesture was just shy of brutal. He wore black leather gloves, Stiles could even smell them, although his nose was rapidly closing up with snot. "You bruise easily, don't you?" the man asked with a smile. It was almost wolfish.</p><p>Stiles was sure this man wasn't the one who had roofied him. That guy had been light blonde and the man in front of him had jet black hair. Maybe an accomplice? "Yes." Stiles got out and the hand was gone. Just like the man, who was walking towards a big sturdy metal table.</p><p>For a moment the mans face relaxed, as he looked at something in front of him and Stiles was suddenly able to connect the dots. "You're Derek Hale." he breathed, knowing he was right with his assumption, because Stiles had seen the picture in his dad's case file and the men himself briefly in the interrogation room. Before Parrish had led him away of course.</p><p>He had been the one to make the connection between all the murders going on and the Hale fire back than, pointing towards Hale. His older sister was nowhere to be found, even though people had seen her around town a few month ago, before the killings started.</p><p>"I'd be surprised now, if I didn't know already that you're the Sheriff's son." Hale replied, he was slowly looking up at Stiles. As he made his way over again, Stiles involuntarily backed up against the wall even further, wishing it could swallow him. There was a small knife in Hale's hand and Stiles was about to have a panic attack, when Hale just pushed him over onto his stomach.</p><p>"Please don't do this!" Stiles begged into the blanket under him, practically sobbing. He prepared for the worst, for any kind of pain, but then he only heard the soft snap as the knife broke through his zip tie. He immediately brought his hands forward and scrambled away from Hale, back to the wall again.</p><p>"It's not like you will get far, if you try to leave," Hale smirked. "You won't like what's beyond those doors." with that he got back to the table, shuffling papers around, while Stiles dried his face with the sleeve of his flannel. "And you don't want me to chase you."</p><p>"Are there traps or why did you just say that?" Stiles asked, trying to figure out what this place was. Definitely some abandoned building, but he wasn't in the basement, much less the first floor. There was a small sliver of untaped glass on one window and Stiles couldn't make out any buildings, so he guessed he had to be on the third floor at the very least.</p><p>Somewhere in the worse part of Beacon Hills apparently.</p><p>He could hear Hale huff a laugh. "You can take a look for yourself, but I don't advise it." Well, that was ominous. Stiles didn't trust his legs at the moment anyway, too frightened to really move.</p><p>When Hale came over again, this time with two large pictures, Stiles was sure he was about to hurl his guts out, as he made out what it was. "Do you want to be arranged like this or rather that?" he held them out to Stiles who just couldn't talk.</p><p>It were drawings of a body hacked up and displayed in a specific way. It reminded him of Hannibal, if he was honest. The body looked awfully like Stiles'. He would be impressed by the artwork, if he wasn't so horrified that his killer gave him options for his dead body. "You don't have to do this, I won't tell anyone." Stiles whispered with a quivering chin.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot. The minute I let you go, you tell your dad what happened." Hale responded with a scoff.</p><p>"I promise, I won't, I will keep quiet," he begged, blinking the tears away again. It was an automatic reaction to his distress and right now it just annoyed Stiles how fragile it made him look. "I'd do anything. Please, don't kill me."</p><p>"Anything, huh?" Hale asked amused. "You're what? Sixteen?"</p><p>"Seventeen, since June," Stiles answered almost petulantly. "I shouldn't even have been in the club to be honest."</p><p>Hale's smirk got wider for a moment and then his look was dark. "I had to take you way too early because of it." he told him. Stiles mused he must have had some kind of agenda here. He knew all the people who got taken reappeared in abandoned buildings displayed for the police to see, thanks to the fires that lured enough people in to take a look.</p><p>"What? Why?" Stiles asked puzzled. Was that blond dude not his accomplice?</p><p>This time Hale's smile looked just plain scary. "Someone else wanted you, too. At first I thought it would be easier to let him do the dirty work, but then I realized you're probably a virgin," he stated. "And he would let you live. No fun in you getting raped."</p><p>"But killing me and s-slicing me up is way better? Am I supposed to be happy about that?" Stiles threw back, embarrassed that he was in fact still a virgin and got called out.</p><p>"No," at least Derek Hale was honest. "It's supposed to break your fathers heart enough to stop working."</p><p>"If you kill me, he'll never stop. He'd rather burn Beacon Hills down to the ground, than let his son's murderer walk free." Stiles replied, jutting out his chin defiantly.</p><p>Hale crouched down again to be on eye level with him. "Pick one, or I'll do it and I <strong>will </strong>make it hurt."</p><p>Stiles swallowed hard. "What did I ever do to you? I'm still in High School. You stalked me and now you want to kill me? Why?" he asked, even though the funny thing was, he knew exactly that he was somewhat at fault. Because Stiles had figured out how the dead people were connected: Everyone had something to do with the Hale fire a few years ago. And he had pointed that fact out to his father one evening. "Or are you just so cold blooded, that you kill anyone? Even your own family?" he baited.</p><p>And now he had Derek Hale right at his face, Stiles flannel in his hands as he easily hauled him closer. "That wasn't me," he hissed, eyes blazing with anger. "Don't assume something, when you don't even know half of the story."</p><p>"Lecturing me now doesn't even make sense, you'll kill me anyway." Stiles said through his teeth, hands flailing around. He wasn't so much frightened as he was just plain angry now. The fucking <em>nerve</em> this guy had. His preservation skills weren't the best, okay?</p><p>Suddenly there was a hand around his neck. "Don't make me strangle you."</p><p>"Well, go on! The sooner you'll do it, the better. I don't want to listen to some fucked up lies. You're a killer. Your family burned to death and now you cut up people and burn their corpses in a house. Same fucking modus operandi!" Stiles growled and even pressed his weight further into Derek Hale's grip around his throat. Who then let go of him in an instant, which caused Stiles to sway forward and lose his balance. He almost fell face first off the bed.</p><p>"I only kill those who deserve it." Hale responded, eyebrows low and furious.</p><p>"Going by that logic, you'd have to kill yourself, you know that, right?" Stiles pointed out, as soon as he was sitting on the bed again, dusting off his hands as he went.</p><p>"I know, but I'm not done yet. I need to find her." he heard Hale say, even though he had turned around again, probably not realizing he said anything out loud.</p><p>"Find who?" Stiles asked, interest piqued. Sub consciously he recognized that Derek Hale seemed to be on some sort of mission with his fucked up morals. He stood up and took a few tentative steps towards the metal table. What he saw splayed out on it, made his blood turn to ice and his head dizzy. Various sharp object, gleaming and clean in the fluorescent light, obviously meant to inflict pain and separate body parts. Stiles body parts. His throat clicked against the dryness when he swallowed.</p><p>Stiles didn't dare to go any nearer, suddenly afraid again. The previous surge of courage decreasing rapidly. Derek had his back turned to him, both gloved hands resting on the top of the table.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at Stiles and regarded him for a moment. "Kate Argent," he answered. "The bitch who burned my family and made me watch."</p><p>For a moment, Stiles tried to remember the police report from six years ago. Derek had been thirteen when his family died, his older sister had taken him with her to New York shortly after. His uncle had survived, but not for long. A few weeks after the tragedy he had succumbed his injuries.</p><p>Peter Hale had only once woken up before he died and Stiles had heard him scream, when he was in the hospital to sit at his moms bedside. Even after six years, he couldn't forget the heart stopping sound.</p><p>"There's nothing in the police report about her." Stiles frowned. Wouldn't Derek want the killer go to jail?</p><p>He was spared another glance and then Hale turned around to face him. "It was you who pointed your father in my direction, wasn't it?" the man asked, his expression causing Stiles to take a step back.</p><p>As he closed his eyes in defeat he nodded. "Yes. I made the connection, but dad would've seen it too eventually. There was too much tying back to the old case. Only a matter of time." Another step back to gain more distance. "What happened to your sister?"</p><p>"She figured out what I was doing, following Kate and her many underlings," Derek shrugged. "Laura came here to talk to your dad, to get her behind bars." To Stiles it sounded like Derek had stopped her, before she could expose something, that would lead to Derek. "Kate got to her, before I could talk my sister out of it."</p><p>"So you didn't kill your own sister?" Stiles asked, receiving a snarl which made him shrink in on himself for a bit.</p><p>Hale moved away from the table and advanced Stiles. "Kate left her in our burned out house and I buried her in the woods. She's here in Beacon Hills and all I needed was enough time to get to her, but then you come along and ruin everything." He pushed Stiles against the wall with so much force that it will definitely leave bruises.</p><p>Stiles throat worked around the dryness again. "I could help you," he told him. "If you let me go, I tell my dad Kate had kidnapped me. He would never doubt me. We could even pin the other murders on her," he said, talking as fast as possible in case Hale would make him shut up. "All you have to do is let me go home. You get some of her DNA, hair or whatever and sprinkle it all over this place."</p><p>Derek stared at him and Stiles would've thought it was an icy glare from a killer like him, but it wasn't. "And I'm supposed to believe and trust you, right?" he asked in a mocking tone.</p><p>"I trust you not to hurt me later on and you trust me not to betray you," Stiles replied quickly. "Win-win. No one else has to die, we go on with our life's, everyone's happy," he stated. "Well, except for Kate, she'll rot in prison."</p><p>"There's one other thing: I don't know where she is, so I can't get her DNA." Derek pointed out, causing Stiles to smile widely.</p><p>"But I do," he grinned and knew he looked like a maniac. "Her niece is in my class, I remember Allison saying her aunt was staying with them for the foreseeable future." Stiles eyebrows shot up in waiting.</p><p>If he didn't know better, he would say Derek looked impressed. Wait, when did he start thinking of him as <em>Derek</em> and not Hale?</p><p>The grip on his shirt eased up. "If you're lying to me, you will regret it," Derek poked him hard in the chest and Stiles knew that would leave a bruise, too. "You will stay here and I will go to the address to get some of her hair." he grabbed Stiles by the neck and manhandled him to the bed. Derek pushed him down onto it. A few moments later Stiles had a new zip tie on his wrist and was connected to the metal frame of it.</p><p>Derek wasn't stupid, he took Stiles belt and both of his shoelaces. He didn't have his phone in the first place, so Stiles mused it was either lost somewhere on the way here or destroyed.</p><p>He didn't like those options.</p><p>After Stiles had rattled off the address, Derek had vanished. The short moment he had been able to look beyond Derek and out the door send shudders through his body. There were blood stains on the walls. And something that looked like intestines.</p><p>All he could do was lie down and stop himself from having a panic attack. He really hoped Derek would come back and not just burn down the building with him still in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm, will Derek kill Stiles? I know, but do you want to?<br/>He's definitely unhinged enough do consider it. Hell, he even planned it to begin with.<br/>Do Stiles Bambi eyes ensure his safety? Or is Derek too cold hearted to care?<br/>Questions upon questions...</p>
<p>There will be a gifset to the story on my tumblr account <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/">yumelilo</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, long time no read!<br/>Thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, gave me kudos and subscribed, you are lovely 💕<br/>Sooo, I needed to bump up the rating and I think I'll need to do that for later chapters again.<br/>Just know this is not a fluffy and nice story. This is bloody and tragic and angsty and dark. (it might have kind of a happy end, 'cause I'm a sucker for it.) Currently I've written 7 chapters so far and it's not finished yet, even though I planned for this to only have 3.<br/>Anyways, you've been warned ^^</p><p>hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought in the comments 💖<br/>(and if I need to add any trigger warnings in the tags, please let me know.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Stiles had no clue how long he had been lying down on the bed, he just knew his hand felt cold from being up in an unnatural angle for so long. His blood circulation seemed to be cut off on his wrist too. His leg was jiggling nervously.<br/>
</p><p>Trying to get more feeling back to his hand, he opened and closed his fist over and over again. It already felt like pins and needles coursing through his digits. It wasn't the nicest feeling.<br/>
</p><p>It didn't really do much, but Stiles had nothing if not time and it did change the course his thoughts went on enough to not hyperventilate. God, he hoped Derek would stick to the plan. What if he had an accident or Kate killed him and Stiles would just die here and <em>no one found him?</em><br/>
</p><p>Taking shorter and shorter breaths, Stiles was aware what would happen next, feeling the tingling on his chin. <em>Derek will come back, he will come back!</em> He scrunched his eyes shut, willing himself to hold just one damn thought, without loosing track. <em>Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. You can do it.</em><br/>
</p><p>That was, of course, the moment someone kicked the door open. When Stiles turned towards the source of noise, he saw Derek and what was probably Kate, draped over his shoulder. She wasn't conscious, hair swinging from side to side as he crossed the room. It effectively changed Stiles train of thought.<br/>
</p><p>"Are you <em>fucking</em> kidding me?" Stiles groaned, voice hoarse, angry and disbelieving. "That's not what we planned, that's so far off what we agreed on, I don't even know where to begin to explain." He might be pissed off, but he was also relieved that Derek came back.<br/>
</p><p>He watched him put Kate onto a wooden stool. "Is she even alive?" Stiles asked and was spared a glance, eyes promising murder.</p><p>"You want me to tape your mouth shut?" Hale asked, voice ice cold. "Change of plans were necessary. She saw me and wanted to shoot me. Sorry, I decided to not take a risk here." he said dry as a desert.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles had to admit, that he'd rather have Derek come back here, than die somewhere. Kate was out like a light, so Derek just made sure she wouldn't tip to the side and fall on her face before he walked over to Stiles. "So, what now? You're back to killing me again?" Stiles asked, inching away from Derek immediately.<br/>
</p><p>"Shut up, you idiot," Derek replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to shoot her in the head, it'll look like she killed herself. And you will stay here, until the police arrives. You tell them she was overwhelmed with what she had done, that she knew the Sheriff's son was too much of a risk and before she'd go to prison, she'd rather die," he explained. "And poor little you had to hear her confession and watch her kill herself." The way he said it really didn't leave much room for any other story, if Stiles didn't want to wake up one night with Derek looming over him to finish the job. God, he would do that, wouldn't he? He was totally the breaking and entering type.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't like it." Stiles stated, almost pouting, before he realized what he was doing. Great, he'd developed some sort of Stockholm Syndrome with Derek. Wonderful. Stiles would be ecstatic, if he wasn't still tied down.<br/>
</p><p>"Noted," Derek said. "But there is no other way. She would never confess. She would never go to prison. And what she did, to other families too? This pedophilic psychopathic bitch? For that, she deserves to burn in hell." he practically growled.<br/>
</p><p><em>Pedophilic?</em> Stiles looked over at Kate and thought she was probably in her thirties, maybe thirty five. That would put her at age twenty nine when she started the fire. Give or take a few years. And Derek had been <em>thirteen</em> at the time. No wonder he was so fucked in the head. Sexually harassed, probably raped and then he was made to watch his whole family die. A psychiatrist would have a field day with him. And dear God, Derek needed one ASAP.<br/>
</p><p>"Uhm...but you're not going to light up this house with me still in it, right?" Stiles gulped, suddenly nervous again. "I'm not ready to find out if the fire department would be here fast enough."<br/>
</p><p>When he looked up at Derek, he was greeted with the flattest look he had ever seen in his life. "If you die, how will you tell them it was suicide and about her confession?" he countered. It gave Stiles pause, because it sounded logical. "I'm invested in you surviving this." Yeah, Stiles was too, okay. Dying wasn't on his agenda any time soon.<br/>
</p><p>"Good point," Stiles replied, licking his lips. He was thirsty and feeling jittery, how long had he been here exactly? What day was it anyway? "Uhm, since when-...since when do you have me here?" he asked, stumbling over his own words, trying to find out what Derek's expression could mean.</p><p>"Friday night." was the short answer. Stiles made a face to indicate him that he had no idea what day it currently was. "It's almost Monday." Derek followed up with.<br/>
</p><p>He fucked his whole medication up, no wonder he couldn't keep a clear thought. And it explained why he was so thirsty. Derek didn't seem to have a providing streak, but then again he never planned for Stiles to still be alive at this point, so he had to cut him some slack. At least he didn't have to sit or lie on the cold hard floor.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm gonna shoot her now, I hope you remember the right story to it, when the police comes to get you." Derek told him, turned his back to Stiles and he could see him grabbing a shotgun from the other side of the table. Oh, this was going to be messy. The corner of his mouth turned down in disgust.<br/>
</p><p>Not wanting to see any of it happening, Stiles closed his eyes tightly and turned his face away. His whole body jerked in shock when the gun finally went off. Stiles had anticipated it, but actually hearing the loud shot ring through the room was something else. He didn't dare to look, involuntarily crying about it. She was a cruel human being and deserved to die, if everything was true at least. It didn't change the fact that Stiles was afraid and at this point emotionally wrung out.<br/>
</p><p>Soft, gloveless fingertips touched the side of his face, caressing it in an almost loving manner. "Shh, I won't hurt you, Stiles. Your dad will be here shortly," he heard Derek say and it would've been comforting, if it wasn't equal parts creepy. He felt lips kiss his temple. "Goodbye."<br/>
</p><p>Too shaken up to track the sound of his footsteps, Stiles didn't know if he was gone yet, but he definitely wasn't going to look. He knew himself, he would catch a glance over to Kate and that image would haunt him forever. It was bad enough that he imagined it, he didn't need proof of how close he got to the real picture she made.<br/>
</p><p>A small part of him was waiting to smell smoke, to hear the roaring, bristling sound of fire and he tried to remember what the last thing was he said to his dad. Had they even spoken since Thursday after school? He hadn't seen him on Friday, that was for sure.</p><p>Stiles opened his eyes slightly and looked at the wall in front of him, he didn't know how much time had passed. His hand was cold again and hurt. Did it look blue or was that just the lighting? He blinked away the tears and closed his eyes again. Had Derek crossed statelines already? Or would he wait around to see if Stiles would give away what really went down?</p><p>It felt like hours, but at some point, he heard police sirens from afar rapidly nearing his location. The metallic stench of Kate's blood permeating the air and mixing with her feces. Stiles knew a dead body would let loose, but he never wanted to know what that smelled like. At least not like this. It's different to arrive at a crime scene, than being an active part of it.<br/>
</p><p>Shuffling footsteps could be heard, Derek had not closed the door to this room, so he could hear them advancing. A few Deputy's made retching noises, still in the hall leading to this room. Stiles really didn't want to know how it looked there. "STILES!" his dad hollered. "Where are you?"<br/>
</p><p>"In here," Stiles called back, voice scratchy due to the lack of fluids. "Dad! I'm here!" he tried again, blinking through the pain it caused his throat. Shortly after that, he heard a familiar gait breaking out into a run, coming closer. Stiles didn't dare to look over his shoulder though.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, Jesus Christ," his dad breathed, probably taking in the room, before he dashed over to Stiles. "Thank god, you're okay." and then he was enveloped in his dad's arms, face pressed into his chest. A second pair of shuffling feet next to him. One Deputy cut the zip tie off and then Stiles could finally bury himself deeper in his dad's arms and just hold on. Breathing in his aftershave and the remaining scent of coffee. "You scared me. You scared me so much."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sobbed. "I'm sorry, dad. Daddy, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault. That's all on her," his father replied, rubbing a hand over Stiles back in a soothing manner. "Someone finally called and said he saw her taking you here."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm glad there are still good people around." Stiles said toneless, knowing exactly who it had been. <em>Good</em> was not exactly the word he would choose to use when describing Derek.</p><p>His dad repressed a sob of his own, holding Stiles like a lifeline. "Me too, kiddo."</p><p>Someone had brought over a blanket and put it around Stiles shoulders. His dad rearranged it a bit, so it would cover his head too. "Keep your eyes on me and don't look around, it's not pretty outside of this room." he told him. Stiles had an inkling that it was just as gruesome as in here.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay," he breathed out. "I really don't want to know. I never looked towards her." Stiles said and followed his dad outside, one of his arms was around Stiles shoulder and pressing him close. Stiles was hunched over and massaging his right hand for some feeling. When they set foot into the hall, there was a huge forensics team, gathering up evidence already. It really wasn't pretty and Stiles quickly looked away. Whatever Derek had done to that guy or how, Stiles didn't want to know, because that dude was lying everywhere in the hall.<br/>
</p><p>And Stiles only knew it was a guy, because he was pretty sure one of the things lying around was his penis. Though, with the blood everywhere, it could also be part of his intestines. The sudden question where the head was, made his thoughts halt and he quickly concentrated on getting some life back into his hand.<br/>
</p><p>Downstairs was an ambulance waiting for Stiles and his dad drove with him, the Deputy's totally got this and Stiles was sure, there was nothing and no one who could pry Noah Stilinski away from his son now.<br/>
</p><p>He got thoroughly checked out, hooked on an IV and given easily digestible food to eat. Also, not a lot of it. The nurse told him he would be likely to get sick of it, if he tried to eat too much at once. But that was probably more to the fact that she knew where Stiles had been found and how likely it was for him to recall the images and hurl his meal out again. He minutely took tiny sips of water.<br/>
</p><p>They held him there over night, wherein Stiles couldn't quite fall asleep and the next day he was being questioned. He already felt exhausted before it even started. All he wanted to do was go home already.</p><p>"I know I shouldn't have been there, but I was at The Jungle," Stiles started off, wringing his hands. One finally enveloping the mark on his wrist. There was a tiny cut, not worth a band aid and Stiles found himself rubbing it in small circles with his thump, almost wanting his skin to break more. "Someone had slipped me roofies, at least that's what D-this woman told me. She told me she wanted to hurt you through me," he said to his dad, Deputy Parrish next to him, taking notes while he talked. The pain that coursed through his arm, when his nail caught on the nick and scratched too hard felt like a relief. It also made his eyes damp. "There were pictures, of how she wanted to arrange my body...She told me to choose." he thought it would be better to stick as close to the truth as possible.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, Stiles and how did it end like that?" Parrish asked, an encouraging smile on his face. He probably saw the pictures, because Stiles didn't think Derek took them with him.</p><p>"I don't know, she had been gone for a while and then she came back and was talking to herself. About other murders. That she had to dispose of her accomplices every time she burned down a family. Then she said she had killed off another Hale and buried her in the woods. I think it was getting to her," he swallowed, faking the emotional part and oh damn, he was really playing this up. At least his dad and Parrish ate it up like a fucking cake. "Said you would get her, if she went through with killing me. And that she didn't want to end up in prison. She told me no one would find me there and then I saw her holding the shotgun." Stiles gulped. He never actually saw her holding it, but he could take a pretty good guess at how Derek had blown her head off.<br/>
</p><p>"She had-...She put it in her mouth and I turned away. Then the shot rang through the whole building. It was so loud. I didn't look back at her," he told them. "And then I was alone and I don't know how long it took, but you were there." Stiles trailed off, looking between them.<br/>
</p><p>"That aligns with our evidence. Stiles, you have no idea how lucky you were," his dad sighed. "Please, do me a favor and refrain from going somewhere on your own for a while." he told him, squeezing Stiles arm slightly.<br/>
</p><p>Yeah, Stiles didn't really feel like partying anyway...</p><p>His dad could close a lot of cases now, which was a huge boost for the Sheriff's Department overall. Stiles just was a little bit worried about the way he missed seeing Derek's face, but he guessed therapy would help him through this.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello cuties! 💗<br/>Okay, while reading this chapter keep in mind that it was supposed to be the last one, but it's definitely not!<br/>Throughout the story, I switch up the perspective between them, so, this time we get Derek's view.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, even though it's a little shorter. I might let myself be persuaded to upload the next chapter tomorrow if you want to ^^<br/>♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
His original plan had been to just disappear, after he had made sure that Stiles held up his end of the deal. He had, which surprised Derek actually, because he was so used to being betrayed or manipulated, it made him double take when he had heard all cases were closed and Kathrine Argent was held accountable for every single one of them.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was finally free, breathing easier for the first time. He didn't stay in Beacon Hills, the temptation to go back and thank Stiles was too big. And on some level he knew it was extremely creepy to seek a teenager out again. He shouldn't even have kissed him on the temple, he could've kicked his own ass for doing this. He let the boy go and Derek took the next flight back to New York, continuing his life like nothing had changed.<br/>
</p><p>The fact that he was even able to, told him enough about how fucked up he really was. He didn't count his nightmares as a drawback.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski had called him about his sister not long after and told him that Kate Argent had killed and buried her in the woods. Stiles must have told him about that too. At least Laura would get a headstone and a real funeral. He didn't go back for it, just organized everything out of New York and left it to the towns people. He didn't feel like he deserved to be a part of it anyway. He had failed Laura for a depressingly long time now.<br/>
</p><p>Derek had went back to NYU to study, now able to actually focus on College and not where Kate might be and who she killed. He majored in Art, something he always liked.<br/>
</p><p>That was three years ago now, as he was on his way to his favorite coffee shop. He didn't have to work, but he did sell his art from time to time and today he was on the way to his studio. Around this time of the day, there should still be enough of the cinnamon-apple muffins he liked so much. Eyes hidden behind his aviator shades, overlooking the crowd, Derek was sure his heart was stopping right then and there, when he took in the person sitting on a park bench. Someone who was going through a backpack planted on their legs.<br/>
</p><p>There was no fucking way...</p><p>Cursing his own curiosity, he abandoned the possibility of biting into a delicious muffin today and went over to the guy he had spotted. Derek sat down, looking to his right and eyed up the kid (no, a man now) next to him.<br/>
</p><p>He was really glad he decided to let Stiles live. He grew up into being exactly Derek's type.</p><p>It took Stiles a moment to register that someone was now sitting on the bench with him and Derek could see the flush running up his cheeks. It was so damn cute. Derek turned his body towards him, leaning his right arm on the back of the bench. Hand just inches away from Stiles back. He didn't take his shades off on purpose. "Hey." he greeted him, voice low as he watched in pure delight how Stiles turned stiffly towards him, eyes wide, mouth gaping open in pure shock. The sunlight hit Stiles eyes just right, making them look almost like gold. God, he was beautiful.<br/>
</p><p>Derek used his sharpest smirk, knowing it made him look threatening. He watched on as Stiles eyes looked to his mouth, gulped and then tried to see through the sunglasses. "D-Derek. What are you...Why-...I didn't say anything." he stuttered and Derek laughed, because Stiles was probably only seconds away from peeing his pants and that wasn't what he wanted. Messing with him was fun, but not why he sat down next to him.<br/>
</p><p>"I know," Derek told him firmly, smirk morphing into an actual smile and he could see that Stiles expression of fear and worry slightly edged away. "I live here in New York." he supplied nonchalant.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh...So, you didn't seek me out to finish the job?" Stiles asked with an unsteady voice, blinking slowly. It made him look like Bambi. And Derek felt like a wolf. He wanted to devour him whole.<br/>
</p><p>"No," he told him. "Would be a waste."</p><p>"W-Why?" Stiles asked him. Didn't he know what he looked like? And on top of that, Derek knew he was smart. It was always the smart ones that lured him in. Not that that had ever ended well before...<br/>
</p><p>"Wanna get some coffee? My treat." Derek told him still with an amused uptick. Stiles seemed to hesitate, which was unfortunate, but only confirmed that he was a clever guy. Derek wouldn't trust himself either, if he was in Stiles place, but he really wished he would.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was the only living person on the planet who actually knew who Derek was and what he had done. And he wasn't running yet. If he was honest with himself, had their roles been reversed, Derek would run into the opposite direction, hell, maybe even try to live on another continent under a false name. But maybe it was some kind of 'the devil you know' thing that made him stay.<br/>
</p><p>"I-I don't...drink coffee," Stiles stated, looking like he was waiting to be held at gunpoint at any second. "It makes me sleepy."</p><p>"They probably have other beverages too," Derek said, sliding his shades off to really look at him. He saw Stiles shoulders ease up a bit. "I will not hurt you and I won't kill you." he said firmly.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles mustered a weak laugh at that. "Funny...heh...I uhm...I really shouldn't." he told Derek, who was still looking at Stiles intently. It was one of the gazes he used to ensure he would get laid. It was playing dirty with someone like Stiles.</p><p>"We both know you're good at ignoring what you shouldn't do." Derek said, slow smile appearing on his lips, as he watched Stiles worrying his bottom lip. He took a deliberately slow breath to ease the anticipation he was feeling. God, this guy was driving him crazy without even doing anything.<br/>
</p><p>And he looked so fucking innocent.</p><p>"Hmm," Stiles hummed, facial expression unsure. "You got a point there," he admitted. "But you're the most dangerous person I've ever met. At least that I know of first hand and I'm terrified. Will you hurt me if I decline or just later? I don't know, you....you could do anything, I gave you the chance to slip away even though we both know you killed a shit ton of people, Derek." he said with a nervous laugh.<br/>
</p><p>"It's just a non-alcoholic drink in the middle of the day, with lot's of people around, not a sick game. Get a grip. I won't hurt you now, or ever. I'm actually..." Derek inhaled, looking at the younger man still, holding their eye contact. "I'm happy to have stumbled upon you. It was never about hurting you, Stiles, it was about hurting your dad and I don't have any desire to do so anymore. I'm at peace." he explained with a shrug. It was true, he was. <em>He was.</em> Everything started with Kate and everything ended with her.<br/>
</p><p>A sarcastic snort made it's way out of Stiles. "You...I mean, do you want me to actually believe you didn't hurt anyone after Kate? You don't feel the urge to slice someone open or, I don't know, shoot them? I find that hard to believe, because you're pretty good at being scary."<br/>
</p><p>Derek sighed. "It was not about killing, I never really enjoyed it. I wanted to rid the world from those who killed innocent people. All those guys I killed? They helped Kate burn whole families. There was nothing she gained from doing so, other than the thrill of killing and getting away with it. I wanted to stop her, so I did. Crusade over, no intention of inflicting pain again."<br/>
</p><p>"Huh," he heard Stiles exhale. "Why not gather evidence and build a case against her, the way the police did?"</p><p>"It wouldn't have worked. Too many people in power lied for her when it came down to it. She was always painted as the innocent one. It made my blood boil," Derek replied, breaking their gaze. "If it makes you feel safe, you'll get a whole confession, on tape and written down with my signature that you can store somewhere, in case something happens to you. That way, my future lies in your hands. You could use it against me any time." he offered.<br/>
</p><p>"Why does that sound like you don't just want to go for coffee and more like you're planning on staying in my life?" Stiles asked, brows raised suspiciously.<br/>
</p><p>"You're a clever guy, Stiles, you'll figure it out," Derek answered, standing up and putting on his aviator shades again. "You up for a date, or not?" he asked, risking a slight glance over his shoulder when he had gotten a few feet away from the bench. Stiles was staring after him with an open mouth and it didn't escape Derek's notice, how Stiles eyed him up before he turned back around again.<br/>
</p><p>He heard Stiles splutter and scramble into a standing position. "I- Y-Yeah, okay. Fine." His backpack landed on the floor, at least twice in his haste to catch up.<br/>
</p><p>Burying his hands in his jeans pockets, Derek smirked in triumph. Oh, he would take Stiles apart and put him back together. Over and over again. It would be fun to see this huge brain of his melting in desire.<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't <em>wait.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Derek really at peace with everything? o.ô<br/>Will Stiles just forget Derek is a killer?<br/>We'll find out soon enough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy cuties! 💗<br/>Like I promised, another chapter ^^<br/>Thank you all for commenting, granting me kudos and subscribing! It made me really happy guys 💕<br/>Let's take a look inside Derek's head, shall we? :D </p>
<p>Oh and remember: He was <strong>thirteen</strong> when Kate happened. Only mentioning this so you have the right scrawny and small visual.<br/>I certainly got shivers of disgust writing the first part. If I need to add some tag, please let me know, I'm literally awful at it and don't want to trigger anyone.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>

<p>
  
<br/>
<em>Smoke billowing up high into the tree crowns, painted in red and orange from the fire in front of him, the heat radiating from there almost choking Derek. He could hear his family scream in the basement and itched to help them, but there were five nails digging into the soft flesh of his arm, anchoring him where he stood. She would never give way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, no, you'll be a good boy, right Derek?" her sultry voice whispered in his ear, she must've felt him inching forward slightly. The vice like grip getting firmer. "You will stay here with me and look at what you did." she bit his earlobe and he shuddered, not in lust, it was something else. It all felt so wrong. Now more than ever. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is music to my ears and you look so pretty in the lighting, I could just eat you up," Kate said and turned his face towards her. She smirks at seeing his tears and kissed him. Derek didn't kiss her back for the first time in a while and it made her angry enough to yank at his hair. "Be my very good boy, Derek. Don't mess this up, or I have to burn you too." Kate's voice was ice cold and Derek complied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It made him cry harder, as he realized the screams died down and what it meant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kate pushed him away from herself and looked down at him in disdain as he fell to the ground. A sharp stone cutting in the soft flesh of his hand. "You're no fun anymore, anyway." she commented and picked up the bag with her supplies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Enjoy your barbecue, honey. And remember, I was never here or I will come back for you."-</em>
</p>
<p>Derek woke up with a start, breathing heavily, he reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand next to his bed and took small and slow sips of it to calm down. He could still smell the smoke, taste the ash on nights like these.</p>
<p><em>'She's dead, she's gone, she can never hurt anyone again.',</em> he thought, staring down at the dark wood of the floor. It was the middle of the night, but the moon shone through the window and cast a silvery light on him.</p>
<p>Thinking about the way her brain matter flew through the room and hit the ceiling didn't always work to calm his nerves. Some nights it disgusts him what he did, to her or any of the others. But he's fine, it's okay. <em>He's fine.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't a cold blooded killer, except that he was. No excuse in the world could make him feel better, because he knew himself better than anyone ever could.</p>
<p>It still baffled him, that Stiles had went on that first date with him. The second one was even more of a shocker. He stopped counting at some point. They were still at the <em>get to know each other</em> phase, so there hadn't been any 'sleep overs' or even kisses. Without meaning to, Derek waited. If it was for Stiles or himself, he wasn't so sure of. All the hot burning want he had felt on that day was still palpable, but Derek didn't want to just sleep with Stiles and discard him to the side. After their conversation that one beautiful sunny day, he wanted to know everything there was about Stiles. He reminded him of someone he still tries to forget, because the reality hurt too much.</p>
<p>Derek had actually done what he promised Stiles and handed him over his detailed confession. He had laid his future life in Stiles hands and it scared him, for the first time in nine years he felt exposed, anxious, but he didn't regret it. He trusted Stiles. Everything he had done to his victims was some persona Derek had created for himself, someone who wasn't afraid, who wouldn't get sick when looking at blood or body parts. That persona died with Kate. And he only found out about it, as soon as he spend time with Stiles.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. When he thought about that night he took Stiles, he had to admit that some of what he had felt then was jealousy and hot anger about someone taking away what was his and not only <em>his prey.</em></p>
<p>When he took them both, his fury was burning hot right there under his skin. And he had liked that the blonde, Josh, tried to run away, as soon as they reached the room. The chase had been exhilarating and Derek had literally destroyed the man right there in the hallway. Painted the walls in red, flooded the concrete floor in blood and intestines.</p>
<p>That hadn't been planned. Nothing was planned when it came to Stiles. But that night, he was so damn angry and lost control. All he could see was Kate touching him against his will, Jennifer manipulating him into having sex and he might have projected that onto Stiles and went into a protective mode, even though his plan for Stiles was not any less gruesome.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes. If he was really honest with himself and let the whispered voice deep, deep down reach his consciousness, he knew he had postponed taking Stiles for days, having second thoughts as he watched him in the grocery store, debating about healthy meals with his dad on the phone. Derek's inner conflict growing by the second.</p>
<p>The way he had talked to Stiles was completely acted. Yeah, on some level he had been pissed, that it was the kids fault for making the Sheriff look into Derek. Normally he never would've planned anything like this, but normally he didn't have to go to the Sheriff's Station for questioning, always flying under the radar, so he thought it would be easy to do this. He had killed other people, many people even.</p>
<p>Twenty-eight, including Kate and the blonde rapey Josh to be precise, but who had been counting, right? Was he now a serial killer? Derek always saw it more like going into war and killing the enemy. Only that he didn't have to leave the country. Though, they all deserved it, Stiles on the other hand was innocent.</p>
<p>To Derek's chagrin, he was just naturally good at being creepy and really looked like a man two seconds away from killing, if he didn't smooth out his expression.</p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Standing under the hot spray, water cascading over his body, he remembered the first men he murdered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek was sixteen and took the Camaro 'out for a spin', when Laura was asleep. His drivers license was brand spanking new and he needed to go to the firefighter one town over. Kate had been close, he knew. He had collected every article about a tragic house fire over the whole country, where only a young teenage boy or one with his siblings survived.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had found out how well he could use his innocent face to get people to talk to him, or to overlook his presence. The last time he had gone one town over, he had talked to the survivor, a boy who had been found crying, not far from the house in which his parents, abuela and his two month old baby sister burned to death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had been Kate, the boy confirmed it. So he started gathering everything about the case, asked people who had a surveillance camera pointed to the street surrounding the general area, if he could look at their tapes, because his puppy had run away and he didn't know in which direction. Back then, he had taken the bus there instead of going to school.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He found her on the tape of an older couple, who never deleted their videos and stored them all in the basement. And he had found the firefighter she had teamed up with too. Though, at the time, he hadn't known that he was one.<em><br/>
</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing them both had made him unbelievably angry and he had to ball both his hands to tight fists, breathing slowly in and out to channel his hate for her efficiently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe that was the moment his second persona had been born. Derek couldn't really remember how he stayed so polite and friendly after scribbling down the license plate of an old truck. Leaving the elderly couple shortly after. Making sure not to walk within their camera's range.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kept the puppy story up, when he went to the local county clerk to get an address. He told them a mean older boy had put his puppy on the back of the truck and all Derek got was the number of the license plate. Maybe the owner would be so nice and give it back to Derek. He even managed to cry a little. He hadn't cried since the funeral three years earlier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was scary how easily the man in front of him gave up. He told Derek about being bullied as a teenager too and how some kids had spray-painted his dog back then. Luckily the dog wasn't hurt and the paint washed out over time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek didn't give two shits about the mans dog. He just wanted a name and an address, so he managed to hold up his front and looked shocked or sympathetic at the right parts of the guys story.</em>
</p>
<p>Lloyd Wheeler. His first. Derek would never forget his first and how unorganized it was. He lathered up the shampoo in his hair and let it sit, before he moved on to wash his body. As if in trance, he thought back to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only thing he did was waiting, until he could do it. There was no way he would be able to go unrecognized if he went there so quickly after. A month went by in which he found out, through social media of course, what schedule Wheeler had and when he was home. Some people were so stupid to put up every little detail about themselves online for the world to see.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was single and didn't own any pets. That was a relief for Derek, he didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finally arrived at the firefighters home, he was actually annoyed at how easy it was to sneak into Wheelers house. Just how stupid was that guy? Someone who worked with people like Kate, should be more careful. Or did he feel so superior, that he thought no one would come for him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, huge misconception on that one at least.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek had a metal baseball bat with him, because it had looked the least suspicious for him to get it. He really had to up his game in weapons though. A bat meant he had to use more strength and he didn't know if Wheeler would put up a fight. If so, Derek was screwed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could hear the TV in the living room and gripped the bat tight with both hands, silently advancing on his victim. The guy had let his garage door open, so it had been an easy in through the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The men of the hour sat in an armchair, switching channels and sipping on a beer bottle. His back was halfway turned to Derek. Before he hit him, Derek wanted to be sure, so he called his name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lloyd Wheeler?" voice full of pretend confidence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the men turned around in shock, Derek could see that his face matched the Facebook profile picture and swung the bat as hard as he could. It connected with the men's skull, sending vibrations through Derek's arms, as it bounced off a bit. Of all the things it could've made him feel, it actually tickled the muscles of his forearms and hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a wound on Wheeler's head and it bled rapidly. The beer bottle clattered to the ground and spilled over. Derek hit him again. "You go to hell for helping Kate." Derek bit out and he saw the moment Lloyd realized he had been found out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the third time he hit him, he had to ignore the wet sucking sounds the bat made when he pulled it off and hit him again. It took Derek a moment before he could grasp that he had killed someone, but just as soon as he felt lightheaded, he realized he had to find a way to destroy any evidence he might have left behind. He was glad he had worn gloves before even entering the house, so he didn't have to worry about fingerprints.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His bat looked disgusting, so he washed it off in the kitchen sink thoroughly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As if on autopilot, Derek went into the garage and got the lighter fluid Wheeler had stored there. He squirted it generously over the body and then the whole room. He put it back into the shelf and looked through the kitchen drawers for matches. He found them in the drawer every household had, the chaotic one that had nearly everything inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He lit the match, threw it at Llyod and grabbed his bat, before leaving the same way he had come from. In Wheelers backyard he turned towards the house, that had caught fire unexpectedly fast. His coworkers would find him. Oh, the irony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek felt like he had made a full circle from standing in front of his own house watching flames eat it up, to standing in front of the home of his first actual victim. The image was familiar, but the sound was lacking. It was just quiet, except for the roaring of the fire, no one was screaming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He waited for shame or guilt to hit him, but he just felt relief. This was what he had to do to easy the pain of losing his family, Derek knew now.</em>
</p>
<p>After that, Derek had started to plan his murders more thoroughly. Meticulously to the very last detail. And then Stiles had happened. A full circle again, only this time, he was headed in the right direction.</p>
<p>It still felt like losing control now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Derek is totally fine, right? Totally, no sarcasm here. None.<br/>Hmm and who did I hint at, that Derek tried to forget? ^^<br/>Oh and Josh does get a little more "screentime" later on too, just so you know :D</p>
<p>I'm unsure when the next one will be up, so you'll have to make due with this one. I like to have a huge buffer in chapters in case I reach a low. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading.<br/>❤❤❤</p>
<p>Edit 27/10/20: There's a tumblr post with a <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/post/633164983551803392/burning-houses-chapter-four-by-yume89-smoke">visual</a> to Derek's dream. The photo isn't mine, I just drew the figures in the front.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!<br/>I found the energy to finally start up my laptop again.<br/>(for those who don't know, I mentioned this in my newest fic that I wrote in drafts because I wasn't able to muster up the strength)<br/>So, here you go, hope you enjoy!<br/>♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
If Stiles had told his therapist about Derek Hale kidnapping him, he would be able to talk about the fact he was falling hard for a serial killer and the man who had threatened to kill him. But of course, Stiles hadn't done that, it would've resulted in Derek being taken in and definitely put in jail. He still ignored the fact that not only fear for his life motivated him into keeping his mouth shut.<br/>
</p><p>The problem was, his Criminal Justice class was talking about Kate Argents murders. And Stiles knew for a fact not all of those were actually her victims. He had watched the confession video Derek had given him on a flash drive. Derek had talked about every single one of his victims in a monotone and detached voice, what he had done to them and why. Stiles didn't listen to the end, he knew how it went with Kate. After his Professor had presented the cases and went into detail- crime scene pictures, names, victimology and so on, Stiles had quietly exited the room and hid in the bathroom.<br/>
</p><p>The stall shutting him out from prying eyes gave him somehow the illusion of safety and he took one gulping breath after another. It didn't stop the panic attack from rolling over him like a wave and swallowing him down in one go.<br/>
</p><p><em>'This could've been me. This could've been <strong>me!</strong> It still can be...',</em> was playing on repeat in his head.</p><p>By the time he slid down the wall next to the toilet, he was shaking due to hyperventilation. If he couldn't get a grip, he'd black out, he knew. It was only a matter of time, so he searched his backpack for a paper bag, knowing there had to be one in there.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles hands were shaking also, making it hard to open the zipper. On the third try he got it and rifled through the bag. Some of his belongings spilled out, but he paid them no mind, he couldn't concentrate on it right now.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as he got hold of the paper bag, he got it into position and breathed into it, hoping it'll help the way it had before.</p><p>It felt like hours had passed, but he knew it could only have been minutes, when he started to breathe properly again. Stiles blinked the tears out of his eyes harshly and started picking up the books and pencil case that had fallen out of his backpack.<br/>
</p><p>After closing his bag, he hugged it tightly to his chest, thinking of the mess his life had become again. How was it even possible to have romantic feelings for someone, when you were scared of their possible actions? Stiles was sure there was a proper psychological term for his condition, but he really didn't want to think about it too hard. And it wasn't even the first time this happened. Something was seriously wrong with him.<br/>
</p><p>He hadn't told Derek that he deleted and formatted the flash drive completely, before taking a hammer to and destroying it. The written confession was burned. No one should ever see this. Part of Stiles knew it had made him an accomplice to Derek's crimes, when he had lied and used Kate as scapegoat. He was afraid of how good it made him feel to pin it all on her.<br/>
</p><p>Not only Derek's future would crumble to nothingness, Stiles' too, if anyone found out. But that wasn't why he had deleted it, not really. He wasn't afraid to lose his own future, he simply didn't want to risk anyone using it against Derek.<br/>
</p><p>As long as Derek didn't know about the evidence being gone, Stiles shouldn't be scared of him.</p><p>Problem was, he currently existed in a constant abeyance between wanting to kiss Derek, be close to him and to run away and never look back. And even though he knew Derek was dangerous, the way he looked at Stiles didn't make him feel like prey or powerless, at least not in a life threatening way.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles knew how it was when someone evoked fear for his life in him, his first and also last boyfriend was the best example. Lewis had known Stiles dad was the Sheriff and he had still hit him to make a point, to state that Stiles was his, every time he felt jealous, which was quite often.<br/>
</p><p>It had taken Stiles an embarrassing long time to come clean to his dad and tell him what was going on with Lewis and him in his first year of College. They couldn't really do anything because Stiles word stood against Lewis', there were no eye-witnesses or evidence backing up the case, so they had to drop it.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles had to transfer from GWU to NYU, because Lewis would've been there too. He was the reason Stiles was in New York and not DC and he was the reason Stiles hadn't dated until now. Not wanting to fall for someone like his ex-boyfriend again. Maybe a small part of him chose Derek, because he knew he wouldn't pussyfoot around it and just kill him if he wanted to. That was a lot more honest.<br/>
</p><p>When he compared them from memory, Lewis eyes never radiated warmth like Derek's did, while he looked at Stiles. If he didn't know about Derek's murderous past, Stiles would say he'd be safe with him. But he knew about it and he couldn't just ignore it. He also couldn't talk with anyone about it.<br/>
</p><p>He felt his phone vibrate with a text and flinched. How long had he been sitting on the floor like this? He really needed to get up. When Stiles stood in front of the sink he washed his hands and then cupped water into both of them to clean his face. None of his fellow students knew him enough to see that something was slightly wrong with him today. His dorm mate Connor might, but they wouldn't see each other until tonight anyway.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles decided that his appearance would do for the rest of his classes and left the bathroom. As an afterthought he looked at his phone, even though he already knew who it could be. Derek was asking him if he wanted to watch a movie at his place, possibly with Chinese food and wine.<br/>
</p><p>Damn it all to hell and back, Derek had such good potential at being a functioning part of society if he hadn't went all murder-y for a few years. Stiles knew it was Kate's fault to a degree, because more and more of the surviving teenagers had come forth and had talked about her and what she'd done to them.<br/>
</p><p>It made Stiles sad to know that Derek had to go through that too. The abuse she had inflicted. And all evidence pointed to him being Kate's first victim. It made sense, because she had grown up in Beacon Hills and her family was still living there. Had she been less cruel to him or was she like that from the start or even worse? Derek hadn't told him about that yet and Stiles wasn't sure if he ever would. He could understand if he didn't want to though, when he thought about his own experience with Lewis.<br/>
</p><p>But how many boys had she taken advantage of and not burned their family?</p><p>It was no use to think about it, because there was no one who confirmed that suspicion. He quickly typed an affirmation to Derek, followed suit with a question where he had to go and when to arrive. Maybe it made him too trusting, but he wanted to trust Derek so much.<br/>
</p><p>Derek simply told him he'd wait in the campus parking lot for him to pick Stiles up. Now he just had to endure class for the next few hours.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Stiles was nervous and unsure if he had done the right thing when he agreed to it, but after his last class, he found himself wandering straight to the parking lot. He looked around and found Derek standing against a sleek black Camaro. Figures. The sexy mysterious guy drove a sexy mysterious car. They had never gone anywhere before, always meeting up in public places at reasonable hours with a lot of eye witnesses. Stiles knew it was so he would feel safer around Derek and he appreciated it. If more people saw them together, it was another insurance someone would remember Stiles going out with a preternaturally beautiful person. And there was no way no one would notice Derek anywhere with the way he actually made an effort for their dates. Edible would be the right word to describe him, when he thought about that maroon thumbhole sweater. He did think about it in private a lot.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey." Stiles greeted him, coming to a halt a few feet away from Derek, who smiled at him. Damn, why did this guy have to be a fucking killer?</p><p>Derek crossed the distance between them and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Hi. You ready? Or do you want to go to your dorm first?" he asked and made Stiles heart thump hard against his rips. He was so screwed.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles closed his eyes momentarily and swallowed before answering. "I probably should, right?" The constant mantra of <em>killer, killer, killer</em> echoing in his head and making it hard to focus. Yeah, he should definitely go back to his dorm room. Or maybe not? What if he got another panic attack and then decided to not go at all. Would Derek be mad? Would he do something to him?<br/>
</p><p>God...maybe he should go to church and confess this shit show, just to not be alone with it anymore. Not that he was religious, quite the opposite actually.</p><p>"If you only want to grab some sweatpants, I do have those too. Just so you know." Derek replied with a shrug, still with this soft look on his face, like he couldn't wait for Stiles to be in his apartment. <em>What if he won't take him to his apartment, but a whole other location? Some abandoned building again?</em><br/>
</p><p>They were dating for weeks now, Derek was still acting like some innocuous guy from the 18th century, mind you, but Stiles just couldn't shake those thoughts. No matter how mindful and cute Derek was behaving.<br/>
</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Derek asked him with a slight tilt to his head. He looked concerned and downright adorable. "You look off."</p><p>"Tough day. We-...uh, we can just talk about it later?" Stiles said and gripped the strap of his backpack a little tighter. "Let's just go to your place." He could do this, he would enjoy the time he was spending with Derek and then he would go home and freak out a little bit. Okay, a lot. He had a routine by now.<br/>
</p><p>"Sure." Derek answered and then they were on their way, making a pit stop at the Chinese restaurant to pick up what Derek had ordered while waiting for Stiles in the parking lot. That took actually a lot of weight off of Stiles chest.<br/>
</p><p>Standing in front of the apartment complex eased off the rest. It was real and other people lived there. Stiles counted at least three different ones looking out the window when they had walked up to the entryway.<br/>
</p><p>The apartment itself wasn't what Stiles had pictured, but he guessed it probably had been Laura's doing. It seemed cozy and Stiles could see a few pictures at the wall. Family pictures. Derek caught him looking at one. "Laura had this apartment when she went to College here. Mom and Dad insisted she should take a two-bedroom, in case she felt lonely and decided to get a roommate," he explained. "It's the only reason I still got those family photos."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was sure it was also never their parents intention that Derek would have to move here so soon, or at all. There was a certain sadness that swung in Derek's words, so Stiles didn't dig deeper.</p><p>They spread out in the living room and watched a random movie to accompany their silences. There weren't many, but at some point they realized their food was turning cold and they had to eat a bit faster, or in Stiles case stop talking altogether.<br/>
</p><p>Once they switched to wine as beverage and sat comfortably on the couch, Stiles felt Derek's arm sneak up behind his back on the couch to touch his shoulder with his fingertips. "You didn't tell me why today was so tough." he asked, drawing little circles on Stiles shirt clad shoulder in a soothing manner.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sighed and made the decision to tell Derek about his little episode in the bathroom. At least, that was the plan. The wine had other ideas. "We talked about Kate Argent's crimes and...I fled the class and...I had a panic attack...and I ended up thinking about my ex."<br/>
</p><p>The circles stopped. Worst phrasing in the history of ever, apparently. But was there really a good way of telling Derek? He never wanted to talk about Lewis with him and now here he was, biting his lip and remembering his first relationship, an abusive one no less.<br/>
</p><p>"Do you...miss him?" Derek asked cautiously and Stiles would think it's funny how he latched onto that and not the fact that Stiles had seen crime scene photos of Derek's victims. His voice was strange too, so Stiles tried to place his expression. He looked almost hurt and scared? Why was he scared?<br/>
</p><p>"No, god no," Stiles replied quickly, automatically shaking his head. "I got a restraining order against him...He isn't someone I remember fondly," he broke their eye contact and looked down at his wineglass. "I compared you two. Yeah, I know that's something you shouldn't do, but...There is no way I couldn't."<br/>
</p><p>"...okay," Derek said, sounding wary, but Stiles could see how his other hand turned into an angry fist. "What did he do?" he asked then, forcibly relaxing his hand again.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles took another sip of his wine and then another. "What he did, doesn't have anything to do with you...my brain went on a tangent and I'd rather not talk about it." Stiles evaded Derek's gaze and started to pick on the seam of his shirt. The silence was deafening, since the TV was shut off.<br/>
</p><p>He regretted turning it off now, because he could hear Derek swallow hard. Then his thumb drew circles on his shoulder again.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" Derek asked and Stiles was tempted to laugh, he really was, but Derek sounded so earnest. "Stiles, look at me," he told him and it made Stiles look back at him. "I would never do anything you don't want and that includes what I did to other people."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles felt himself tear up, probably due to the alcohol and his previously emotional state. "How can you even say this? We both know what you wanted to do to me three years ago." he replied, not even knowing if those tears were born out of anger or fear...or if Derek's words just made him emotional in general.<br/>
</p><p>The arm behind him disappeared and Derek turned all the way towards Stiles, sitting cross-legged on the couch. His face looked like he just realized something. "You didn't watch the confession video." he stated.<br/>
</p><p>"I did, why? I mean I didn't need to hear the rest, because I was there with Kate and that guy in the hallway. He was probably one of her accomplices, right? I didn't want to hear it, since I lived it." Stiles explained with a shrug.<br/>
</p><p>"...right. Maybe you should watch it." Derek insisted.</p><p>"Derek, it's hidden and I really don't want to get it and then hear my teenage trauma from your perspective." Stiles replied, downing the rest of the wine. He was fucked, why did he delete it so soon? Goddamn it, he'll never know what Derek had said on it.<br/>
</p><p>As he went to fill his glass up again, Derek leaned over and took the bottle away. "No more wine for you. I don't want you to be drunk." he told him and placed the still half full wine bottle next to the couch on the floor behind him. Safely out of reach. "I didn't think I'd need to tell you this in person, but if it's going to help, I will." he started and scratched the back of his head.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles reluctantly put his empty glass on the table and scooted backwards to mirror Derek's position. "That day I saw you sitting on the bench alone, you remember that, right? I told you I never <em>wanted</em> to hurt you and it's true."<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, you wanted to hurt my dad through me, got it." Stiles bit out with a frown. Thankfully he didn't cry.</p><p>"No, that's not it," Derek responded, his own frown gracing his face. "Jesus, Stiles. I didn't even want to take you anymore, but then this scumbag had to roofie you and...I didn't really have a choice. If I'd just taken you home, it would've been suspicious for me to do so. It was like the Universe forced me into going with my original plan." as Derek said this, Stiles mouth opened on it's own, gaping at Derek.<br/>
</p><p>"What are you even saying? Do you know how fucked up that sounds?" Stiles said, just as Derek seemed to continue speaking. It gave him pause.</p><p>Derek sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. I had been watching you for freaking <em>days</em>, Stiles. So many times I could've taken you, but I talked myself out of it. I didn't want to anymore, but your dad would've eventually figured it out and I didn't want him to do so, before I got Kate. You ruined my whole plan-"<br/>
</p><p>"Thanks. Maybe you should've gone through with it..." Stiles interrupted him with a bitter touch to his lips.</p><p>"No! Goddamnit, Stiles! It was the best thing that could've happen, you are the best thing that could've happened to me. I was so ready to not have a future, to die or to just go to jail for what I did. But the fact that you knew where Kate was? It changed everything again," he took a deep breath after saying this. "You gave me hope that I didn't need to follow through and be able to leave my old life behind and finally do what I really want. I would go out of my mind if anyone hurt you, do you really think I would lay a finger on you?"<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was gaping at Derek again, taking in the open and honest expression on his face, while his words swept over Stiles like a warm and cozy blanket. How could a murderer who had killed in so gruesome ways be so perfect? A sudden thought striked him. "Wait, how did you get me away from the roofie-guy?"<br/>
</p><p>Derek apparently searched for the right words and Stiles waited patiently.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mean cliffhanger or nah? :D<br/>Stiles indecision gave me whiplash while writing. I mean, come on, Derek is fucking terrifying,<br/>but still a person and hot af...so yeah, it's a little understandable.<br/>(Pls, don't date serial killers in real life.)</p><p>Thanks for reading 💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>So, I've been doing some self love thingy in which I actually use my digitizer tablet and create art without the mess I usually make when drawing/painting on paper or canvas. Best investment ever, although I do miss the way it just...feels when drawing. </p>
<p>This time I just made an edit (again, like in chapter 4), showing Derek at some point in the story.<br/>You can click the link in the story, or at the end of it.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>

<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>There was no point in lying, so Derek thought about the night he took Stiles and what exactly he should tell him without freaking him out even more today. Since Stiles had his confession on a flash drive, he could look up what happened to the guy – Josh Peters – that roofied Stiles in detail anyway.</p>
<p>It wasn't a nice story, if he was honest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek had been standing in the shadows opposite of Stilinski's house for a while, watching the light in Stiles room momentarily dim every time the boy walked back and forth. Not that Derek was about to break and enter, he wasn't stupid enough to do that, but when was Stiles going to sleep? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The answer was apparently 'never', because ten minutes later the teenager almost ripped the door open and then proceeded to jump into his Jeep that didn't spring to life as fast as it should. Derek had enough time to slink back to his rental car around the corner to follow him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he saw the blinking lights declaring 'The Jungle' Derek groaned. "Seriously?" he exclaimed in the privacy of his car, expecting the bouncer to turn Stiles away, as soon as he got to the door, but to Derek's chagrin he was let in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So he went in too, naturally.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to draw too much attention upon himself, he kept a good distance from Stiles and ignored the guys trying to chat him up, without being too hostile. He watched Stiles dance and generally goof off and had to suppress a smile. It was adorable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was, until Stiles had ordered a drink and a blond guy leaned over to Stiles suspiciously close. There was something falling into the glass. It was also a lot. Derek could see that Stiles hadn't paid attention to his drink, the idiot, as he took a huge sip from it just moments later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time he blinked sluggishly and his whole coordination went down the drain, his glass was empty and the guy was talking to him, draping Stiles arm around his shoulder to help him walk. To everyone else it looked like someone was taking care of their drunk friend. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek knew better and followed them outside. Leaving enough distance between them as to not alarm the blonde. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The parking lot was empty and he quickly cut the distance to them. "I saw what you did." Derek said nonchalant and watched the guy's expression slip into shock before gathering himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know what you mean," the blonde replied. "And even if I did something, what's it got to do with you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want him too. I've been watching him for a while. I got a place, we can go there." Derek offered with a shrug and he didn't even have to lie once.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I decline." the blond responded and Derek scowled at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's either that or I'm gonna knock you out and take him from you. Your call." Derek tried to leave his voice even, not wanting to sound too aggressive, but it was a chore. That fucker was irritating. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy holding Stiles up seemed to really look at Derek now and probably thought about his options again. "Fine, but we take my car."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It made Derek smile how easily he had agreed. Fucking stupid dumbass. "How much did you give him?" he nodded towards Stiles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry, he'll be out the whole day tomorrow. We got time." the blonde answered with a sleazy grin. Then he opened his car and put Stiles in the back, not even bothering with a seatbelt. Derek slinked into the passenger seat, staying as calm as possible and then they drove off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With Derek's directions they got there pretty fast. Stiles was completely out now, no response whatsoever and they had to carry him up to the third floor. "Man, what is this here?" blondie huffed as he saw the broken window at the second floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's abandoned, no one will hear you," Derek replied, smirking on the inside. "You can be as loud as you want, no neighbors."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Perfect." the guy said. God, what the hell did he want to do to Stiles? Or did he think he could take on Derek? He huffed amused, disguised under the strenuous task. That was almost cute. If only he knew...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reaching the third floor, they walked down the hallway and into the room, deposited Stiles sleeping form on the bed. The windows were all taped, so there was no need to worry about people seeing them. Derek had been lucky that the electricity wasn't shut down yet, so a harsh neon light was shining down on them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blond was huffing and catching his breath, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't like how close the blonde was to Stiles, but Derek was leaning against the metal table, watching him. Pathetic how out of breath he already was. He had assumed that blondie had done this before. Shouldn't he be able to carry a man then without coughing up a lung?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he stopped breathing so harshly he started to look around and the table caught his eye. Derek could see the realization of what he had gotten himself into on the guys face play out, when he caught sight of Derek's toys of pain. "What the fuck?!" blondie exclaimed and stood up, now he had a view of the whole table. "What kind of psycho are you? I don't want to be involved in that!" he said, looking panicked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek hoped he would run, he missed his early morning run and could do with a little cardio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're not getting out of here alive." Derek replied in a bored tone, slipping on his black leather gloves, which got him exactly what he wanted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Watch me!" the blond yelled and ran. Derek was hot on his heels, immediately catching up with him just outside the room. "Help! HELP!" he screamed. Derek threw him face first against the wall of the hallway, causing the guys nose to crush and bleed. It was like a beautiful Jackson Pollock on the egg white wall. "<strong>'ELP!</strong>" he yelled nasally now, spewing blood everywhere, so Derek pushed his head against the wall even harder, shutting him off effectively.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I told you, no one will hear <strong>you</strong>." Derek said casually, one arm around the mans neck, squeezing it even tighter around it with his other. The asshole was too out of it to even fight and just choked at the lack of oxygen coming through his windpipe and probably a bit of his own blood. His hand came up in a pathetic display of defiance and then he was out. Derek let go of him and just watched him fall to the ground in a disgraceful heap with a loud thud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shouldn't have touched what's mine." Derek said and kicked the guy for good measure. Then he went back into the room, took one look at Stiles sleeping form and his blood began to boil once more. Within a few seconds, he had decided to end this a lot more bloody and grabbed his clear raincoat. He had figured out early on, that it prevented his clothes from getting stained, although it did make him look a little like Hannibal Lecter. Or Patrick Bateman. Yeah, Bateman was probably a lot more fitting right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His fingers wound around the handle of his sledgehammer and he took it with him. Back to the blond rapist. Before he started, he searched for the guys wallet and keys and pocketed them under his raincoat. A short look inside the wallet had revealed the man to be Josh Peters. Well, know thy enemy and all that, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he went to town with the sledgehammer and Josh's face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had torn him to shreds with his favotrite tools, dick cut off and thrown down the hall, by the time the satisfaction finally kicked in. One rapist less walking upon the earth. This was a public service, Derek had not been jealous he had almost lost his prey to Josh, he wasn't angry. At least not anymore, so there wasn't anything anyone could proof. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek went back to his hotel room and cleaned himself, his toys and his raincoat, then he drove the car a little outside The Jungle, somewhere where no one would find it too soon. He walked over to Stiles Jeep, stashed his phone in the glove compartment and parked it a bit more towards town, before he walked to his own rental car and got back to Stiles. The teenager was still out, but shivering and Derek pulled the blanket from under him just far enough so he could put it over Stiles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was still conflicted as to what to do with him. If he killed him now, it was over and done with, no need to look into Stiles Bambi eyes so he could sway Derek. He sat down on the edge of the bed near the teens feet and watched him sleep as if the answer lay somewhere in Stiles pale and slack face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The keys in his hands clinked softly. Derek stood up again, deciding to drive to Josh's apartment in town. He didn't even know what he was doing there, rifling through a rapists belongings, until he opened the drawer... Right under his socks, there was a photo album. Who hid a photo album there?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh, apparently. Only a few pages had photos on them, but in this case it was enough. Derek wasn't a saint in any kind of the definition, but what Josh had been doing, was so disgusting, he didn't even want to turn the last page. There were polaroid pictures of young naked men. Assumingly sleeping naked men, but it was clear what had been done to them. The angle of those photos highlighted their red and bloody entrance. There were two pictures of each man, the second showed a deep cut WHORE across their backs. The camera was probably in his car and Derek was sure that was the reason why he wanted to drive with his own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Derek lifted the polaroid's with one of his gloved fingers, he could see that Josh had written some information of them down. He had rated them by how loose or tight they were, if they got hard at some point or even cried unconsciously due to the inflicted pain. Derek had to swallow the rising bile and set the album down at the table near Josh's door. Open, of course.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Josh's family was going to look for him, they should know what a piece of shit he really was. They won't miss him knowing this truth about him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Derek got back to the building, he sat down next to the bed and waited for some kind of epiphany regarding his predicament. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, but he really needed the Sheriff to back off now. When Stiles woke up, he slipped on his alter ego to deal with the situation as best as he could, the only way he knew of. He just hoped Stiles could give him a reason not to do it. Any reason, he would take it.</em>
</p>
<p>Derek decided to keep it short, shrugging off his memories. "I followed you to The Jungle and watched him roofie you. I could convince him to go to my place, the abandoned one and when he saw my equipment he ran. I followed him into the hallway and it got a little bloody."</p>
<p>He watched Stiles turning it over in his head. "You got him to go to your place? How?"</p>
<p>"I told him the truth, he interpreted it the way he wanted to," Derek inclined his head and looked at Stiles as he drummed his fingers restlessly against his knee. "It made me angry," he suddenly said, surprising himself as much as Stiles. "What he wanted to do with you. I just lost-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw. Wasn't much of him left," Stiles said, an unreadable expression on his face as they held each others gaze. "...Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you hadn't intervened."</p>
<p>"I don't know, but considering Josh had started a photo album of his trophies, I guess you would've been in there too. That thought still makes me sick." Derek admitted and broke their eye contact. It was just too much, he felt raw, too open.</p>
<p>"Were they alive?" Stiles asked in a small voice and Derek's gaze flicked back to him.</p>
<p>"Maybe? I guess they were, because there was nothing about it in the papers. I think those guys didn't even go to the police. Too ashamed." Derek sighed. No one wanted to be the victim of such a crime and be known for it in a small town. And Derek had suspected that Josh wasn't a serial killer, otherwise he would've never gone with him so willingly. Or had at least stopped when he saw the building they were headed to.</p>
<p>"Probably," Stiles agreed. "I feel like I should thank you for not killing me, but also not because it's normal to not kill people."</p>
<p>It made Derek snort and soon Stiles huffed a laugh too. For a moment everything was light-hearted. Stiles came closer and took Derek's hand in his. "We're really fucked up. <em>I'm</em> fucked up. I'm scared of you and also feel safe with you. It's the strangest thing," Stiles said and Derek reciprocated the slight thumb stroking on Stiles hand. "My ex...he was abusive. That's why I compared you two. The way you look at me is different from how Lewis used to look at me."</p>
<p>"What did he do to you, Stiles?" Derek asked for the second time at this evening.</p>
<p>Stiles squirmed in his seat, but didn't take his hand away. When had his focus shifted so much? At first it had been about sex, that one was easy for Derek, but now? Sure, he still wanted to fuck Stiles, but he also wanted to hold him close and enjoy simple moments with him, share his everyday life.</p>
<p>He was aware of how much he liked Stiles already, in such a short amount of time. If he hadn't also liked him in the past, that is.</p>
<p>"Lewis was...short-tempered and jealous all the time. He didn't love me, he just wanted to own me," Stiles finally answered. Derek pulled him slowly towards his chest by the hand, until Stiles was lying halfway on Derek. He kissed his hand and then Stiles forehead, as he wrapped both his arms around him. "He hit me a lot." Stiles whispered and buried his face in Derek's torso.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Derek said, caressing Stiles back in a slow soothing rhythm. He didn't know for what he felt sorry exactly, it might be for even thinking of killing Stiles, or for the kind of relationship he had ended up in with Lewis. Or for the fact that Derek was selfish enough to even try and be with Stiles, even though he wasn't a good man at all. He continued the motion on Stiles back slowly, because it was the only thing that stopped him from giving into his anger. Derek seethed, he wanted to <em>hurt</em> Lewis so bad, but he knew he shouldn't.</p>
<p>He shouldn't, but he thought about it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find the edit <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/post/633639400594604032/burning-houses-chapter-6-by-yume89-his-fingers">here.</a></p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! 💖</p><p>Sadly I don't have an edit for this chapter done, mainly because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.<br/>Anyway, in this chapter we learn a little background information about both Stiles and Derek. </p><p><strong>TW: Biphobic words being spoken to Stiles.</strong> You can skip the short part in italic at the top if you want to avoid them. It's a flashback of Stiles remembering the abuse. Everything beyond that in italic are phone conversations, don't worry. In the end notes is a short summary about the scene.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Telling Derek about his former relationship had been hard. It made Stiles feel weak to admit he had been a victim of abuse at that age. Too helpless to hit back. Too weak to hit back. Too pathetic.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, he wasn't weak and he wasn't pathetic. He had been in love and he learned not to hit a loved one. He would never hurt someone he loved, especially not after what his dad had told him about his relationship with his father, Stiles grandpa. People like Lewis Schmidt or Elias Stilinski were pathetic.<br/>
</p><p>Noah had told him this, after Stiles came clean about Lewis and it took a moment for him to let it sink in. His dad had been in a similar position, his strong, badass and capable dad had lived through the torment of an abusive parent, which must've been even harder to move on from. It did explain why Stiles had never gotten to know him.<br/>
</p><p>A small part of him had been afraid that Derek would look at him differently, now that he knew, but he didn't. He had manhandled Stiles in a way, that made him end up halfway on Derek's lap, safely embraced. Derek's touch had been light and it spread warmth through Stiles chest, just thinking about it now.<br/>
</p><p>It was half past two when Derek drove him to his dorm and he even waited for him to go inside. Maybe he could start to trust Derek more, it would take a long time, but with each little step, he got closer.<br/>
</p><p>Lying in his own dorm room made him feel cold and alone, he missed how Derek's body had felt under Stiles'. His comforting touches and the warmth radiating from him. Even the soft fabric of his shirt against his cheek had been perfect. Knowing Derek, it was probably expensive as hell.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a fucking whore, aren't you? Flaunting around for everyone. It's always a risk dating a bisexual," Lewis hateful words were spewed directly in Stiles face. "You can never be faithful, can you?"</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't cheat on you! Lydia is just-" <strong>thwack</strong>, an open palmed hit interrupted him immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lewis laughed cruelly. "Yeah, yeah, she's just a friend," he recited mockingly, even going as far as putting up air quotes with his fingers. "Don't give me that bullshit. We've been friends too before we started dating and I still remember your sweet little story about Lydia Martin and your colossal crush on her!" he hissed through his teeth. Stiles could feel Lewis nails digging into his rips, even through his shirt it felt uncomfortably sharp.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His boyfriend had a habit of leaving his nails just a little bit longer than the average american men. Stiles knew exactly why, had felt all of Lewis reasons for doing so. "Please don't." Stiles asked him for mercy. There was only one way how this night would end. He shouldn't have gone home to Lewis.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will do as I say and then we'll see if you earned the usage of lube or not," his boyfriend taunted him. "I don't care if you can sit tomorrow or the day after."-</em><br/>
</p><p>Stile shook his head and reached for his phone to call Lydia. It rang a few times before she answered. "<em>Hnm?</em>" he heard her hum sleepily after she picked up. Then there was rustling of sheets and a confused tone. "<em>Stiles?</em>"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah. Hey, sorry, it's just...I didn't know who else to call." Stiles said, already feeling guilty for calling in the middle of the night.</p><p>"<em>Are you okay? You're not in jail right? I won't bail you out again. Mexico was one too many times.</em>" Lydia complained with a sigh.</p><p>"That was one time in total." Stiles argued with a pout forming immediately.</p><p>"<em>Still one time too many,</em>" Lydia only insisted. "<em>Why are you calling me at this hour?</em>" she asked then, already sounding more alert than before.</p><p>"You know, I told you about this super hot guy who's going out with me?" Stiles fired his own question at her, even though it was rhetorical.</p><p>"<em>The one I'm still convinced you made up and have an imaginary relationship with? Yes, I'm aware of him."</em>, Lydia snorted un-ladylike, something she either only did around Allison and Kira or Stiles.</p><p>"I'm not imagining him, damn it. He's real. Don't you think I could land a hot guy?" Stiles wanted to know, almost forgetting why he was even calling in the first place.</p><p>"<em>Stiles, if he's real, why didn't you two already fuck? Or hell, if he's so hot, why haven't you been all up on that yet? Those are two factors I can't ignore and have nothing to do with your appearance, which is fine, by the way.</em>" she replied easily.</p><p>"We're not ready, that's all. After Lewis, I just...it's hard to trust someone new and...I don't know," Stiles exhaled harshly. Lydia knew what his ex-boyfriend had done to him, all of it, so he didn't have to tell her. "We talked for hours and I told him about Lewis. That he abused me."</p><p>"<em>And? Did he want to back out and go separate ways?</em>" Lydia prompted, clearly wanting to cut to the point. To other people this might come off as rude, but that was just how Lydia was.</p><p>"No, Derek was great actually. He got his own backstory, heavy stuff, don't ask. Uhm, that's not why I called," he tried to focus on the reason again. "Since we talked about him, I have these flashbacks about Lewis. I can't fall asleep without seeing his stupid face and hear what he said to me again. This never happened when I talked with my therapist about him."<br/>
</p><p>"<em>It was bound to happen, Stiles. Something like this doesn't just dissolve into nothingness. Those memories are a part of you now. I'm sorry I can't be there with you,</em>" she said. "<em>Couldn't you stay with Derek for the night? I mean, even if you two are doing your altruistic no-sex thing, you could still share a bed innocuously.</em>"<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know, it wasn't an option. He offered to drive me back to campus, but didn't say anything about crashing on his couch or something." Stiles replied. Not that he thought he actually would've been able to sleep better with Derek there. Though, the way they had cuddled on Derek's couch and almost drifted off to sleep made it seem so easy.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>You want to talk about it or do you want me to stay on the phone until you're asleep?</em>" Lydia asked and Stiles could hear how she muffled a yawn. "<em>I could read you one of my school books. Those will put you to sleep right away.</em>" she joked and Stiles huffed amused.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, probably and give me nightmares about numbers coming to decimate me or something," he responded still with a small smile on his lips, turning his head to the side to look at his alarm clock. "But no, I just wanted you to know. In case it gets worse, so you know on which freak out level I am." As he said this, he realized his initial freak out about Derek didn't occur at all.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Okay, but just so you're aware: I'm here for you if you want to talk.</em>" Lydia stated, her smile carried through with her voice.</p><p>"Yes, I know, thank you, Lydia."</p><p>"<em>Anytime.</em>" she ended the call.</p><p><strong>'Are you still awake?'</strong> he send to Derek, waiting anxiously for a reply as he bit on his thumbnail. Then suddenly the checkmarks turned into <em>read</em>.</p><p><strong>'Obviously. Why?'</strong> Derek responded quickly. It made Stiles happy for some strange reason.</p><p><strong>'Can we talk?'</strong> he shot out, before he could change his mind. Seconds later Derek was calling him.</p><p>"Uh, uhm, hi, sorry." Stiles answered, after dropping his phone in shock. He hadn't thought Derek would even want to talk to him on the phone, after they had spend hours doing just that face to face.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?</em>" Derek asked him. "<em>I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep.</em>"</p><p>"True that, but I uh. I can't fall asleep." Stiles admitted, lying back down in his bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds Derek was making. It seemed like he was in bed too, if the rustling of his sheets was any indication for that.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>You were practically falling asleep on my chest like a kitten, how is that possible?</em>" his voice held a light amusement. It made Stiles smile and hope blossomed again, that they could do this, he could overcome his fear.<br/>
</p><p>"Guess it's because I'm alone now," Stiles replied. "Since our talk, I got all those memories stopping me from giving into my tiredness," he admitted. "Would it be okay for you to stay on the phone with me?"<br/>
</p><p>It was silent for a moment and Stiles feared he had overstepped some kind of boundary. "<em>Sure,</em>" Derek dragged him out of his downwards spiral of aggressive unnecessary angsting. "<em>Do you want me to talk or just listen?</em>"</p><p>Stiles inhaled sharply, relieved that Derek asked. "Could you tell me something, anything about you that you haven't already?" he asked and turned off the light to settle in completely.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Okay,</em>" Derek responded. "<em>But could we facetime, so I know when I bored you so much you fell asleep?</em>" he asked and they hung up, just to look at each other a few moments later. Derek's face was cast in shadows, obviously lying in his bed. Stiles face was a little more visible, thanks to the street light in front of his window.<br/>
</p><p>Getting comfortable on the side and adjusting his phone, so it leaned against one of his pillows, he saw Derek doing the same and smiled slightly.</p><p>Without being made to, Derek started talking. "<em>I used to draw my family members all the time, but I drew Laura intentionally ugly, even though she wasn't, just to wind her up and I regret that.</em>" So it was going to get heavy real quick. Stiles should've known that.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Once, when I was fifteen, I refused to wash my hair for two weeks, so the girls in school would stop asking me out and leave me alone.</em>" Yeah, that sounded passive aggressive enough to be true.</p><p>"Just the hair? Or did you not shower either?" Stiles mumbled sleepily with a smile on his face, his eyes were closed. He heard Derek laugh quietly and opened one eye to look at him.</p><p>"<em>I bought one of those swimming caps just for that purpose. I didn't want to smell, just look greasy enough to be left alone,</em>" Derek answered. "<em>Close your eyes again.</em>"</p><p>"Pshh, you laughed, I was curious." Stiles replied, but did as he was told.</p><p>"<em>You've seen me laugh before."</em>, Derek insisted. "<em>Now shut up. Where was I? Okay, uh, I got anger management issues. Laura told me to work out so I could channel that energy correctly. I work out a lot.</em>"<br/>
</p><p>"I've seen. Thanks Laura." Stiles murmured, a serene smirk on his lips.</p><p>"<em>You haven't even seen me without a shirt on, I could be hideous.</em>" Derek's tone was joking.</p><p>"I doubt that. Hate to break it to you, but those clothes you're wearing? Practically painted on, they leave nothing to the imagination, Derek." he told him.</p><p>"<em>We'll see,</em>" Derek sounded almost flirty. "<em>I was really ugly as a kid. No, really. I got these huge ears and of course my front teeth. At eleven puberty hit me the wrong way and I gained pimples on top of it all,</em>" he said, cutting off Stiles disbelieving snort. "<em>And don't let me forget that monobrow I got going.</em>"</p><p>"Were you at least a pretty teen or did you gain all your beauty when the gong striked eighteen?" Stiles asked, picturing a grumpy teenager with all the supposedly ugly traits pointed out.</p><p>"<em>I was luckily thirteen. You were probably one of those cute kids, weren't you?</em>" he asked then. Somewhere in the back of Stiles mind it clicked, as he heard Derek say this.</p><p>"What do you mean? I never really changed. For some people in Beacon Hills, I will forever be the Bambi eyed child, no matter how old I get." Stiles replied with a pout.</p><p>"<em>Thought so. Stiles, I saw you at seventeen. You just matured, but you've always been cute.</em>" at that, Stiles opened his eyes enough to narrow them at Derek.</p><p>"I'm not cute." he protested.</p><p>"<em>He said, pulling a cute pouty-face."</em> Derek teased.</p><p>Stiles pouted even harder, just to spite him and then laughed. "Tell me more, something boring though, I don't feel like falling asleep anymore." And so Derek did just that. He flicked on the lights on his nightstand, took one of his books lying there and read a random chapter to Stiles. It lulled him right to sleep.<br/>
</p><p>Just as he was drifting off, he heard Derek ask:"<em>Stiles?</em>" in a soft and quiet voice. He didn't react, not wanting to loose his grasp on his upcoming tiredness. It felt nice to give in like this, he didn't feel alone, because he wasn't, he could still hear Derek's voice. "<em>You're the only one who really see's me in this world and I'm afraid of what you see now or might find one day that you won't like, when you look too closely.</em>"<br/>
</p><p>Stiles couldn't make sense of the words, because he sunk into the thankfully dreamless sleep, fighting it seemed pointless and stupid.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p><p><strong>If you skipped the flashback, here's a little summerization:</strong><br/>Lewis accuses Stiles of cheating, because he had met up with Lydia.<br/>He hits him across the face and won't accept Stiles explanation that Lydia and him are just friends.<br/>Lewis insists that Stiles and him had been friends first too and that he knew all about his colossal crush on her.<br/>Lewis tells him that Stiles has to earn the usage of lube. That's where the flashback cuts off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! 💕</p>
<p>I actually got around to do <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/post/635288086723592192/burning-houses-chapter-8-by-yume89-suddenly">art</a><br/>for this chapter. Waaayyy too late I realized I could've just edited a pic of Dylan, but by then I'd already tried to recreate it xD I was too lazy and a bit too proud to start anew.</p>
<p>This one contains a bit of sexy times :D<br/>Nothing too major, they stay clothed!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Derek had decided to invite Stiles to his studio, to show him what he did all day. He ignored the fact that it had rooted in Stiles offhand comment that Derek was lurking around for his next victim. Somehow it had stung him and he wanted Stiles to finally realize that he wasn't after anyone anymore.</p>
<p>Well, that was kind of true. At least a little bit.</p>
<p>He wasn't actively planning on killing anyone, but he was day dreaming about murdering this faceless Lewis a lot. It got to a point where he was worried about it and then he ignored it a few days again, which eased his worry slightly. Working out helped. Painting too.</p>
<p>Of course, inviting him here would show Stiles every piece of art he had made in the last years and not yet sold by his agent. Standing in the spacious room now made Derek realize how many of those drawings were of Stiles though. He was currently working on a new piece of Stiles profile, layering the paint over one another until it looked just how he wanted it to look. A burgundy background and the head in different shades of grey.</p>
<p>Derek was aware that he had a problem way before he left Beacon Hills. He might've drawn that horrible arrangement of the teenager, but there had been other's too. Ones of Stiles walking to his Jeep or sitting in class and looking out the window.</p>
<p>Somewhere, hidden in the back was one of his pieces of Kate. Her death scene, but no one who hadn't been at the crime scene themselves would even know what they saw when looking at it. He refused to sell it, although Lorna thought it would get a high price.</p>
<p>Yeah, he should definitely switch out the display of his pictures, just to not creep Stiles out too much. He could do that, there were a lot of other canvas that were as normal as they could get. His agent, Lorna, liked the ones of Stiles though, which was why he had them out in the open in the first place. They sold for good money.</p>
<p>Lorna had told him it was because his heart was really in those and a few months ago he had scoffed and told her he didn't have a heart, so there was no way that was true. She had just smiled at him and said: "If you say so."</p>
<p>Getting to know her had been a chance meeting at an art gallery, as Derek looked at the competition next to his own art. Lorna had asked him to show her his other pieces and then offered to be his agent. She was only ten years older than him, but a shark when it came to selling art and pushing for overly high prices.</p>
<p>It's not like Derek needed any money, but Lorna got a small percentage off of everything that's sold and that was a great motivator for someone that wasn't rich.</p>
<p>Once he had everything packed into a smaller storage room, the studio didn't even look like a stalker's den anymore. At least Derek hoped it didn't, he was kind of blind for such things. His normal wasn't the same as someone else's would be.</p>
<p>Instead of going home, he decided to continue his latest canvas piece. He had given Stiles the address so he could come around any time he pleased after class. It wasn't even far from his campus, so chances are, Stiles was curious enough to swing by.</p>
<p>Derek lost himself in his art, as soon as he had changed his green Henley with an old linen button down that had uncountable drops and smears of paint on it. His jeans already had the used look, which meant it wouldn't be a disaster if they were caught in the crossfire of his paintbrush and the canvas.</p>
<p>He had gone from the brush to his fingers though, to get the arch of Stiles nose <em>just right</em>, a technique he loved to use most times, when the doorbell rang. Without thinking about it too much, mind completely somewhere else, he pushed the button to open the door downstairs and left the one to his studio open, before going back as if in trance.</p>
<p>Derek only realized it wasn't Lorna that had rang the doorbell, when the person behind him opened their mouth. "Whoa," it sounded like Stiles was taken aback by what he saw. "I didn't expect this." he continued and Derek turned around towards him, coming out of his previous daze.</p>
<p>"Huh?" he asked wordlessly, watching as Stiles took in his attire.</p>
<p>His whole face contorted unhappily. "Oh, this isn't fair," he commented. "Jesus Christ. You could be on the cover of one of those sleazy romance novels with that shirt. Advertising a stupid story of a lonely artist. Oh God, I need to shut up." and with that he just closed his mouth and stared at Derek, who started to smirk.</p>
<p>"No, I want to know more about the plot, keep talking," Derek replied, shoulders visibly shaking with suppressed laughter. "It sounds pretty good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, it's not my fault you look like that." Stiles said and gestured widely at Derek. Whose smirk only grew.</p>
<p>"Look like what?" he asked innocently as his gaze dropped down on himself. Sure the jeans seemed to be tight, but they really weren't. The white linen shirt was covered in paint, but he had half the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to prevent him from dragging them over his painting while he drew. They did show off his forearms, but his hands were a mess.</p>
<p>Suddenly Stiles caught sight of the painting itself and he gasped. "Wait, is that-, Are you actually-, no way!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"You're not making any sense, Stiles." Derek replied, although he knew exactly what he meant.</p>
<p>"That's me! You drew me, what-...why?" he asked incredulous as he took the few steps to come closer.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Derek countered with a shrug to downplay his reasons. He loved to look at Stiles, just watching him do the most mundane things and later he would turn it into art. No, he was not ready to investigate this any further and definitely not to talk about it with Stiles himself.</p>
<p>Lorna be damned.</p>
<p>"I'm not that...pretty. It's strange to know I'm the one you focused on. I mean, you could probably put a mirror next to the canvas and draw yourself. That would sell like sliced bread." Stiles said, still looking at the picture, taking everything in.</p>
<p>Derek walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "Lorna said something similar, but those never came out any good. I don't like looking at myself for too long." he told him as he dried his hands off.</p>
<p>"Who's Lorna?" Stiles asked absentmindedly.</p>
<p>"My agent. She sells my art for me, so I don't have to deal with anyone. I have no clue what those could be worth, I just like to create them." Derek said as he was taking his place next to Stiles again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Stiles is staring at his chest again and he could be nice and close his shirt. He could, but he chose not to.</p>
<p>When he looked over at Stiles, his eyes flicked back up to Derek's and there was such heat, Derek just couldn't ignore it anymore. He closed the distance between them quickly, taking Stiles face in his hands and kissed him hungrily. It took Stiles a moment to reciprocate, but by then Derek had maneuvered him over and pressed against the old wooden table he normally used to let his canvas dry or have a better vantage point for drip-art. Today it's clear of anything and Derek hooked Stiles legs up from underneath, to put him on it, while he licked and bit at Stiles neck.</p>
<p>"W-Wait, stop. Stop, Derek!" Stiles exclaims and Derek took a step back immediately. He's shocked at himself for the way he just forced himself onto Stiles.</p>
<p>"Sorry, shit, I'm sorry, I should've asked. Fuck." he said, sinking his fingers into his hair as he looked at Stiles. God, he was so ashamed of himself, how could that even happen?</p>
<p>"No! I mean, yes, but, I just uhm...I'm sitting on something and it's not comfortable at all," he explained with a sheepish smile. "Otherwise I'm very much on board with the idea of making out. It was nice...We could do that...some more?" as he said this, so unsure of the situation, he wiggled around and pulled a paintbrush out from underneath his ass. It was one of Derek's bigger ones. Luckily for Stiles he hadn't used it today, because that would've been a whole other mess.</p>
<p>He went back to the place between Stiles open legs and looked him deep in the eyes. "You're sure?" he asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in return and closed the gap between them again. This time it was a lot softer and more in control. He mapped out Stiles mouth, teased his tongue into a small fight and nipped at his lips. The slow pace created a new heat that had been lost due to his little freak out.</p>
<p>Derek's right hand was holding onto Stiles ass, pressing him against Derek, while his left wandered under Stiles grey shirt. He was aware that his own shirt was unbuttoned completely and Stiles hands were roaming over his chest, taking in every dip and curve.</p>
<p>Stiles broke their kiss for a moment, as Derek's fingers sunk into Stiles skin. "No nails, don't- just, please don't scratch me." he said with closed eyes, voice wavering like he thought his wish would be declined.</p>
<p>As Derek took in Stiles flushed face, his long lashes fanning out, he smiled. "Okay, no problem. I don't like it either," he replied and Stiles eyes opened in surprise. He showed him his right hand, wiggling his fingers to emphasize his statement. "My nails are short anyway." with that, he dropped it on Stiles thigh, drawing small circles on it with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Mine are short too, but they don't look as nice as yours." Stiles told him, holding his own hands up to show him. Derek knew that Stiles bit his nails, that it was a coping mechanism for when he felt overwhelmingly nervous. He hadn't known that he was so self-conscious about it.</p>
<p>Instead of just ignoring it, he took both of Stiles hands in his and kissed his fingertips one at a time. "I like them, because they're part of you and I like you." he told him before putting them back to his chest and getting his own hands on Stiles again.</p>
<p>"Why do you have to be so...ugh," Stiles said, face even redder than before. He squirmed uncomfortable under Derek's intense gaze. "Let's just resume kissing."</p>
<p>"As you wish, your highness." Derek quipped and kissed Stiles before he could say anything in return.</p>
<p>They kept it pretty PG, because Derek didn't want to have sex with Stiles for the first time in his studio. He wanted a bed under them and also his lube and condoms within reach. Stiles seemed to have the same thoughts about it and never went below Derek's belt.</p>
<p>It was sweet torture to feel Stiles hardness against his own crotch as they built up some friction. He really didn't care if he came in his pants right now, as he met Stiles helpless movements with his own. He dived into the junction of Stiles neck and sucked hard on his pale skin. "Oh, fuck Derek!" Stiles yelped, his hips suddenly stopping as a throaty moan escaped him. He could even feel the vibration against his lips.</p>
<p>The knowledge of what just went down was enough for Derek to tip him over the edge too, as he breathed harshly against Stiles throat. They remained like this for a moment, then Stiles went and opened his mouth: "Awkward."</p>
<p>"Only if you make it awkward." Derek told him, leaving his place on Stiles shoulder to look at him. His face showed a healthy blush that extended down to the collar of his shirt. Before he could stop himself he kissed Stiles on the mouth again, just a lingering peck that got instantly reciprocated.</p>
<p>"We should do this somewhere else, next time." Stiles muttered still a little breathless.</p>
<p>"We really should," Derek agreed, letting go of Stiles and ignoring the way his briefs were sticking to his skin, thanks to his own release. "Though, I'm glad you came."</p>
<p>"Har, har." Stiles replied sarcastically, as he got off the table again to continue looking around Derek's workspace.</p>
<p>"To the studio, Stiles," Derek clarified. "But the other way was appreciated too." he had to add with a smirk. He felt Stiles trying to shove him at the shoulder in retaliation for his teasing words. He didn't budge of course.</p>
<p>"It's nice here, it tells me a lot about you," Stiles remarked, picking one of Derek's vases up to inspect them. "You express yourself clearer through your art. It's...raw emotion."</p>
<p>"It's therapeutic for me." Derek told him, taking the vase out of Stiles hands to put it back. He managed to contain his clumsiness quite well, but Derek knew for a fact how unpredictable Stiles could be in his flailing and he didn't want anything to break.</p>
<p>When Stiles turned to Derek again, it was a bit surprising as he stepped into his space and kissed him. "I like you too, if that wasn't obvious." Stiles said and Derek suddenly knew what people meant when they spoke of feeling butterflies in their stomach.</p>
<p>Instead of saying anything Derek pulled Stiles closer and just embraced him. He knew he didn't deserve any of it, but it felt so good to know Stiles liked him too, that he wanted to selfishly hold onto that for as long as he could.</p>
<p>Knowing himself, he would destroy it sooner rather than later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 💖<br/>(If you got some nice words for a poor author that isn't even making money with her story's, don't be shy, I'd appreciate it a lot! 💕)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! 💖💖</p><p>So, I had no internet other than mobile (which is nothing, really) the past week, otherwise this would've been up a few days ago.<br/>It's a lot of porn. With feelings. The rating changed, obviously :D</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Something was going on with Derek, Stiles just knew. Their interactions didn't change much of course, but sometimes he was so tense that Stiles was sure Derek was in a bad mood and refused to talk about it.<br/>
</p><p>Not that Stiles actually wanted to push too hard for obvious reasons.</p><p>They were what most people would call a couple now, although he still hadn't slept at Derek's and Derek would most definitely not sleep in a dorm room. Both of them were fans of their frottage and make out sessions, but Stiles had to admit, a blow job was so much better. Especially when one was on the receiving end of a really intense and thorough one.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles had never gotten a blowjob himself, his female sexcapades weren't fans and Lewis had made it clear that Stiles was not to ask him for it, because he wouldn't kneel down for anyone. Least of all his boyfriend who was just made for sucking cock, as he liked to point out multiple times.<br/>
</p><p>He had to push those thoughts away vehemently to fully embrace the joy of oral sex. Derek made it look like he got off on giving, which was so beyond Stiles he couldn't even start to comprehend.</p><p>When they were done and lay next to each other, Stiles actually cried as he realized just how badly Lewis had treated him in every aspect of their relationship. Derek hadn't pushed his head down to get something in return, he was happy to just have Stiles hands on him.<br/>
</p><p>It was weird to have a huge revelation due to a simple blow job. A good one, yes, but still.</p><p>Derek had held him, probably aware of why Stiles was even crying in his arms. Being denied such pleasures while being used over and over again left scars and sometimes they hurt more than he could bear.<br/>
</p><p>He knew Derek had those moments too, but he expressed it a lot differently than Stiles would. For example, he wasn't someone who was big on touching in general. Every time he did touch Stiles, it were small things, soft caressing touches, almost fleeting. When Stiles hugged him, he could feel him freeze up and then melt into it more and more. And over time Derek grew bolder, took his hand in public, or initiated a cuddling session on his couch while watching a documentary or movie just for the hell of it.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was changing as much as Stiles was, but there was still this tense side Stiles couldn't ignore, because it grew and he had a hunch of where it originated from. He was pretty sure it started the night they talked about Lewis.<br/>
</p><p>Knowing his boyfriend, there was no way in hell he would give Derek any more detailed information on Lewis than he already had. Stiles had an inkling that there would be some bloodshed if he wasn't cautious about what he said.<br/>
</p><p>Being naturally curious had pushed Stiles into searching Derek's laptop when he went out to pick up their take out. He didn't really know what he expected to find, certainly not a file named <em>Victim #29 Lewis Schmidt,</em> but a squeaky clean computer was not it. There was literally nothing, almost like no one ever used it. No browser history, no bookmarks, absolutely zilch. Not even the video he had made for Stiles. Just a few uninteresting normal files that looked like assignments for College and some dupstep music that Stiles just decided to ignore.<br/>
</p><p>He tabbed out of everything and shut Derek's laptop off again, positioning it exactly where he had found it. Derek's room was just as unsatisfying in that regard and Stiles gave up for now. Either he wasn't doing anything murderous or he was too good at hiding. And since Derek had never been a suspect until Stiles had made him one, he supposed he had to be good at hiding that side of himself.<br/>
</p><p>As far as Stiles knew, Derek didn't have Facebook or other social media accounts. He didn't know if he should ask or leave it at that though, because he really did want to post a picture of them together. Stiles didn't know how Derek would feel about that.<br/>
</p><p>His phone went off as he was still waiting for Derek's return. "Hiya Scotty!" Stiles greeted him with a smile. He walked around the apartment, looking at various pictures.</p><p>"<em>Hey buddy, what're you up to? You sound happy.</em>" his best friend asked and Stiles laughed.</p><p>"I think I really am happy...that's why." he answered, smirking as he saw a family photo with an awkward twelve year old Derek. Well, he apparently didn't lie, he did transform a lot after that.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"</em>, Scott asked and Stiles pulled a face. He really wanted to go home and see his dad, but if he took the opportunity to see him on Thanksgiving, he won't be able to visit on Christmas.<br/>
</p><p>"Probably not. Sorry, it's just, I don't have the money to buy plane tickets for that and Christmas. I don't give a fuck about Thanksgiving, dad doesn't either, but I don't want to be in New York for Christmas," Stiles explained, hearing the door shut behind him and he turned. Derek was back with their food. "Hey, can I call you back later? I gotta go. Love you." he said, not sure if Derek wants him to tell anyone about them.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Oh. Yeah, no problem. Love you too!" </em>Scott replied and ended the call.</p><p>Derek's face was unreadable as he looked at Stiles. He broke their gaze and put the food down. "Who was that?" Derek asked, unpacking the boxes careful and controlled. "Your dad?"</p><p>"No, my best friend Scott. I told you about him. He's at UC Davis. He wanted to know if we'll see each other on Thanksgiving." Stiles explained, cutting their distance short as he took his place on the couch.<br/>
</p><p>"And?" Derek wanted to know, looking relieved at what Stiles had told him.</p><p>"No. My dad can't afford two visits. I know he would make it possible, but I won't feel good about it," Stiles replied with a shrug. "I'll see him on Christmas anyway." He put various things onto his plate and started digging in.<br/>
</p><p>Again, something unreadable flickered in Derek's expression. "Did you tell your dad about us?" he asked after a moment of consideration as it seemed. He watched on, waiting for an answer, as Stiles put some of his mushrooms onto Derek's plate, knowing he liked them.<br/>
</p><p>He munched on his chicken thoughtfully. "Not yet. I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Stiles said, taking in Derek's reaction. "Do you want him to know or would it make you uncomfortable?"<br/>
</p><p>Derek gave him a half-shrug. "If you want to tell him, go ahead. I assumed you already did that anyway." Stiles couldn't be too sure, but he got the impression that this information made Derek sad. It wasn't his intention to hide his relationship, but knowing how secretive Derek was about his life to anyone else, he assumed it was in his best interest to not tell his dad yet.<br/>
</p><p>"Huh," Stiles replied just to not be silent. "Okay," he finally said, knowing he would tell his father in the near future, but not when exactly. They were eating in silence when Stiles decided to throw caution to the wind and just ask. "Do you have Facebook?"<br/>
</p><p>Derek hummed, his thinking face on. "Not really."</p><p>"What does that mean? It's either yes or no," Stiles frowned, pointing his fork at him. "Or do you have some fake account to stalk people?"</p><p>A heavy sigh emitted from Derek. "I had an account as a teenager, but I don't anymore, though I'm fifty percent sure I could just log in and it would still be there," he answered. "That's what I meant."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, okay. I just thought I could add you if you had one." Stiles mused out loud, knowing it was a bait Derek couldn't ignore.</p><p>"If you want me to, I could try and restore it," Derek said, not fazed in the least by it. "Or did you want to change your relationship status?" he smiled. It wasn't a mean one, just a simple smile.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles snorted amused, raising one eyebrow at Derek. "I already did that."</p><p>The expression on Derek's face could only be described as pleased, with a side of delight. He did a piss poor job at suppressing it too. "And what did you choose?"<br/>
</p><p>"In a relationship," Stiles replied. "Or did you not want me to do that? It's pretty recent, I could still change-"</p><p>"Stiles, it's fine," Derek interrupted him. "I'm glad you did." And boy, was he ever. The twinkle in Derek's eyes radiated happy.</p><p>They ate up and started on doing the dishes together. "Sometimes I get the feeling you're just indulging me with this thing between us...or maybe that's just me over-thinking, I don't know." Stiles sighed as he took the plate from Derek and dried it.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not indulging you, you idiot. I want you any which way I can have you. Whatever you want this to be between us, it can." Derek said, handing him the other plate.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't you have any expectations or opinions? You can't just do whatever I want to, that is pretty much exactly what I was afraid of." Stiles told him, turning slightly to look at Derek. He could see him roll his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't want to pressure you into anything, I'm good as long as you're by my side." Derek responded. "Is that so bad?"<br/>
</p><p>"I'm certain it's not, but are you sure?" Stiles asked. "If I decided one day that I just want us to be friends, you'd be okay with that?" he asked, watching Derek carefully.<br/>
</p><p>His mouth was turned downwards in distaste. "I wouldn't say I'd be okay with it, but I wouldn't make you change your mind either," Derek answered. "I think...I think it would hurt me, but isn't that normal if a relationship ends?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah." Stiles felt a little dumbfounded as he agreed and it got harder each day to not forget that Derek wasn't a harmless artist. Could it really be that he even changed in that aspect? Then what was up with those tense moments? Stiles definitely didn't imagine them.<br/>
</p><p>He felt like Mad-Eye Moody with his hyper vigilance.</p><p>Before he could follow that path, he felt a hand on his face and oh- Derek stood right in front of him and he had totally zoned out. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Stiles nodded, leaned forward and kissed Derek sweetly. It was immediately reciprocated.<br/>
</p><p>After a moment of blissfully exchanging soft kisses, still standing in the kitchen, Derek broke away enough to talk. "Do you want to watch a movie or should we continue this in my bedroom?"<br/>
</p><p>Stiles considered those options, searching Derek's eyes. "Bedroom." he answered. What he hadn't expected was the hand slipping into his and tagging him along until they reached the room. Derek turned towards him and started kissing him again.<br/>
</p><p>This time it didn't just feel like <em>I want you</em>, not like he was being devoured hungrily by a starving man and also not like he was innocently sharing kisses. This time it felt like all this wrapped into <em>I love you.</em><br/>
</p><p>It made Stiles shiver and he tried to ignore it, not able to process this right now. It was too much and also felt so unbelievably perfect. Being loved. He gripped at the front of Derek's shirt, hands becoming fists. The soft rapt of Derek's beard grounding him enough to make him realize the way he froze.<br/>
</p><p>When Derek kiss along his jaw, his hands came up and took Stiles in his, unclenching them from his shirt. "Relax, we don't have to do anything," he told him, still so close that Stiles could feel every breath he exhaled. "We can go back into the living room if you want." Derek offered.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was trembling and couldn't make it stop. He didn't open his eyes and turned his face away from Derek's. "That's not it. I want to. You can just ignore it. I'm being stupid." In an instant those soft hands were on his face, making him look at Derek.<br/>
</p><p>"Never. If you change your mind, you tell me and we stop. I thought we agreed on that." of course Stiles knew that Derek was big on consent, but his voice had changed, a hard undertone swinging with. He could understand that Derek didn't want to hurt him, especially after his eye-opening moment.<br/>
</p><p>"Derek," he started to really get his attention. "I want you to fuck me. I want us to go all the way. I was just overwhelmed when I realized it." he said, only telling a half truth. Stiles wanted Derek to fuck him, but that wasn't why he tensed up so much.<br/>
</p><p>Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If you're sure," Then he kissed Stiles neck. "But just so you know, I'm not opposed to bottoming." he said into his skin before biting into it for the slightest edge.<br/>
</p><p>"I- I'm gonna remember that f-for later." Stiles stuttered, feeling goosebumbs raising as Derek nipped at his throat, simultaneously sneaking under Stiles shirt with his hands. He had never topped, except with woman, which was kind of obvious, not every woman owned a strap on or enjoyed dominating men. At least not those who tumbled into bed with Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>They started kissing again, broadcasting the same message to Stiles as before and stumbled backwards onto Derek's huge bed. Falling into a heap of limbs and laughing while doing so. Everything involving sex had never felt like this to Stiles. Even his one night stands or friends with benefits deal was always just about fulfilling the need.<br/>
</p><p>Of course it did make sense, he never felt anything for the others and although he thought he'd loved Lewis, in hindsight, it was obvious he didn't quite love him as deeply as he thought.</p><p>Stiles realized he'd been lost in his head again while making out, when Derek started to undress him and took his own clothes off too, staying as connected as possible.</p><p>Once they were both naked, he couldn't ignore the fact how gorgeous Derek was, such a beautiful man and Stiles was allowed to touch him. Was allowed to see him the way no one else could, no matter if he was dressed or not. His hands were roaming over Derek's torso and coming to a stop at his ass. Stiles squeezed his asscheeks teasingly and he could feel the smile against his lips.<br/>
</p><p>They were both hard already, just from those fleeting touches and shared kisses.</p><p>Derek got away from him, but not for long, he rummaged in his nightstand and then they were kissing again. Stiles had seen that he tossed condoms and lube next to them. The first thing that came to his mind at the sight of it, was <em>'I'm allowed to use lube'</em> and he shook it off mentally.<br/>
</p><p>Of course he was, this wasn't Lewis. Derek didn't want to hurt him, he knew how to have sex the right way.</p><p>It still left him overjoyed about that simple gesture and he hated himself for it, leaving him with conflicted emotions again, just like their blow job experience.</p><p>Their hands were touching each other everywhere, sucking on one another's lips and tongue. Then Derek's hands left his body and he heard the cap open as he kneeled halfway over Stiles. It took a moment but then Stiles opened his legs a little more and Derek's hand disappeared towards Stiles ass, finding his pucker straight away and caressing it, spreading the warmed up lube generously.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles senses zeroed in on that point of his body and he enjoyed the little sparks send up his spine. "You still okay with it?" Derek asked him in a hushed voice, watching his face intently.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, just do it already, I'm not made of sugar." Stiles replied, a little harsher then intended. Derek was so sweet to him and he lashed out like this, he knew it was a dickish thing to do. It still hadn't stopped him.<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't seem to mind Stiles bitchy side. "Could've fooled me." he smirked and just like that, he slid one of his considerably thicker fingers into Stiles.</p><p>His face went slack and his mouth formed a silent "Oh". Stiles could feel him sliding in and out slowly and carefully, working him up to his knuckle and crooking his finger just so, as if he was in search of something.<br/>
</p><p>Something Stiles himself never managed to find, due to his impatience and the wrong angle.</p><p>It didn't take Derek long though, Stiles almost jumped away from him, when Derek hit his prostate. "Jesus Fuck!" he exclaimed, eyes rolling back into his head. A big hand pinned him to the bed at his hip and the other rubbed circles over his prostate.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles whined and sobbed in pleasure, it felt so damn good, he hadn't known, he simply <em>hadn't known. </em>"Derek, Der-, oh Derek, yes, please." he babbled on as his dick twitched with the need to be touched. He could feel the precome on his belly connecting his tip through a thin drool line of it, snapping against it with every jolt. Both his hands were gripping the blanket underneath him tightly.<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't decide if he wanted to press into Derek's fingertip or away from it to catch a clear thought, right now his body was in overload mode. "Please, what?" Derek asked merciless. He sounded amused and when Stiles looked at him, he was smirking in a self-satisfied way.<br/>
</p><p>"Please t-touch my c-cock." he stuttered out, knowing full well he could do it himself in theory, but the way his hands wouldn't let go of the bedspread, he thought it wasn't a good idea to even try any harder.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles had no idea how Derek should manage, but then his brain short circuit as he felt his tongue gliding over his shaft and lapped at his cockhead, cleaning up the precome. After one more press into him, Stiles came so hard he saw stars, moaning Derek's name and his whole body was shaking.<br/>
</p><p>There was a chance he blacked out for a second, but he wasn't too sure. Derek had taken the opportunity of Stiles lax body and slipped in another finger to scissor him. Thoroughly stretching him. Even the slight burn to it felt nice, everything felt wonderful right now.<br/>
</p><p>When he came to a bit more, he saw that he'd painted Derek's face and hair in his cum. And as gross as it should've been, it was still really fucking hot. <em>'Mine.'</em>, a primal thought stated, even as Derek was wiping his face clean now. He reached for the condoms and gave one to Derek. "I'm loose enough," he mumbled, smiling at Derek's surprised face. "Really, I am." he insisted.<br/>
</p><p>"Alright," he heard in response. "Like this or do you want to turn around on your belly?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.<br/>
</p><p>"Like this, I want to see your face." <em>in case I start to panic, I know it's you.</em><br/>
</p><p>Derek rolled the condom on like a pro and positioned himself between Stiles legs, lowering himself first to kiss him again. He could feel Derek's tip against his entrance, lubed up and smooth due to the condom. When he pressed into Stiles, it was slow, his forehead resting against Stiles', stealing kisses every so often.<br/>
</p><p>He laughed breathy, when he'd sunken into Stiles completely. "Fuck," Derek's voice was hoarse. "You're really- ah, fuck, you're really tight Stiles, are you sure it doesn't hurt?" That question was justified, Stiles guessed, but other than a burning stretch, he didn't feel bad, quite the contrary.<br/>
</p><p>"It's good," he answered, catching Derek's lower lip with his teeth as he craned his head up. "It's great, please move." he told him, because no matter how awesome it felt, movement would make it even better.<br/>
</p><p>Derek started to slowly fuck into him, a steady rhythm, but he seemed to search for something, adjusting the angle every so often. He scooted back then and got his arms under both of Stiles legs, causing his ass to lift up a bit from the mattress.<br/>
</p><p>When he came back down, burying his head in Stiles neck, it felt like Derek had folded him up in the best way, only to find out, that Derek's quest had been hitting Stiles prostate with every thrust. He was moaning and sobbing again, aroused to no end, as Derek was successful and managed to create the best built up into an mind blowing orgasm again.<br/>
</p><p>"Derek," Stiles addressed him, getting his attention and they looked at each other. "You can fuck me harder, come on." he begged. Derek stopped his thrusts, kissing his cheek.<br/>
</p><p>"No," Derek denied. "Learn to enjoy yourself. Your dick is begging to be touched and I don't have a free hand. I'm not going to fuck into you like some mindless idiot." regardless of the harsh words, his eyes were warm as he looked at Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>"But I want you to fuck me like a mindless idiot." Stiles sighed, moving his hips to get something, anything.</p><p>Stiles looked at Derek and his eyes were so dark, just as his voice when he answered: "You really don't." It send shivers down his spine, making him wonder what it meant. How it would feel. Why was he so keen on testing Derek all the time?<br/>
</p><p>"Good talk." Derek commented, before starting to fuck him again and from the steady pace and force in his thrusts, Stiles supposed that was what Derek had hinted at. He seemed to have pretty good stamina and control over his body. Being pounded for a long amount of time would destroy Stiles ass in the end probably.<br/>
</p><p>And that really wasn't what Stiles wanted, at least not outside of the metaphorical destroying.</p><p>He was hitting that sweet spot again and this time a bit harder, making him gasp and moan at it. Stiles was gripping his cock so he wouldn't come too fast. When Derek saw what Stiles was doing, he intentionally pushed harder into him, bordering on rough, only to make him see stars again. "Come on, Stiles, come for me," he coaxed. "You're so pretty when you do."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was clenching around Derek, breathing heavy as he gave in and stroked himself to completion. He was hissing a litany of <em>Oh Fuck</em> and <em>yesyesyes</em> and lastly <em>Derek!</em> Tipping his boyfriend over the edge too as it seemed. It only took a few times to fuck into Stiles for Derek to come and when he did, he kissed Stiles lips hungrily, peppered his face in soft kisses.<br/>
</p><p>He could even feel Derek's cock twitch in him as he came.</p><p>For a moment they stayed like this, breathing each others used air harshly and then Derek got out of him carefully and off Stiles, lying on his side next to him. They remained like this until Derek insisted they should shower.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as Derek went into the bathroom, Stiles involuntarily fell into a light slumber, a voice at the back of his head, telling him that that had not been a fuck or even sex. They had made love and Stiles had enjoyed being a bottom for the first in a very long time. If not ever.<br/>
</p><p>He could feel Derek cleaning him up as best as he could and manhandle him under the covers. It had been a bit chilly to be honest and he appreciated it. Derek's warm body next to him lulled him into a wonderful dream.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers! 💕</p><p>Today, we sprinkle angst and comfort into the chapter after their first time having penetrative sex with each other :D<br/>Why? I dunno, but I gotta keep it all interesting for you lot, don't I? ^^</p><p>There are going to be around 25-30 chapters in total I think, most of them are already written.<br/>Who would've thought? Definitely not me, that's for sure, I was under the impression to be done after the third chapter xD</p><p>Eh, anyway, hope you enjoy! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Kate was lying next to him in her California king-size bed, stroking his arms and his hair. He knew it was only a matter of time until she got rougher and would jerk him around, expecting him to perform to her liking.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His dick wasn't really that big yet, but Kate liked him to fist her after he tried to fuck her anyway. Denying him pleasure whenever she could and smirking coldly when he begged her to come. Derek once made the mistake of jerking himself off. Kate had slapped his dick and balls. Hard enough to cause pain that made him soft. The phantom sting had been there for three days after. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek lay still, pretending to sleep and hoping she wouldn't demand him to touch her. He really couldn't get it up for her anymore when she wanted him to. And a soft dick meant she would press his face between her legs until she was satisfied enough. Once, he was convinced she tried to smother him. He hated her taste.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He wished he could tell his mom, but he felt so ashamed and alone in it. Would she even believe him that he didn't want this?</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate's fingers were carding through his hair and Derek got angry at her, at this situation and himself. But mostly her. He opened his eyes and started choking her.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"D'rek! Derek!" she screeched in a deep voice, hitting his shoulder and arms-</em><br/>
</p><p>He woke up with a start and looked down at Stiles face, his own hands wrapped around Stiles neck and he let go as fast as he could, scooting backwards and out of the bed. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Stiles." he repeated over and over, his naked back hitting the cold wall behind him.<br/>
</p><p>All Derek could do was stare at Stiles in horror about what he'd just done. He was gasping for air, knowing he was probably hyperventilating, but he didn't care, he'd hurt Stiles, had choked him with the intention of killing.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was coughing, trying to inhale evenly, but failing. It took him a long time to get himself under control and then he sat up a little straighter, his gaze landing on Derek. He wondered what he looked like to Stiles right now. "Derek?" his voice was rough.<br/>
</p><p><em>I did this</em>. The thought flitted through his brain unwelcome. <em>I'm a monster.</em><br/>
</p><p>Derek was still taking short breaths, like a fish out of water and feeling quite similar to one too. He didn't seem to get any air in. He broke their eye contact and looked down at his shaking hands. "Derek...it's okay, you had a nightmare...I shouldn't have stayed over. It's not your fault." he heard Stiles say in a calm but slightly trembling voice. Derek's vision swam, growing black on the edges.<br/>
</p><p>He was definitely going to pass out, right here on his bedroom floor. Derek didn't even feel when his head connected with the floor.</p><p>When he came to again, to soft murmuring, there was a blanket draped over his body in an attempt to keep him warm. His head hurt. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Stiles kneeling next to him. "You with me again?" he asked and Derek nodded, feeling sluggish. "Come on, let's get you onto the bed, that's a lot more comfortable."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was wearing his t-shirt and boxer briefs now. He helped Derek up and onto the bed, where they both sat down at the edge of it. Derek looked at Stiles and could easily make out the bruises he'd caused, along with the love bites. It just confirmed how hard he had pressed down to choke him. He made an aborted move to touch them, deciding at the last minute that he shouldn't though.<br/>
</p><p>"I hurt you." Derek said quietly, still so unbelievably ashamed with himself.</p><p>Stiles sighed and Derek could feel his heavy stare. "I'm not going to lie, there are a lot more fun ways to wake up to and it did hurt...does hurt," he began, taking Derek's hand in his. "But I also saw your face when you realized it was me you were...choking. I know it was an accident and I do understand now why we never slept in the same bed before. You were trying to protect me from yourself."<br/>
</p><p>"This was a bad idea. I'm dangerous to you. We shouldn't-" Derek's voice broke and he knew what the sting he felt in his eyes meant. He couldn't even say it out loud, although the solution to their problem was so obvious.<br/>
</p><p>"Derek, we're not breaking up, just because you choked me a little. Some people are really into that...not me, for the record, but some," Stiles attempted to joke, but he stopped smiling when Derek looked at him. "Hey, come on, it's not a big deal unless you make it one."<br/>
</p><p>"I almost killed you," Derek said, voice sounding wet even to his ears. "And you want to stay?"</p><p>Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek's bare shoulder. "It's not the first time I woke up like this, but the guilt, shame and disbelief you were and still are radiating was never part of it before," Stiles sighed again, leaning his forehead on Derek's shoulder, exactly where he'd kissed him moments prior. "As good as it felt to fall asleep next to you and pretty much until I woke up, we don't have to share a bed at night to make this work."<br/>
</p><p>He closed his eyes at this information, knowing it had probably been Lewis to do this to Stiles and now he was just like him. Derek balled one of his his hands up in a tight fist to ease the anger he felt. He didn't want to have anything in common with that piece of shit, but here they were. And Stiles just ignored all those warning signs or the easy out Derek gave him.<br/>
</p><p>"Stiles...how can you be so okay with this?" he asked, looking down at Stiles messy mop of hair.</p><p>There was a light puff of hot air against his skin when Stiles huffed a laugh. "Honestly, I have no idea, but I think after I accepted that you're a serial killer, there's not much else to faze me anymore."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not a serial killer," Derek told him. "Not anymore." he added for good measure.</p><p>"Sorry, <em>former</em> serial killer," Stiles replied and Derek could practically hear his eye roll. "The label sticks, even if you stop, you know that, right?" he asked, lifting his head and nudging Derek with his shoulder softly.<br/>
</p><p>"I know who I am," Derek replied. "And I know...<em>what</em> I am," and he knew he loved Stiles. It had been so incredibly clear to him yesterday and giving him up, their relationship, would break Derek, he was sure of that. But if Stiles wanted to leave, he would let him. Stiles deserved to be happy. "I can drive you to your dorm." Derek offered, swallowing against his dry throat.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't be an idiot. Let's lie down for a while and just cuddle. And then I'll go and sleep on the couch." Stiles responded, making Derek frown.</p><p>"No, you're not, you stay here, I sleep on the couch," he said firmly, leaving no room for arguments, though, knowing Stiles he'd find a way to. "Let's skip cuddling tonight, I don't trust myself. I-"<br/>
</p><p>"You need space?"</p><p>"Yes." Derek confirmed.</p><p>They sat there, Derek gathering some courage to at least kiss Stiles goodnight and when he did turn towards him, he only pressed their lips together in a chaste peck, his fingers ghosting over Stiles throat. "I really am sorry." he told him.<br/>
</p><p>"I know." Stiles replied, sliding back and under the covers. Derek put on some sweatpants and a shirt, leaving the bedroom to go straight for his couch. He probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight anyway. His phone was still lying on the coffee table and he took it, downloading the Facebook app, reactivating his old account. Deleting his fake one in the process. It's not like he needed it anymore.<br/>
</p><p>Derek supposed Stiles would like it, to wake up to his friends request, if he wouldn't change his mind about their relationship at least. He also changed his relationship status after a moment of hesitation. There were still his old profile pictures saved, not updated since he'd turned seventeen, but he had a more recent selfie with Laura in his gallery. He pressed his lips tightly together and uploaded it. It might be almost four years old now, but he hadn't changed too much.<br/>
</p><p>He was still friends on there with some of his old classmates and went through their profiles, noticing a lot of them were now married or had children. Or both. Laura's account was still there too, Derek had completely forgotten about it. This made him wonder what else he hadn't thought about.<br/>
</p><p>Did she have twitter? YouTube? Or tumblr?</p><p>Knowing Laura, she probably had an account on each site. Before he could talk himself out of it, he tapped on her profile, scrolling through her timeline. She had posted pictures of them, without Derek knowing, but he couldn't be angry at her, it just made him sad.<br/>
</p><p>She was smiling in every one of them and God, Derek <em>missed her so much.</em></p><p>In the back of his head, he already knew what he would draw next, when he'd go to his studio. He really owed her something that displayed Laura the way Derek saw her. Had always seen her, despite his teenage phase where he drew her intentionally ugly out of spite.<br/>
</p><p>He must've fallen asleep sometime later, still with his phone in hand, because when he opened his eyes again, Stiles was standing near his feet at the couch, straightening up from touching his ankle. "Morning."</p><p>"Hi," Derek replied, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly. His back was killing him. "Did you get some sleep?" he asked, making room for Stiles to sit down.</p><p>"Took a while, but I did fall asleep eventually," Stiles answered, smiling a little as he sat down next to Derek. "You send me a friends request." he stated.</p><p>Derek hummed, yearning to give Stiles a good morning kiss, but he didn't know where they stood today. Stiles could've changed his mind and take Derek up on the offer of ending their relationship.</p><p>"I accepted, just so you know." Stiles told him, leaning towards Derek and resting his head on his shoulder. "Last night was...not good. I think you have PTS or even PTSD," Stiles mused. "But I'm not really qualified to make a real assumption there, it's just a guess. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming of last night?" he asked, reaching out to take Derek's hand in his, just like the night before.<br/>
</p><p>"Not really," Derek replied, entwining their fingers. "At least not in detail."</p><p>Stiles sat up again and kissed Derek's cheek. "You don't have to tell me anything, but you can if you want to. You listened to me too." he told him and Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, kissing his lips with a closed mouth. He took his time to find the correct words to use.<br/>
</p><p>"It was about Kate. The dream was an altered memory of sorts. It was her I saw...her that I wanted to choke," Derek responded. "If you hadn't succeeded in waking me up...Do you understand now why I think it's a better idea to not continue this?" as he said this, Derek wasn't able to look at Stiles. He remembered too well how he had felt right after realizing who he was choking.<br/>
</p><p>"Kate is dead though. She's not coming back and you won't feel like this forever," Stiles promised him. "I wake up screaming sometimes, so maybe I'm not the best bed companion either. That still doesn't mean we can't be together, Derek. We could have separate rooms, there are married couples who do the same, because one of them is snoring too loud. Don't look at me like that, it's true." Stiles told him with a smile.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't deserve you." Derek said in a low tone, looking at Stiles hand in his, bringing them up to kiss Stiles palm.</p><p>"Probably not." his boyfriend joked.</p><p>"I mean it, Stiles, I'm a monster, a killer. I don't deserve kindness or love," Derek insisted. "But I'm so selfish when it comes to you and I can't walk away for your own good unless you tell me to."</p><p>Stiles pulled their hands down so fast he looked over at him. "And I won't tell you to go, I'm just as selfish. I don't know why you think I'm some innocent angel, but I'm not," he said in a hard tone. "I got arrested once and I covered your crimes Derek, what does that make me? I might not have any amount of blood on my hands as you do, but I'm still guilty of framing a dead woman for your murders."<br/>
</p><p>"You were just afraid I'd come back and kill you if you didn't," Derek replied. "You were just a scared teenager."</p><p>Stiles sighed. "But I wasn't. I mean, I was scared you wouldn't come back, when you left for Kate. I was scared no one would find me in that house with Kate's body a few feet away," he told Derek. "I was scared they would find out I was lying. And slowly I stopped being scared. Sure, when we met again, I was afraid you would hurt me, that it wasn't a coincidence. But even that was short lived. When we started dating, I freaked out right after every date and all this time I thought it was because I was afraid of you, I convinced myself of it, that it was of you changing your mind and killing me, but it really wasn't."<br/>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" Derek asked puzzled.</p><p>"I was afraid of myself, of how easy it was to trust you and it scared me so much. It was scary how good I felt with you and on some level I thought I didn't deserve it, being happy, which freaked me out even more. But I am happy with you. We can find a way around this sleeping problem of ours, compared to everything else? It's no big deal." Stiles answered.<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't know what to say to this and how it had come to that either. His only real relationship had been with Paige Krasikeva when he had just turned thirteen and it had lasted for not longer than three weeks. For a long time, he had thought her death was his fault too.<br/>
</p><p>Then, Kate had taunted him with the truth.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p><p>Are you hanging on for the trip down memory lane for Derek? :D<br/>Spoiler alert: it'll be cute and dramatic. And not up for another week, sorry. </p><p>I think at the end of this story y'all are gonna hate me so hard...or maybe not? ;P<br/>Also, I kinda lost my muse when it comes to art for this story :( </p><p>💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! 💖</p><p>So, since it's my birthday today and I won't get any presents this year,<br/>I'm going to give you one by uploading the newest chapter early! 🎁</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Some days, Derek allowed himself to remember Paige. It was hard to push the bad memories away and highlight what was good between them. The few moments of happiness they had, before Paige's accident.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek had finally asked Paige out after one of her Cello practices. He might not be into that kind of music, but even Derek was able to tell how good she was and how beautiful it sounded. His mom didn't really like the thought of Derek dating at that age and told him that he should leave his door open when Paige was over and under no circumstances was he to have intercourse without talking to his parents about it first.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't like Derek even thought about that. His goal was a kiss, or at least holding her hand while at the cinema. Sex was something so far from his mind, he still blushed just at the thought of it. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>And talking to his parents beforehand? Not something that encouraged him to go down that path.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to them getting together in the summer break, Derek had a lot of free time that he spend drawing, while Paige was at her Cello lessons that continued and were an out of school activity. But even that meant he had more free time than her.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He used to wander around in the woods, find spots he could show Paige and were maybe possibly considered romantic. Not that Derek had any idea what that meant per se.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When he had asked Laura, she had laughed at him and then she coo'ed and pinched his cheek. She didn't give him any advice though. In retaliation, Derek had made the ugliest caricature of her and pinned it to her door. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes, when he was out alone he felt like someone was following him, but he chalked it up to woodland creatures making noise behind him. If he had known it wasn't innocent fluffy animals, he would've never gone back into the woods alone and certainly not with Paige.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>But the day came and they took a stroll through the under bushes, the summer sun shining through the lush green leaves and casting soft shadows upon them. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nice out here," Paige said and Derek turned around to smile at her. She mirrored his smile with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, brushing past a low hanging branch.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see, it's not that far anymore," Derek promised and slowed down to walk beside Paige. "I really hope you like it, it took a while to find that spot." he admitted and bit his lip nervously.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's beautiful here in the Preserve, I bet I'll like it." she reassured him and Derek ducked his head, hiding his own blush.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>They broke through a thicker assortment of bushes and came to a halt in front of a clearing. A small stream making it's way through it. "We have to stay quiet and stand still." Derek said and pointed in the direction of movement on the other side of the clearing. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It took a moment, but then Paige gasped as she realized there were deer coming onto the clearing. "Wow..." she couldn't stop herself from saying as they watched them make their way to the little creak to drink. "Derek." she got his attention as she whispered his name. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When he looked at her she took his hand and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for showing me." she told him and leaned over to place a little peck on his lips. He immediately responded, just as closed lipped as her kiss had been. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>They parted and stood there, watching the deer walk around, still holding hands. Derek hadn't known he could feel so much happiness at once and he had to bite his lip again to stop himself from smiling too widely. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere farther away from them a branch fell down onto the ground and the deer scattered around, fleeing back into the under bush, scared of a possible predator.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"We should leave too..." Paige mused and Derek nodded, leading the way out. They were still holding hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd really like to do that again." he said, cautiously watching Paige for her reaction. Derek felt instant relief when she smiled shyly back at him. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too," she replied. "It's nice here and I liked kissing you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They didn't watch where they were going, but Derek was being blinded by a bright light causing him to be staying behind her a bit and that was of course the moment Paige fell into a manhole. Derek felt how her had slipped fully from his and all he could do was watch her fall down, hoping it wasn't too deep. "Paige!" he yelled, knowing that the sick crunch he heard wasn't from a wooden branch, but one of Paige's bones.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ow." he heard her sob beneath him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paige, can you stand up?" Derek asked, panicking slightly, because he wasn't able to see her fully. The manhole was deep and therefore not lit up enough to make out everything. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard her sob again and then shuffle around. "No," Paige whined pitifully. "I don't think so."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you hurt?" Derek wanted to know, pacing around the hole helplessly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paige was crying and sniffling. "My wrist," she answered. "I think my leg is broken too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if struck by lighting, he remembered he pocketed his phone before meeting up with Paige. He quickly got it out and and wanted to call an ambulance, but there was no signal. Normally he should be able to at least reach the police, but even that one didn't go through. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek closed his eyes in frustration. He knew he had to leave her alone to get to a point where he was able to call for help, but he didn't want to leave Paige all alone. There were tears sliding down his face and he suppressed a helpless sob. He needed to be strong for Paige and get her help. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek took a deep breath to calm himself and hoped his voice was steady enough. "I-I don't have reception here. I need to get closer to the town to call an ambulance, I'll be back as soon as they tell me they're on their way." he said, looking down and finding Paige's big brown eyes in the dark. They were shiny with tears. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, don't leave me here Derek!" she exclaimed. "Please don't go away!" Paige sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need to, I can't get you out on my own and there's no signal. I'm so sorry, I'll be quick!" Derek replied and left immediately, because he knew he wouldn't if he stood there any longer.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear her scream his name and begging him to stay. Derek understood why, but it wouldn't do her any good if he kept waiting around for no one. Because, no matter how often he'd been here, not a single person had ever crossed his path. He needed to call for help or they would be screwed.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Running as fast as he could, he gained as much distance as possible to get close enough to a signal. His phone in hand, he concentrated on not stumbling over a root, staying on a well worn path to prevent himself from falling in another hole too. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as he saw a single bar turn up, he stopped and called an ambulance. Stumbling over his words as he did, begging them to hurry. They told him they would send the firefighter's to get Paige out too. They asked him to wait near the parking lot, but he told them he couldn't leave her all alone the whole time. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, they compromised, that Derek would check up on Paige and then get to the parking lot to meet up with the firefighter's. He thanked them and then ran back to Paige. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment he freaked out over possibly not finding her again, but his legs got him there on autopilot. "Paige!" he yelled, announcing himself. "I called them, they'll be here quickly. I promise!" he got down on his knees to get a better look at her. "Paige?" he said then, more softly and afraid due to her unresponsiveness. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He could make out her pale face in the darkness and there was movement in the hole, but she didn't say anything. "Paige, can you hear me?" he asked again, but got no response. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His phone vibrated and he frowned before getting it out of his jeans pocket. How was he able to have reception now? "Hello?" he answered, still confused.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It was one of the firefighter's, the dispatcher had told him his number would be passed on to them and Derek told them he was on his way to the parking lot and that Paige wasn't responding anymore. He tried not to think too hard about that fact, because he didn't want to cry right now. At least not any harder than he already did. He needed to be strong for Paige. Maybe she'd just passed out from the pain.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek quickly found the parking lot and directed the firefighter's to Paige. They shone a light down into the manhole and Derek scrambled back in shock when he saw the snake slithering and hissing around Paige, who was staring blankly into space.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek leaned against a tree, making himself as small as possible as he watched them get Paige out of there. She was dead. <strong>Paige was dead and it was his fault.</strong></em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This short moment of happiness had quickly dissolved into absolute horror. He barely remembered talking to the police, or his parents. Everything went by in some kind of a haze. He cried a lot and ate just enough to not get into trouble with his parents.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Paige's death was declared an accident, after getting bitten by a rattlesnake she had went into anaphylactic shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But to Derek it was his fault, it had been his idea to go into the woods, he was the one to leave her alone to make the call. She died while he was away. Paige would still be alive if it hadn't been for Derek. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He never went to her grave, feeling too guilty and not worth it to be allowed to go there. Instead he went into the woods, sat down at the edge of the clearing and quietly mourned her at the place they had been happy together last. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>That was where Kate had found him. Ruining his happy memory forever and tainting it with her manipulative words. She had promised him a way to forget Paige and all the hurt that came with her memory. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek hadn't really known what she'd meant at the time, but he was willing to accept help, if it meant he would stop hurting so much. Kate was older and Derek thought she was probably able to tell him what to do. Nothing his parents had suggested had eased the pain and frankly, for a while he thought he didn't deserve it to stop. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>In hindsight, he wished he had chosen to continue hurting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he listened to Kate and followed her. She asked him invasive questions and promptly laughed to make it look like it wasn't a big deal, like she was only joking. Planting ideas in his head. Kate knew exactly what she did, luring Derek in without him even noticing. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek still wasn't ready for sex, but that didn't stop Kate from having it with him.<strong>-</strong></em>
</p><p>Although...year's later, Kate admitted that Paige's death hadn't been an accident. That she was the one blinding Derek using the suns reflection on a small mirror, preventing him from falling into the manhole too. That she intentionally threw a rattlesnake down into the manhole. That she used a phone jammer to make him leave far enough away to get to Paige. That she had followed him more often than not and only waited for the perfect moment to strike.<br/>
</p><p>Killing Derek's first girlfriend in order to sneak her way in, not only taking his first love, but his innocence and family along with it. Taking everything that was never meant for her.<br/>
</p><p>Some people just existed to hurt and hollow out others, Kate had been one of those.</p><p>He hadn't told Stiles the truth about why and how he had ended up with Kate before she died. He hadn't even confessed the right story on tape. Because the truth was, he never intended to go with Stiles plan. Derek had already decided that Kate had to die, a long time ago and nothing could've changed his path in that regard. Today was not one of those days he felt bad about it.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you! 💖</p><p>At this rate we get to the Christmas chapter in time lol xD</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
He suspected that it was harder for Derek to move on from his nightmare and what he had done to Stiles because of it. The hoarse voice Stiles was still sporting probably didn't help either. He did get some puppy dog eyes directed at him, but had no idea what to do about it. He got it, Derek felt guilty and like he didn't deserve Stiles, but it was grating on his nerves.<br/>
</p><p>Most of his days he was at the library to learn and some of them he visited Derek in his studio, just watching him do whatever it was he did. Watching him do pottery was a really bad idea, though, at first. He slid into a hyperfixation and was fantasizing about Derek's hands. And then about his hands on Stiles. He zoned out completely.<br/>
</p><p>If it hadn't lead up to Derek sucking him off, he would deem it as a dumb idea. As it was, he came in Derek's mouth, sucking on his thick fingers and tasting the underlying flavor of clay. Normally he would've made a face, but watching Derek's hands all wet with it for hours just send him over the edge faster.<br/>
</p><p>He had just put Derek's dick away again after hastily jerking him off, tasting his own release in Derek's kiss, when the door opened and a woman in her early thirties walked in. "Uhm. Hi?" Stiles said, taking a step back from Derek cautiously.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey. Working hard, I see." she quipped and Derek rolled his eyes. He was clearly annoyed in a fond way.</p><p>"Shut up," he grumbled and turned back to his pottery, Lord have mercy. Instead of continuing, he put it away in the shelf to dry. "What do you want?" Derek asked and turned back to her.<br/>
</p><p>"So rude. Isn't he rude, little muse?" she addressed Stiles with a smile. "I'm Lorna and you are?"</p><p>"Stiles." he replied, feeling a bit uneasy under her scrutinizing gaze. She laughed at that and raised a questioning eyebrow. It didn't help.</p><p>"For real?" Lorna wanted to know and Stiles exhaled deliberately loud.</p><p>"No, but my real name is not that easy to pronounce. I just go by Stiles, it's less awkward actually." he explained with a one sided shrug. She eyed him some more and then Derek's newest work.<br/>
</p><p>"I see where this one went." she commented on the half finished vase, walking around the studio in order to find something she could sell. Lorna hummed, touching and probing some of Derek's art.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't even." Derek grumbled and Stiles got a feeling of how their relationship worked. They behaved like siblings, but Stiles would never say that out loud for obvious reasons. Derek just seemed to be so different around her, it was actually fascinating. If there wasn't a Skype date with his dad waiting, he would love to watch them interact some more.<br/>
</p><p>Lorna laughed. "I'm glad to finally meet your inspiration. I have to say, it's good he's older than I thought he was." she told Derek.</p><p>"I'm twenty..." Stiles said a bit petulantly, probably more to himself, because neither of them listened to him.</p><p>Contrary to what Stiles thought, it did get Lorna's attention, because she looked sharply at him. "Oh," she narrowed her eyes when she looked back at Derek. "Tell me you didn't-" she demanded, but was immediately cut of by Derek.</p><p>"No!" he exclaimed quickly. "It wasn't like that. I swear it wasn't." Derek looked a bit panicked at whatever Lorna seemed to insinuate. "We're only dating for a few weeks now."</p><p>"Derek." her tone was ice cold and the warning quite easily to pick out in it.</p><p>"Ask him, if you don't believe me." Derek sighed in resignation, turning his back to both of them as he went to the basin  to wash his hands again.</p><p>When Lorna's gaze fell upon Stiles he shrugged again. "It's true. I transferred to NYU due to personal reasons. Derek and I weren't a thing before that." he explained. Stiles knew Derek would make the connection again that it was Lewis fault he had to transfer in the first place when he saw the stiffness in his shoulders as he moved around.<br/>
</p><p>At least it got them to meet again.</p><p>She was still looking at Stiles. "But you two knew each other a few years back?" Lorna asked finally and Stiles nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Yeah, we met...briefly, when he was in Beacon Hills three years ago. We both grew up there. We talked a bit and then he left again." Stiles answered. It wasn't like he could tell her:<em>"I'm responsible for making him a person of interest regarding his sister's death and in retaliation he kidnapped me and wanted to cut me into pieces to hurt my dad, it was so romantic."</em> He had caught onto why Lorna was so interested now, she thought they had an illegal affair of some sort.<br/>
</p><p>It couldn't have been farther from the truth. "If you think he was boning me when I was underage, that's a hard <strong>no,</strong>" Stiles added for good measure. "Anyway, I gotta go, my dad got some free time in half an hour and we wanted to Skype." he said, cutting the distance to Derek to boldly kiss him goodbye.<br/>
</p><p>They exchanged some short pleasantries and Stiles left, going straight back to his dorm room.</p><p>It didn't take him too long to get there and he quickly set up his laptop for it, after talking to his dorm mate. They usually didn't run into each other and Stiles kind of felt sorry for cutting their conversation short now, but his dad was a lot more important.<br/>
</p><p>Especially since Stiles wanted to tell him about his boyfriend.</p><p>When the call connected, all Stiles could see was his dad's stomach at first. "Hey dad, would be awesome if you could sit down or change the camera angle. Right now I'd pretty positive you ate too many curly fries in my absence."<br/>
</p><p><em>"Bite me,"</em> his dad replied with a chuckle in his voice as he sat down. The camera angle was still not optimal but Stiles would take it as it is. He rather saw his dad like that, then not at all. <em>"Hey son."</em> he smiled, the slightest edge visible. Noah was obviously tired.<br/>
</p><p>"Sooo, I got some news for you, old man and I'm not sure how you will take them." Stiles started, thinking it would be a good idea to rip off the band aid sooner rather than later. He clapped his hands together and made finger guns at his dad, who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Please tell me you didn't drop out to become an accountant. You've always been horrible at math."</em> he replied. Disapproval written all over his face.</p><p>"Wha-, no! I would never turn my back on Criminology! That shits too interesting not to study." Stiles said, making a face at his dad in return.</p><p><em>"Language,"</em> was the futile effort to keep his sons already ruined vocabulary in check. <em>"What's new then?"</em> he asked, his eyes flitted past Stiles, probably to evaluate if he was still in his dorm room.<br/>
</p><p>"Well, uhm, you know, there's this guy and uh...we like each other a lot." Stiles started, suddenly feeling shy and anxious how his dad might react. He was scratching his cheek and stopped as soon as he realized how nervous he must look to his dad.<br/>
</p><p><em>"That's nice,"</em> Noah said. <em>"You're sure you're ready to date again?"</em> he wanted to know, ever the worried parent.</p><p>Stiles nodded, but bit his lip. "Yes. He's good to me, dad," he admitted. "He makes it easy for me to trust him."</p><p><em>"Okay,"</em> this monosyllabic version of his dad freaked Stiles out a bit, but he knew he was just waiting for more information. Information Stiles wasn't really willing to be forthcoming with. <em>"And does this mysterious great guy have a name?"</em> he finally gave into his curiosity.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, uh, so, here's the thing, you know him already." Stiles answered, messing up his hair. Another nervous trait of his. It didn't help that his dad knew all of his tells. It just made Stiles a lot more anxious.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Stiles,"</em> this time, Noah's voice took a warning tone upon itself. <em>"Please tell me, you didn't reconcile with that piece of shit ex of yours!"</em></p><p>"Language, dad," Stiles feebly answered, surprised at the vehemence of his dads words. "And no. Never. I'd rather shoot myself in the head than give it another chance with Lewis. You know that, my therapist knows it, all of my friends know it."<br/>
</p><p><em>"Please just tell me who you're dating, Stiles. I'm pretty sure my blood pressure just reached new heights."</em> Noah responded, rubbing his eyes with one hand in order to get the tiredness out.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not sure it will do any good though," Stiles told, wringing his hands outside the view of his camera. His dad called his name again to prompt an answer and he flinched guiltily. "Okay, okay. So, his name's Derek Hale."<br/>
</p><p>For a moment he was sure Skype just froze on them. It had happened before and there was no audio or visual. It looked like a picture of his dad, until he blinked. "Come again?" Noah asked, totally baffled.<br/>
</p><p>"Derek Hale is my boyfriend." Stiles confirmed, just to make sure his dad heard him this time.</p><p><em>"Derek Hale,"</em> Noah repeated. <em>"Derek Hale the <strong>murder suspect</strong> is your boyfriend? <strong>The</strong> Derek Hale <strong>you</strong> accused of being a <strong>serial killer</strong> and who <strong>I</strong> brought in to <strong>interrogate him</strong> about the death of <strong>his own sister?</strong>"</em> his dad wanted to know, eyes wild.<br/>
</p><p>"To be fair, we didn't suspect him of killing her, just...that he knew where she might be. We did accuse him of killing that bus driver a.k.a. the insurance investigator though." Stiles said with a wince.<br/>
</p><p><em>"<strong>Stiles!</strong>"</em> his father exclaimed, completely exasperated. <em>"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"</em></p><p>"Dad, it wasn't him, you remember that part, right?" Stiles asked hastily. "It was Kate Argent, all of it. Derek is innocent," it's a wonder he didn't choke on that last word. Another example of higher deities not being real, otherwise he'd been instantly punished. "And he's really nice. We talked about it too. He's not even mad at me for accusing him. He understood." yeah, okay that was a little over the top, Stiles knew. Derek had been livid three years ago. Murder-y even.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Fine,"</em> another sigh. <em>"Just be careful, son."</em> Noah said. He was looking at Stiles like he could get him to tell him all his secrets immediately. It had never worked before. <em>"Will he be with us on Christmas?"</em> he asked.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles smiled at his dad and then shrugged again. "I don't know, I didn't ask. Wasn't sure if you wanted him there with us and in order to know that, I had to tell you about him first."<br/>
</p><p><em>"Makes sense,"</em> his dad admitted. <em>"Just...if he does anything, Stiles, I mean it, anything at all that you don't want: tell me right away this time. I won't judge you. I just don't want you to be alone with something like that again.</em>" his dad had his serious eyes focused on Stiles and it made him feel so loved, he couldn't comprehend it all at once.<br/>
</p><p>"I promise." Stiles answered all choked up.</p><p>They talked some more about his fathers schedule and how he was working way too much. A conversation as old as his dad's Sheriff position.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, my cutie pies! 💖</p><p>Prepare yourself! xD I mean, come on, we need a lil drama.<br/>And the next is the Christmas chapter, that will be up around Christmas Day/Eve, hell yeah! 😍<br/>(You'll halfway going to hate me for it, but whatever, I'm really proud of myself atm for reaching this goal.)</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Derek stayed behind, not wanting to set foot into Beacon Hills again if he could avoid it. Stiles had left him reluctantly, but in the end, he was too excited to see his dad again. What Derek had neclegted to tell Stiles was the fact that his birthday was on the twenty-fifth.<br/>
</p><p>It might've something to do with Derek not wanting Stiles to feel too guilty about leaving him alone in New York. But it's not like he wasn't used to that already.<br/>
</p><p>The New York winter was cold, but Derek spend his time holed up in his studio, painting Laura or abstract pictures people had specifically asked for. A lot of his clients liked to gift his coffee mugs to  to fans of his art.<br/>
</p><p>He had background music playing and didn't hear the door opening behind him, but he did hear it when the person that entered started talking to him. "My, my, you've changed a lot, didn't you?"</p><p>Derek whipped around in shock, dropping his brush in the process when he took in the person invading his work space. "Jennifer," he breathed. "How did you...?" he asked, unsure what to think of her appearance now.<br/>
</p><p>If he hadn't been so out of tune with his other persona, she probably wouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like that. He's seeing her for the first time in years again. "Picked the lock," she replied loftily, surveying the studio. Derek could see how her eyes fell on the canvas of Stiles. Jennifer smiled slightly. "He's pretty." she commented.<br/>
</p><p>"Leave him alone." Derek instantly growled. She made his metaphorical hackles rise. He knew she was dangerous, just as much as he was, though she had no idea what Derek was capable of. Had never known, only used him for her liking.<br/>
</p><p>"But he's such an attentive student, Derek." Jennifer smiled again, all fake innocence. No one would peg her for being a serial killer. A more than unhinged one at that too. She always killed in three's.<br/>
</p><p>A long time ago, Derek had been her alibi, without even knowing about it. She didn't go to prison, but a friend of her, Kali, did. Framed, just like Derek had done to Kate. Jennifer and him were similar, but too different where it counted.<br/>
</p><p>She managed to give even Derek the creeps.</p><p>"How do you know?" he asked after turning off the music. Derek didn't want to hurt her here, leaving evidence at his own studio would be more than stupid, but he got the impression that he wasn't given much of a choice.<br/>
</p><p>Jennifer laughed a bit. "Oh Derek, I'm a Sociology Professor. He's in one of my classes. Got some mouth on him." she told him.</p><p>"You're not really a Professor," he said and Jennifer shrugged, moving slowly but steadily towards Derek. "Why are you teaching his course?"</p><p>She tapped her lips while making a thoughtful face. "At first I came back to New York in hopes to reunite with you. We had some fun, don't you think? Well, I had fun at least," Jennifer answered, walking past Derek and standing in front of Derek's drawing of Stiles. "But then I saw you with him and knew we wouldn't get any time together as long as he's in the picture," she laughed suddenly at her own joke and pointed at the canvas. "Get it?" she asked still huffing in amusement.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't want to spend time with you either way. I want you to leave and not come back." he responded, inching towards his shelf, knowing he had a few spattles there he could use to defend himself if he had to.<br/>
</p><p>She made an apologetic face at him. "Sadly, that's not an option," Jennifer told him. "He does fit perfectly into one of my top three I want to have before the year is over."</p><p>Derek gritted his teeth at that, knowing exactly what she really meant. "You come near him and I will rip you apart." he growled in anger, as he got a hold on one of his sharper tools.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh Derek, I think we both know you're too human to hurt me. You don't have the <em>killer instinct</em> to go through with your threat." she mocked him and a short and dry laugh escaped his lips.<br/>
</p><p>"Try me." he countered, his voice cold. Jennifer really had no clue who she was talking to then. She might have a higher body count overall, but Derek wasn't bound by the same rituals as she was. He was pretty sure she got a personality disorder that prevented her from doing anything out of the book.<br/>
</p><p>This surprised her apparently, because she obviously caught onto his sincereness. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked. "It'll be a shame to take him away from you, but a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." Jennifer shrugged as she said that.<br/>
</p><p>"You're not touching him and I swear to god you'll regret ever thinking about trying to." Derek replied, only to be laughed at.</p><p>"You're such a cute puppy. All bark and no bite. Don't forget who you're talking to, Derek. You're a nice toy and I don't like giving up on mine," Jennifer said, moving closer to him again. "I know you don't remember all the fun we had, but we did. Your body is so responsive, when your head isn't blocking you from feeling it," she went on. "It won't hurt, I promise."<br/>
</p><p>When he met Jennifer for the first time, he had been barely seventeen and she around twenty. He had stumbled upon her by accident as he did his research for another of Kate's accomplices. Derek had thought about drugging someone who was obviously stronger than himself in order to overpower him. Jennifer was briefly a part of Deucalion's drug ring at the time, obviously just to have a steady supply of roofies.<br/>
</p><p>She and Kali had been what she called <em>best friends</em>, but Derek knew they fucked occasionally.</p><p>He'd followed her one evening and saw her in action. A few days later the newspaper talked about another of the Darach's victims. It was only the second for that month and by the time she lured him into her apartment- just to roofie him- he hadn't known he would become her alibi.<br/>
</p><p>Derek never quite understood his own actions back then, because he didn't rat her out, didn't tell the police that she drugged him and that he had no idea what had happened that night. He actually went with her story.</p><p>Jennifer framed Kali for it and left New York right after. It turned out that Kali also had a little something going on with Ennis.</p><p>Now, looking back at this, he slowly started to realize why he had done it. He didn't want to become a rape victim again, didn't want the shame and hate of himself to settle and just ignored it ever happened. Twice. He had been used by older women twice now in that way. It also gave him a new perspective as to why he went berserk with Josh Peters. He was so fucking great at compartmentalizing it was almost funny.<br/>
</p><p>If only Deucalion knew why Kali, his right hand, was in prison, sitting in for life when all she did wrong was trust Jennifer Blake. Or Julia Baccari. She always shed her names as soon as she left a state like a snake peeling off their old skin.</p><p>"You don't know me, because if you did, you wouldn't be here, threatening someone I love." Derek told her, easing the hold on the spattle a little. He doesn't need it to inflict pain, but deep down he could feel this dark desire to push it right between Jennifer's rips and watch her spit up blood.<br/>
</p><p>He wouldn't though, because the concrete floor would suck her blood up and he won't be able to get it out. Derek was too much of a pro to be that dumb. To let his feeling overpower his mind like that when he needed to be clearheaded.<br/>
</p><p>"Cute," she replied with a half-smirk and she might be pretty, but her craziness was too obvious to trust her any day. Derek really should've stayed away from her all those years ago. "I'll give you time to end things between that little spark in your life and you," she stated. "Or I have to end it for you," Jennifer said before leaving as quickly as she had entered. "Three days, Derek, then I'll take him."<br/>
</p><p>Derek exhaled shakily, quickly walking over to lock the door behind her again and leaning against it for good measure. Knowing her, she would set up a trap to make sure he would go to jail if he hurt her. She was a bitch like that.<br/>
</p><p>They had been friends before he found out who she really was. Derek should've known not to make friends with anyone like her.</p><p>Six years ago, he wasn't able to tell Deucalion the truth about Kali and Jennifer. Six years ago, he was a fucking teenager that wasn't even allowed in the bars Deucalion owned. Which he used them to laundry his drug money, of course. All Derek knew now was that he still owned the buildings.<br/>
</p><p>Once he had settled his nerves enough, he would meet up with him.</p><p>If Derek wasn't able to take her down, Deucalion sure was. He had enough henchman who'd love to do the dirty work for him and although Derek didn't think Deucalion had ever actually killed someone in his line of business on purpose, it wouldn't surprise him if he had either. A lot of people died using, buying or selling drugs every year. Hell, every week.<br/>
</p><p>At least getting in contact with him wouldn't be as hard as it had been at seventeen. Now he was able to just walk into one of his bars and ask for Deucalion. Chances were he'll get a few choice words from his men, before Derek could actually talk to him, but whatever, he'd try.<br/>
</p><p>Right now, Derek concentrated on breathing in and out. Being close to losing someone he loved wasn't a nice feeling and he normally only knew what it was like when they had already died. Which was hard enough to deal with on its own. The pressure of preventing it from happening was huge.<br/>
</p><p>When he felt okay enough, Derek walked over to his shelf to put the spattle back. His fingers were stiff and hurt from holding the handle in a death grip. If anything happened, he needed this place to be as unsuspicious as possible. And with Jennifer breathing down his neck, Derek couldn't be too safe. No one needed to stumble over something Derek didn't want them to discover.<br/>
</p><p>Even though he didn't feel like it, he pulled out most of his art from the backroom. He started with the canvas that held Kate's death scene, using a cloth and pouring acetone over it, before rubbing off the oil paint. Just enough to distort the whole thing, so he could paint it over with something else entirely later.</p><p>Derek felt like a maniac, all worked up  due to the visit from his past, the fumes not doing any good either as he worked. If he hadn't been so interested in drugging one of his targets, he'd never met this crazy woman. And she wouldn't threaten Stiles now. It always came down to his stupid mistakes from the past.<br/>
</p><p>It was hours later, many of Derek's paintings of Stiles erased or changed enough into something different, something not as incriminating as it would have been before. People tend to see what they wanted and if something happened to Stiles or himself, they'd think Derek was a damn<br/>
stalker.<br/>
</p><p>Which...sadly enough, wasn't that untrue. The Kate canvas was now innocent drip art.</p><p>He closed most of the windows next, leaving on open because of the fumes in the studio and the fact that the paintings needed to dry, then turned the alarm on before he closed and locked the door behind himself.<br/>
</p><p>Three days. That was more than enough time. Derek could work with that.</p><p>Because it was regarding Stiles, he didn't even start to create an elaborate plan. Every single one of those he had set out were unconsciously annihilated by Stiles anyway at one point or another. Derek didn't need to tempt fate. He would do it as clean as possible.<br/>
</p><p>Not twenty-four hours later, he was sitting opposite of Deucalion in his VIP lounge of his club, because of course he had upgraded to those, leaning his head back for a second to gather his thoughts. Tall, dark and full of scars had punched him in the face unprompted. It was a hot mess from that moment on and ended in Deucalion actually appearing.<br/>
</p><p>"You wanted to talk to me?" Deucalion's voice wafted over to Derek and he was <em>so close</em> to just stand up again and leave, to deal with this shit Jennifer brought with her on his own.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes," he got out through his teeth. Derek hated the salty-metallic taste his blood left behind when he swallowed. His nose didn't feel broken at least. He accepted a few tissues and wiped his nose and chin clean, or he hoped he did, he couldn't see what he was doing. He probably looked worse than before. "It's about Jennifer Blake." he continued, looking up and into Deucalion's eyes. Only one of his eyes was still working, the other would be milky white if it wasn't for Deucalion's dramatics to put a red contact lens in.<br/>
</p><p>Derek thought he looked ridiculous, but others apparently feared him because of it.</p><p>"Who?" Deucalion asked, his head tipping to the side in curiosity.</p><p>"You may know her as Julia Baccari," Derek replied. "I don't know what she's calling herself to this day, but I know she's the reason Kali's in jail."</p><p>"Why should I believe you?" Deucalion countered, one brow  raised.</p><p>All Derek could do was shrug. "I don't know. I'm just saying she had an affair with Kali and then she framed her for a double homicide. Something I saw she did and she used me as an alibi," Derek answered then. "You can ask Kali yourself."<br/>
</p><p>"Do you expect me to get her behind bars?" Deucalion asked in this snobby tone of his.</p><p>Derek shrugged, wiping at his nose again with the tissues when he felt something tickle under it. Probably more blood. "Do what you want with that info. I'm just saying she's a threat and she could easily get you for her crimes as well," Derek replied casually. He was manipulating the older man deliberately. "And since you got something she wants, she'll probably come here to get it from you."<br/>
</p><p>"We'll see." Deucalion said, making it clear that he was dismissing Derek now, who left immediately. He really hoped Deucalion would do something about Jennifer. Something permanent at best. Derek wasn't normally someone to outsource the problem solving, but he felt like this was the best way to deal with it.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas y'all! 💖 (or in case you don't celebrate it or just something else: Happy Holidays, hope you have a nice day! 💖)<br/>Even though being at my parents house is kinda...stressful, I found time to sneak away.<br/>I always forget how they tend to get and why I got so much anxiety to ask for anything at all.<br/>We take Covid-19 seriously and if we were still a big family, there wouldn't be a gathering at all for Christmas,<br/>but since it's only my parents, me, my little sister and her boyfriend, it's still within the guidelines here.</p><p>Please don't hate me halfway through this chapter xD </p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Stiles was stressed out, the festivities tiresome enough to make him yawn. He'd stood in the kitchen with his dad, until Melissa came over and kicked the Sheriff out. Noah was no help and Stiles wasn't the most competend person in the kitchen, but still way better than his dad.<br/>
</p><p>With Melissa came Scott, but he and Noah were now flushed and drunk on eggnog, pre-gaming Christmas of all days. Melissa didn't approve either, for one she now had to stay sober to drive them back and second of all, she didn't like to be left out of the partying on the rare occasions she actually got to do so. Stiles felt for her and offered to drive her and Scott home later.<br/>
</p><p>Once they finally sat around the table, digging into the meal Melissa and him had cooked up on Christmas Day. Yesterday, Stiles and his dad had been alone on Christmas Eve, which was celebrated with Chinese food and watching television.<br/>
</p><p>"Did you call your boyfriend yet?" Noah asked him and Stiles blinked surprised. It was still strange to hear his dad talk about his significant other.</p><p>"No why? I didn't want to just disturb you all. Thought it would be better to do it later..." Stiles replied, shoving half a potato in his mouth.</p><p>"...but you did wish him a happy birthday, right? I'm still confused why he didn't want to come with you, since he's all alone, no family, nothing." when tipsy, his dad got just as bad as Stiles at babbling.<br/>
</p><p>At this information though, Stiles did a double take. How could he not know about Derek's birthday? Oh God, was that the reason Derek had wanted him to leave as soon as possible? Didn't he want to celebrate it with Stiles?<br/>
</p><p>"I...no, aw shit-, damn-, sorry. I gotta go upstairs and...call. I'm an idiot." Stiles said, hastily getting up from his seat and making his way upstairs. He could hear them laughing at him, until he closed the door behind himself, quickly dialing Derek's number.<br/>
</p><p>It took quiet a while, Stiles had to call a second time as the first went to voicemail, for Derek to finally answer. <em>"Yes? Stiles? Are you alright?"</em>, he sounded winded, like he ran to his phone or maybe he had been working out? What did someone without family or friends do on their birthday, slash, Christmas Day?<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Are you okay?" Stiles countered, listening closer and hearing cars in the background.</p><p><em>"I just worry, that's all, but I'm okay. Kind of."</em>, Derek responded, his breathing picking up again.</p><p>Stiles frowned. What was Derek doing? He was obviously outside, but why? "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.</p><p><em>"Stiles, why are you calling?"</em>, Derek asked in lieu of answering. He sounded stressed, Stiles didn't like it one bit.</p><p>He sighed. "It's...Christmas Day..." Stiles stated uselessly. Was Derek mad at him for some reason? "And your birthday. I just...wanted to talk to you, hear your voice and wish you a happy birthday." he told him, his voice getting small to the end. Why did it feel like he'd done something wrong?<br/>
</p><p>Stiles listened to Derek breathing on the other end, which was why he caught the hitch for a second there. <em>"That's nice. Thank you."</em>, Derek said sincerely, lessening the tightness in Stiles chest a bit. <em>"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay."</em><br/>
</p><p><em>"Hello there, Derek."</em>, a female voice interrupted their conversation, it was vaguely familiar, but Stiles was too shocked to pinpoint from where. It felt like a bucket full of ice water being dumped over his head. Was she the reason he was so out of breath? Derek wouldn't cheat, right? But that voice, it sounded too flirty to be just friendly.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Shit, I'm sorry, I'll call you back later."</em>, Derek told him shortly and without waiting for a response, ended the call. Stiles looked down at his phone in confusion. Out of curiosity he tried to reach Derek again, but it went directly to voicemail.<br/>
</p><p>His breath was coming up shorter and shorter. Derek was <em>his boyfriend.</em> He wouldn't cheat. That wasn't the kind of person he was. <em>He had also killed people in brutal ways.</em> Stiles had to sit down on the bed in his old room.<br/>
</p><p>Why else would his boyfriend meet up with a woman on his birthday? It had to mean something. Stiles just didn't want to believe he'd been too gullible, too trusting. But who was he kidding? Of course he was too trusting, especially if one considered who Stiles had trusted. He was obviously too stupid to find a partner that wasn't complete shit.<br/>
</p><p>He forced himself to breathe in evenly, until he could think straight. <em>No</em>, he would wait for Derek to call back and talk to him. He wasn't going to crucify him without an explanation first.<br/>
</p><p>The possibility of a truth like that still hurt enough to make him stay in the room a little longer to calm down. His dad didn't need to take one look at him and know he had cried. And he really wasn't in the mood for a conversation about it.<br/>
</p><p>Once he gathered himself enough, he went downstairs. His food was cold by now, but he just ate the rest, listening to the conversation around him. Melissa was now just as tipsy as his dad. They were settling down in the living room, putting up some Hallmark Christmas movies for background, as they nibbled away on some cookies.<br/>
</p><p>Scott had hugged him for probably the hundredth time. "Dude, I'm so glad you could make it."</p><p>He huffed a laugh. "Yeah, you said that already. I'm glad too. Hey, you think those two will finally figure their shit out, if we put Mistletoe over their head?" Stiles replied, nodding towards his dad and Scott's mom.<br/>
</p><p>His best friend shrugged, contemplating the possibility. "I dunno, they've been dancing 'round each other so long, I'm positive they lost their chance." he said after a while. Stiles hummed in agreement. They'd dreamed about their parents getting married since they've been in middle school.<br/>
</p><p>Maybe they should forget it though.</p><p>"Hey, do you want to spend New Years with me in New York? We could go out, like in the old days, you know?" Stiles asked, grabbing another cookie. He wished he hadn't offered Melissa to drive them home. He could really use a drink right about now.<br/>
</p><p>"I'll think about it, bro. Got to consider where to sleep, y'know." his best friend answered with a slur. Right, Stiles would've originally told him he could probably crash in his dorm, but now he wasn't so sure how the call with Derek would end and if he still had a boyfriend at the end of their conversation.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, yeah, sure, of course." Stiles answered a moment later than was probably appropriate, but Scott didn't notice, smiling dopily at him for a second, before going back to the movie.<br/>
</p><p>It was almost time to exchange presents, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he got it out hastily and retreated back into his room. Stiles was a little breathless, when he answered: "Hey, hi Derek."<br/>
</p><p>That was probably too enthusiastic to sound casual. God, he just wanted to know what had been going on with that woman.</p><p><em>"Hello. Sorry about earlier."</em>, Derek said, not sounding guilty in the least. <em>"We really have to talk when you get back here."</em>, he added, causing another wave of panic to wash over Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh...oh, okay," he exhaled, feeling like someone had pulled a rug from right under his feet. "I thought...never mind." So Derek really had cheated and now wanted to leave him for someone else? Of all the things he'd imagined that could happen, this wasn't one of the scenarios he had come up with so far.<br/>
</p><p>Something in his voice must've given him away. <em>"No, tell me. What's wrong?"</em> Derek asked, all concerned like always. He was apparently in his apartment again, no street sounds this time.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles swallowed a sob, holding his breath to not let Derek know how much it affected him. "That talk...are you- I mean, it's okay if you do so, I have no right to stop you anyways, but, are you going to break up with me? Is it because of that woman you met up with today?" he asked, voice still trembling and he hated himself for sounding so vulnerable.<br/>
</p><p><em>"What?! No! Why would you think that? Jesus Stiles, that is so far from the truth. I'm not breaking up with you. Okay? I'm not leaving you,"</em> the way Derek said this made it sound like a promise. <em>"That woman? She's...trouble. We'll talk about that when you're back in New York, okay?"</em><br/>
</p><p>"Okay..." Stiles replied, completely overwhelmed with relief. He was wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, regaining his composure. "So you didn't go on a date with her, even though it sounded like that?"<br/>
</p><p><em>"I would never cheat on you, Stiles. Never."</em> Derek answered, voice steady and sure.</p><p>Hearing Derek say this out loud took the last of his uncertainty with it. "I believe you," Stiles responded, knowing he meant every word. "Though, now I'm curious what you want to talk about later?" he wondered out loud, worrying his lower lip.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Something we can't talk about over the phone. If you catch my drift."</em>, his boyfriend answered meaningful.<br/>
</p><p>"Ooh, yes, I do catch your drift, definitely. Much catching going on. Hey, should we go watch a baseball game when the season starts again?" Stiles babbled, losing his train of thought for a second there.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stiles."</em>
</p><p>"Alright. I get it. Shutting up. You're obviously no baseball fan." he responded.</p><p><em>"That's not what I meant. We can, if you want to."</em>, Derek said with a sigh. <em>"How was your day? Did you find your present yet?"</em>, he asked with faked nonchalance. He clearly wanted to change the subject.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles frowned at that and looked at his still closed duffel bag. He hadn't really spared it a glance since he arrived. Only diving in once for clean boxer briefs and a shirt. "What present?" Stiles questioned, now curious. Quickly cutting the distance, he went through his bag.<br/>
</p><p>At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, then he found a small package wrapped in Christmas themed paper and an envelope. "What should I open first?" he asked, excited. "Oh, by the way, I left you your present under your bed." he said, smiling when he heard Derek shuffle around.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Either, but I'd suggest the parcel first,"</em> Derek answered. <em>"You want us to go at the same time or should I wait?"</em> he wanted to know, clearly sitting on his bed with the Christmas present on his lap. At least that's how Stiles imagined him now from what he could've made out through the phone.<br/>
</p><p>"Alright, here goes..." he said, opening the neatly wrapped package, discovering a jewelry box and holding his breath when he removed the top. Stiles gasped softly when he took in the pendant in there. It was a replica of Derek's tattoo, <em>a triskele</em> he reminded himself, but with a jewel in the middle. "Derek...Where did you find this? It's beautiful."<br/>
</p><p>Derek on the other end of the call cleared his throat. <em>"I, uhm, I made it."</em> he said. <em>"Lorna know's someone who runs a workshop for that and she introduced us. The little jewel in the middle is a Moonstone, your birthstone, if I remembered correctly. Merry Christmas, Stiles."</em>, he explained excitedly, probably happy to finally be able to tell him about it.<br/>
</p><p>"You..." Stiles started, turning the little pendant in his hand and finding both of their initials. It was beyond cute. "...made me this?"</p><p><em>"Do you like it?"</em>, Derek sounded slightly unsure now.</p><p>"Yes! Yeah, of course, it's awesome, I love it. Thank you." Stiles replied immediately, taking the fine chained necklace out to put it around his neck. No one had ever given him jewelry before and definitely not something they made themselves. It felt special, causing him to fiddle around with it.<br/>
</p><p>Concluding from the rustling sound on the other end, Derek was in the midst of unpacking Stiles present for him. There was a snort that indicated he found the unreasonable amount of Christmas candy on top of the actual present, which was a high count threat sweater in a rich dark green. Stiles had picked that one, because it felt unbelievably soft and it reminded him of Derek's other sweater. It even had thumbholes too. <em>"Stiles...you shouldn't have. This looks too expensive."</em> even though Stiles could hear that he liked it, the words damped the happy feeling a bit.<br/>
</p><p>He felt the need to explain. "Don't worry, I saw it in a thrift store and even though it's a brand, it was way cheaper than you might think. I mostly wanted it, because it's so soft. Sorry, it's second hand. Merry Christmas?"<br/>
</p><p><em>"Don't apologize, you idiot,"</em> there was fondness in Derek's voice now. <em>"I like it and the candy, obviously."</em></p><p>"Obviously." Stiles droned. "Who doesn't like candy?" he laughed and started to open the envelope. He was pretty sure his eyes were about to bug out of his head, when he saw what was inside. "Uh, so, Derek, quick question: Are you insane?" his voice was unusually high when he asked his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p><em>"Not really?"</em>, was the confused answer. <em>"Why are you asking this?"</em></p><p>"Dude, you're fucking mental. Did your really gift me a weekend in Brazil for New Years?" Stiles voice got involuntarily louder and he had to stop himself from screaming. Those were two tickets, one stand in, that had the option for Stiles to choose whoever he wanted to go with. "I can't-, Derek, I can't take these...God knows, I need a vacation, but that's just too much." Stiles was putting them back and started picking at his fluffy Christmas themed socks. "I'm sorry, but I have to give it back." he knew he probably sounded sad now, but that kind of gift didn't sit right with Stiles, no matter how much he wanted to go.<br/>
</p><p><em>"It's okay, Stiles, you can change the destination into anything else, even last minute like this. I can cancel the hotel reservation right now, if you want to."</em> Derek said, trying to calm Stiles down again.<br/>
</p><p>Something in Stiles head clicked. "Did you get those so I didn't have to pay for mine to get back? I mean, you heard me on the phone with Scott and...be honest." he insisted. It was a little condescending.<br/>
</p><p><em>"No, it gave me the idea for a short weekend trip, because you obviously don't have the money for a vacation, but I didn't intent for you to change the tickets. I'll cancel the hotel, if that makes you feel better and you can use those tickets however you want, just change them before the thirtieth of December."</em> Derek offered. It was obvious that he'd hoped for a different outcome, but Stiles couldn't take it.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes please," Stiles replied. "It'll make me feel better."</p><p>They talked a little while longer, mostly Stiles talked about Christmas Eve and what he had been able to see of Christmas Day, until Scott came up and told him his mom wanted to finally open the presents and then leave because she was getting sleepy due to the amount of red wine she'd induced. Derek could hear the exchange and laughed softly, telling Stiles it was okay and that he should enjoy the rest of his evening.<br/>
</p><p>When he said his goodbyes this time, he had to actively hold back an <em>I love you.</em> He felt stupid for ever thinking Derek would cheat and how panicked he had been, though the thought wasn't gone completely. He went down with Scott, fingers grazing over his pendant, a happy smile on his lips.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful people! 💖</p><p>How were your holidays so far? I'm still stressed... Honestly, I'm kind of taking refuge in the guest room<br/>and my family doesn't like it...I mean...what am I supposed to do all day?<br/>Do they want me to perform some kind of ritual? Because I'm tempted, really, but I don't think they'd like it very much either...<br/>It's not like there's anything to do...I don't have a car or a bike, it's raining all the time and icy cold.<br/>Even the dog doesn't want to go outside...Maybe I'll figure it out how to please them before I'm going back home.<br/>Maybe not. Stay tuned.</p><p>Enjoy! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
It had been reluctant, but right after the phone call with Stiles, Derek had canceled the hotel suite he'd booked. He shouldn't be disappointed, because he knew this outcome was a possibility the moment he booked it all.<br/>
</p><p>And sure, of all the things that could go wrong, Jennifer decided to interrupt his conversation with Stiles instead of just doing as she was told. It had been Derek's luck though that Ennis was hot on her heels, changing their unwanted <em>intimate togetherness</em> into a violent threesome of sorts.<br/>
</p><p>The good thing was, all Derek had to do was open the side door of Ennis' van and that hadn't even been planned.</p><p>Derek was just a bit worried that the whole kidnapping scene was caught on one of the many traffic cams, but then again, who would look at those too closely if not given any reason to? He still chose the back alleys without surveillance cameras near when he walked home just to be sure he won't be seen.<br/>
</p><p>On a subconscious level he knew he should feel guilty for ratting out Julia-Jennifer, but every time he came anywhere near he remembered how she threatened to hurt Stiles in that awful way of hers and all he could feel was relief. Whatever Ennis or whoever, was going to do to her, she won't survive it and Derek won't feel any remorse for her.<br/>
</p><p>People like him and Ennis, Derek knew were a problem, a threat to society and they shouldn't even walk free. Though, without them, even worse human beings would still terrorize the very ground they're on.<br/>
</p><p>No apology in the world would change or lessen the evil they'd done. They were irredeemable.</p><p>The second phone call with Stiles felt like sitting in a rollercoaster, going from shock, to excitement, happiness, slight disappointment and ending with the urge to tell Stiles how much he loved him. Derek had to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting it out, not ready to say it out loud in that moment, if ever.<br/>
</p><p>He ate a good portion of his candy, got ready for bed and fell asleep while reading Karin Slaughter's Broken. The next day he woke up early as usual and started his daily workout routine with his morning run.<br/>
</p><p>The crisp cold air was burning his lungs as he pushed himself just a little further than yesterday, earning himself the caramel latte he'd get on his way home, as he did a row of fifty dips on a park bench. His legs were warm and tight, in need of a relaxing bath and Derek already knew what he would do as soon as he got in.<br/>
</p><p>Derek ran back in a light jog, detouring to the small coffee shop to get his self-assigned treat, smiling to himself when he finally took a sip. The rich caramel flavor paired with coffee was his ultimate reward since his favorite muffins were out of season. Just another street down and he'd be home.</p><p>He was contemplating which bath additive he'd use once he drew himself enough water, when a red stretch limousine slowed down next to him. Derek looked over and watched the tinted black window slide open slowly, revealing Deucalion. "Get in." the man told him, causing Derek to stop.<br/>
</p><p>"As fun as this is probably going to be, I have to decline." Derek replied with a sarcastic undertone. Deucalion frowned at him, holding his hand up in a gesture to indicate his chauffeur to halt the car.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not going to repeat myself." the older man responded snobbish and Derek snorted.</p><p>"Then don't. I'm on my way home." Derek told him and continued on to his destination. The stretch limo followed him slowly, somehow giving off a menacing air.</p><p>Out of his peripheral vision, Derek could see Deucalion sitting in his car, staring at him with his only good eye. "It's interesting to me how someone like you would start to mess with people like us."<br/>
</p><p>"<em>People like us,</em>" Derek replied mockingly. "What are you? Vampires?" he scoffed. Belatedly he realized Stiles attitude obviously rubbed off on him on some level. Not that Derek wasn't a sassy person, but he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing when it concerned Deucalion.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm a club owner, you know that, I know that, everyone knows it. Though, we both are aware I do have a lot of side businesses, which was why you suggested to take care of Julia Baccari. Who has been a loyal and paying customer so far," Deucalion told him. "What I'm interested in is why some ordinary guy like you would do that? Shouldn't you people go to the police?"<br/>
</p><p>"Do you even know what she did with all the rohypnol she bought? Or do you ignore it? I already told you about two of her kills." Derek replied, disregarding Deucalion's question.</p><p>"I never know what my customers do with their purchase, but I have to admit that I'm not a fan of her blame game. Kali was a trusted member and it hurt me to lose her." Deucalion said, thinking for a moment. "Why don't you start working for me? You obviously don't seem to have a problem with my business." Deucalion suggested.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not interested. I don't need the money and I certainly don't have use for such a reputation." Derek answered. Flying under the radar only worked as long as you stay far away from people like Deucalion, who were probably already on a watch list of the DEA or something.<br/>
</p><p>The older man nodded in understanding. "Still. We need to talk." Deucalion insisted.</p><p>Gesturing between them with his coffee in a subtle way, Derek pointed out:"I thought we were already doing that." He didn't slow down his stride though.</p><p>"Then tell me: Why did you inform me about her? You seemed convinced that she's a threat to me. I'm curious why you cared and still don't want to work for me." Deucalion said, his head inclined as he waited for Derek's answer.<br/>
</p><p>Derek shrugged, looked around them, aware of how fishy they looked talking like this. "Maybe I'm an upstanding citizen?" he asked, earning an aloof laugh from Deucalion.<br/>
</p><p>"See, I thought you were and you obviously do everything to uphold that façade, you're very convincing too. Thing is, I think you got a very dark side." Deucalion smiled at him and Derek stopped in his track.<br/>
</p><p>"You're wrong. She threatened someone I love. Everyone goes through unmeasurable lengths to ensure their safety. I'm an ordinary person, nothing dark about me." Derek denied, hoping Deucalion would be easily derailed from the truth.<br/>
</p><p>"Maybe. Now get in." Deucalion demanded, his limousine standing next to Derek, Ennis got out of the drivers seat, probably to manhandle Derek if necessary. For a split second Derek considered fighting him, but he got an inkling they knew where he lived and would easily break in to ensure a private conversation. And Derek really didn't want to get a new lock over the holidays.<br/>
</p><p>He gave in and got in the car, sitting opposite of Deucalion. Ennis followed suit and started to drive off with them.</p><p>"Is she dead?" he asked bluntly, a question he needed answered above all.</p><p>Deucalion looked like he debated something in his head. "She's here and there, if you must know," He sighed. "The twins aren't as creative as Julia apparently was. The Darach, really? A lot of young man won't have to live in fear now that she's gone, that's for sure."<br/>
</p><p>"Good." Derek replied, looking out the window for orientation. He hated not to know where they were going. He absentmindedly undid the shoelaces of his right running shoe.</p><p>"As I was saying, I want you in my organization, you're fit, handsome and intelligent. I could use someone like you." Deucalion insisted, not noticing what Derek was doing or maybe he didn't care enough, feeling too safe with his breathing muscles in the front.<br/>
</p><p>Derek smiled politely and very fake at him. "I already declined and I will do so no matter how often you ask." his tone dripping with false friendliness. He put his coffee cup at the small table to his left.<br/>
</p><p>The older mans face twisted into an annoyed mask. "I don't have to ask to get what I want. We did you a favor. You're in my debt." Deucalion replied, glaring at Derek.<br/>
</p><p>Without really thinking about it, Derek pounced on him, getting behind Deucalion, his shoelace around the man's throat, holding on tight to prevent him from calling out to Ennis. "And I said no," Derek growled low in anger, pushing his knee into Deucalion's back. "We did each other a favor, we're even. If you want to continue on with your life, you leave me and everyone around me alone. Are we clear?" he asked, waiting for Deucalion to respond, twisting the shoelace tighter to make his point. "I could kill you right now, it's not even a difficult feat for me. I won't have a sleepless night because of you either."<br/>
</p><p>Deucalion gasped for breath, trying to get his fingers between his throat and the shoelace. He couldn't even reach behind himself for Derek, because of the way he was held at distance with Derek's knee.  "Kch- hahh" not a single coherent word got passed his lips.<br/>
</p><p>"I said: Are we clear?" Derek asked again, letting up a little to give Deucalion the chance to nod or shake his head at least. It took him a moment longer than Derek expected him to, but then the older man affirmed with a nod. "I'm going to let you go, you're not telling your driving gorilla over there or you're both dead. You'll stop the car and that's the last we see of each other." he told him, leaving no room for arguments.<br/>
</p><p>He took his shoelace away, watching Deucalion double over in an attempt to get as much air in as possible. Coughing and holding his throat in obvious pain, he looked back at Derek with watery eyes. It took a while for him to regain his composure. "You could've killed her yourself." the man stated with a rough voice and Derek smirked at him.<br/>
</p><p>"Correct." he answered, his eyes cold as he looked at Deucalion crouching on the floor of his own stretch limousine.</p><p>"I don't- I don't see why you came to- came to me." Deucalion was interrupted by his own coughing fit a few times. His throat would be sore for at least a week.<br/>
</p><p>Derek shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. Outsourcing is a trend anyway." he answered a lot more flippant than intended as he put his shoelaces back. He had enough of this stupid conversation the second it started. All Derek wanted to do was go home and take a bath. Deucalion didn't need to know that Derek suspected Jennifer to make him the prime suspect if he went after her on his own. It was the best option to have it done by someone she didn't see coming.<br/>
</p><p>Deucalion's laugh was rough as he struggled to right himself on the seat Derek had inhabited at the start of their joined drive. "I knew it. You don't have a dark side. You're pitch black."<br/>
</p><p>He fixed Deucalion with an icy cold stare. "You're wrong. I'm just intelligent enough to leave the dirty work to others," he told him with an empty smile . "Now stop the car." Derek instructed.<br/>
</p><p>A moment longer of a mutual staring contest and then Deucalion pushed a button next to a mini-fridge. The Limousine stopped slowly and Derek took his coffee cup and got out, not sparing them another glance as he made his way back to the city. He sighed heavily, knowing he was far away from his apartment and had to walk back to get to his ultimate goal: a nice hot bath.<br/>
</p><p>Derek really hoped for Deucalion to stay away from him. The way he had held that man's life in his hands gave him a power rush he'd almost forgotten about, tempted to just end it right then and there and be done with it. He balled his trembling hand to a fist at his sides and breathed a few times in and out evenly to ease the restless, unfinished feeling currently coursing through him.<br/>
</p><p>It didn't help that he felt the tender line on both of his hands, where the shoelace had rubbed the palm of his hands raw, reminding him of what he had done and making it easier to picture himself going through with it.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you lovely people 💖<br/>Happy belated New Year! </p><p>My  start into 2021 was kinda a nightmare at my parents soooo I went home earlier then I actually intended to.<br/>Anyway, I hope you like this chapter 💕</p><p>Enjoy! 💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
"Do you really think it's a good idea to play one-on-one? We'll only end up switching who's in the goal all the time." Stiles groaned, he never liked Lacrosse that much to begin with, but Scott was convinced they needed a revival of the good ole days.<br/>
</p><p>Scott passed him the ball, sighing. "Stop complaining, you're just afraid you won't score against me." he positioned himself in the goal, ready to block any attempt Stiles would make.<br/>
</p><p>Determined to prove Scott wrong, Stiles bend his knees a bit for a better stance and then ran full speed at the goal, ball safely in his Crosse net. Stiles feigned to go left and then threw right past Scott and into the goal. He jumped up and down in triumph and Scott let him, looked over Stiles shoulder with a smile.<br/>
</p><p>Before Stiles could catch on what was happening, someone jumped on his back with a screeched "Batman!" Golden locks fell over his shoulder and Stiles mirrored Scott's smiled.<br/>
</p><p>"Catwoman, what a surprise!" he laughed, letting go of his Crosse in order to hold onto Erica. "Long time no see." She eventually let go of him, only to be able to hug him again, this time ending it in a loud kiss on his cheek. Stiles knew there had to be a red stain now too.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as she took a step back, Stiles saw that she wasn't alone here. Lydia stood at the sidelines in her high heels, all prim and proper. Isaac was with her, a lot closer to her than Stiles would've expected. When he finally made his way over to them he was immediately engulfed in a warm hug from Lydia. Isaac patted his shoulder awkwardly, probably still not over the fact they drunkenly made out at prom.<br/>
</p><p>They always had a sarcastic relationship bordering on hate, but that night changed something for Isaac and Stiles didn't care enough to find out what exactly. If he discovered his own sexuality, it wasn't Stiles problem anyway.<br/>
</p><p>"You two a thing or something?" Stiles asked Lydia with a wink and she scoffed, shoving his shoulder.</p><p>"Shut up. As if." she replied.</p><p>Stiles shrugged, shortly looking at everyone in the group. "Maybe you should try it, he's not a bad kisser as far as I remember." he quipped, watching Isaac changing color from white to red.<br/>
</p><p>"God, can't you shut the fuck up, Stilinski?" Isaac told him, apparently embarrassed. He looked anywhere but at Stiles.</p><p>Lydia inclined her head, assessing Isaac. "Yeah, no," she eventually said, elongating both words as if in thought. "He's interested in someone else entirely, but that doesn't mean they're not just as unavailable as I am."<br/>
</p><p>That made Stiles perk up. "Ohhh, do tell!" he demanded, eyes shining with mischief. "Ickly little Isaac got a crush. Is it someone from College?" he asked.<br/>
</p><p>Lydia clicked her tongue at him. "Sometimes, you're an idiot." was the only thing she said about it. Even Erica didn't seem to want to tell him and Scott didn't look like he even knew about it so he let it go.<br/>
</p><p>One of Erica's long red fingernails hooked under the silver chain around his neck as she pulled the pendant out from underneath Stiles shirt. "What's this?" she asked. "Since when are you a fan of jewelry?"<br/>
</p><p>Stiles unclenched her hand from around the pendant and smoothed it over on his chest. "It's Derek's Christmas present for me. He made it." he told her, his thump brushing over the gleaming surface.<br/>
</p><p>"Derek <em>made</em> this for you?" Erica asked, her mouth gaping open in disbelieve. "On his own? Not just ordering it from a website?"</p><p>"Yeah, he knows someone who helped him, but he did make it himself." Stiles answered. "Why? Does it look stupid on me?" he wanted to know, unsure because he usually never wore accessories like that. And certainly nothing someone made him.<br/>
</p><p>Erica's eyes widened at that. "No, that's not what I meant, it looks great and I just...wow. Your boyfriend really goes that extra mile, huh?" she jokingly said. Stiles decided to not mention his other present, knowing she'd probably punch him for not accepting a nice holiday.<br/>
</p><p>They gathered their Lacrosse stuff and went to their car's, quickly deciding they would go to Lydia as a group and order pizza. "That's the only way to end a training session I never wanted to have." Stiles remarked, as he drove after Lydia's car with Scott.<br/>
</p><p>"Your boyfriend looks like he works out a lot," his best friend mused. "I thought you would too by now."</p><p>"Fuck off, just because he's crazy about maintaining his muscles- which are heaven send FYI, he looks like a Greek god or whatever, definitely not human- doesn't mean I have to kill myself at the gym. He likes me the way I am, thank you very much." Stiles replied, looking over at Scott who held his hands up in defense.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, I got it, you're still lazy as ever. At least that never changed." Scott responded with a half shrug.</p><p>Stiles furrowed his brows. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked not seeing how he had changed in other ways.</p><p>"It's just...you were different at school. After Allison's aunt kidnapped you, you'd been skittish all the time and then when you finally regained your confidence, Lewis happened and you got so quiet. With Derek, it's, I don't know, you're not the same as before everything, but you're not as bad as right after..." Scott said, gesturing to emphasize his point, even though he seemed to not even know what kind of point he was trying to make.<br/>
</p><p>The wrinkle of Stiles furrowed brow grew. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, not seeing how it's a problem to move on from his trauma and finally being able to live like a normal person who doesn't have panic attacks every which way or startles at the smallest sign a stranger was about to touch him.<br/>
</p><p>Scott shrugged again undecidedly. "I don't know. You're just different."</p><p>"Good different or bad different?" Stiles wanted to know, trying to ease his facial expression back into a more relaxed one, but it was really hard at the moment.</p><p>"Jury's still out on that one." Scott replied after a moment of silence, ever so helpful.</p><p>"Great. Thanks for your input." Stiles grumbled and parked his Jeep behind Lydia's car. Isaac was watching him, when he spilled out of the drivers side and blushed, quickly following the girls into the Martin's residence.<br/>
</p><p>They were spreading out in the living room, Erica right next to Stiles on the love seat.</p><p>"Hey, did you know the Argent's moved back here a few weeks ago? I saw Allison and her dad at the supermarket." Isaac said unthinkingly as he reached out to take the soda Scott offered him.<br/>
</p><p>Lydia was conspicuously quiet. "Yeah, Allison contacted me a while ago, asking if it's okay for me or something,"  Scott said. "It's not like she knew what her aunt did, right? I never understood why they left all of a sudden. I really loved her and they just...disappeared."<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Isaac said, his eyes wider than before as he scratched his cheek nervously. Bringing up Stiles trauma didn't seem to be on his top ten list of things to do.<br/>
</p><p>"I never blamed her," Stiles said then, because how could he, if Kate had never kidnapped him in the first place? "If you're texting Ally, I'd really like to see her again." he told Scott. Her whole family moved out of Beacon Hills when Kathrine Argent's pedophilic and murderous ways came to light. Allison had been so ashamed of her, just as her father. Only Allison's mom and Grandfather had thought Kate was framed for those things, never telling anyone who they suspected though.<br/>
</p><p>That had been the reason Chris and Victoria split up. The evidence produced against Kate was just too much to ignore and Chris didn't want to have anything to do with his sister. Or someone apologizing Kate's behavior with an obvious mental illness, when there was none.<br/>
</p><p>Kate had just been evil and Allison as well as her dad had seen it, but didn't want to have to deal with the entire town shunning them.</p><p>"I talked to her too." Lydia said as she sat down in her plush armchair. "She wanted to meet up for coffee," she clarified. "But I haven't decided on a day yet."</p><p>Stiles hummed. "Do you think it would be too much if I came with?" he asked. Lydia tipped her head from side to side as if to determine the correct answer.</p><p>"Hard to say," Lydia responded. "She does blame herself a lot. Especially for the fact that she never suspected anything, when in hindsight, a lot of Kate's insinuations regarding Scott suddenly made sense. We were only sixteen and the way her aunt looked at you Scott was just plain wrong." she went on.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't remember much of that time." Scott said from beside Isaac.</p><p>Erica scoffed. "You don't even remember what happened last week, so I'm not surprised there." she snarked at him. Scott and Erica had always been like fire and water most of the time, but they put up with each other for the sake of their friends group. Much like Isaac and Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>"At least I'm not smoking weed all the time..." Scott replied sullenly. He probably envied her for getting the good stuff.</p><p>It was Isaac who hit him for that. "Dude, that's for her epilepsy," he stated. "It's not like she's a stoner just for fun."</p><p>"Scott's mean, hold me Batman!" Erica exclaimed, cuddling up to Stiles who just put his arms around her in answer. "Jeeze, could you get any better at this? Your new boyfriend sure helped..." she remarked then.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sighed dreamily. "Yeah...he really did."</p><p>"So, I saw his profile picture and damn. Please tell me he's uglier in person. Like, does he have a weird angle or something?" Erica demanded to know as Stiles petted her head.<br/>
</p><p>"He's even more handsome in person, I swear. His looks should be illegal. No weird angle or anything. And he smells so great. If he wasn't my boyfriend I would probably pine for him from afar," or probably not, considering he wouldn't know about Derek's soft and sweet side if he had never gotten to know him. "And before you ask: Yes, his dick is awesome too."<br/>
</p><p>"Damn, Stilinski. I'm jealous. Does he have handsome friends too? I mean, he's obviously good for your mental health too, you actually look happy and if he's really such a good looking guy, you got the whole package." Erica sighed. Stiles couldn't fault her, she didn't know about the huge flaw Derek obviously had and he wouldn't dare say it out loud to anyone.<br/>
</p><p>Lydia looked like she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell before she could even consider to say it. "That might be our pizza." she announced and got off her armchair.<br/>
</p><p>"I do hope he makes you happy, dude." Scott told him, probably trying to apologize for his statement in the car.</p><p>"Thanks," Stiles accepted it for what it was. "Oh and Erica, I'm sorry, Derek is kind of a socially awkward person, so he got no friends." <em>as far as I know.</em>, he finished in his head.<br/>
</p><p>Derek could very well have acquaintances at the very least, if not real friends. Although he never got to know any of those. Just Lorna and she worked for him, which was very different.<br/>
</p><p>Especially with that mysterious woman from Christmas Day Derek had met. It indicated that his boyfriend had an entire life Stiles knew nothing about, which was weird, because he knew all about his bloody past.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! 💕</p><p>Everyone who is missing Boyd here, don't worry, he'll be there soon enough.<br/>I aged him up for this story, so he doesn't know the others yet. </p><p>On another note: What is up with Isaac? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! 💕</p>
<p>Was super motivated to draw again, so yeah, there's a picture to go with this chapter.<br/>It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it, but I couldn't change it too much without ruining it completely.<br/>You can find it on my <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a></p>
<p>Enjoy! ...or not, idk, I'm not the boss of you. 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<h1>
  
</h1>
<p><br/>Once Christmas was well over, Stiles flew back to New York in hope of finding out what had happened with Derek during his time away and how they would spend New Year's now.</p>
<p>Derek was waiting for him at the gate, wearing the new sweater Stiles got him and a soft smile in greeting. "Hey," his boyfriend said breathy, meeting the kiss Stiles initiated halfway. "How was your flight?"</p>
<p>Another kiss later, they walked side by side towards the parking lot. "Without a hitch." Stiles answered. He didn't protest when Derek took his luggage, inwardly sighing happily. "Are you going to tell me who punched you in the face or am I supposed to ignore it?" he asked then. The bruise was faint, but still visible.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you," Derek replied, annoyance coloring his tone. "Later." he added, as soon as Stiles took a deep breath to start asking more questions.</p>
<p>"Awesome..." Stiles mumbled, suspecting that Derek would like him to forget about it as soon as they were home. Fat chance of that happening, when he only had to look at his boyfriend to see something occurred while Stiles was away.</p>
<p>They got to Derek's Camaro and Stiles watched him put the bag into cars trunk, coming back to Stiles to press him against the car and kiss him for all his might. "I missed you." Derek stated after their little make out session.</p>
<p>"I missed you too." Stiles automatically responded, still a bit breathless.</p>
<p>Their drive to Derek's apartment was quiet, since Stiles questions were unlikely to be answered in Derek's car and he couldn't focus on anything else either. His priorities were set and his ADHD had latched on anyway.</p>
<p>Once they were inside, Stiles closed the door and leaned back against it, watching Derek slip out of his shoes and put his luggage down near the bedroom. "Or did you want to go to your dorm first? Sorry for assuming." Derek said, when he took in how Stiles still stood there unmoving.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I could've said something earlier if I really did want to go to my dorm room," Stiles replied, staying put. "So, are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?" he asked, crossing his arms in a self-protecting manner.</p>
<p>Derek went over to his couch and sat down on it. He was looking at his hands for a moment, rubbing at the redness there. "Have you ever heard of the Darach?" he asked, looking up and straight at Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles breath hitched and quickened right after. Of course he had heard of a serial killer that had never been found and that was still roaming through America. "...yes." he answered belatedly. Was Derek implying he knew that person? Or could it be that he was responsible for those deaths too? No that last part was unlikely.</p>
<p>"When I was seventeen, I met her. She used me as an alibi. We were friends at first, but I quickly found out that she was like me in a way. Though she killed for fun, not revenge," Derek exhaled heavily. "She framed her lover for two of her kills. And even though I didn't have to and even though it was technically statutory rape upon actual rape what she did to me, I lied for her." he was picking at the inside of his palm and as Stiles came closer he could see blisters marring the skin.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you go to the police?" Stiles asked, eyes fixed on the apparent wound Derek had now after picking on his own skin. He was aware that this question wasn't the best choice, but sadly his only. "It was rape, right? Like you said and she would've gone to jail for that, or at least the murders."</p>
<p>"But they would've asked how we got to know each other in the first place and then I had to tell them that I met her while buying rohypnol in a shady bar. And if I didn't, she probably would've and then they could've found out why a seventeen year old would do that in the first place," Derek clasped his hands together to force Stiles to look away. "You see, I didn't want to be a victim, but I also didn't want them to find out about my business either. I had no other choice as to lie for her."</p>
<p>"You made me lie for you like that..." Stiles realized as he held Derek's gaze, now glistening with a light sheen of tears. <em>Guilt</em>, he concluded and slipped out of his sneakers to make his way over to Derek.</p>
<p>"I hate myself for doing that to you, but I knew it would work back then. Though I had to threaten you, too." he paused. "Honestly I never thought you would keep quiet and would just tell on me the second your dad got to you. I even expected it. Probably because that's what I would've deserved," Derek replied. "But the thing is...she, Jennifer or Julia or whatever she called herself last, came back and she broke into my studio while I was in there."</p>
<p>"Derek...did you...?" Stiles was too afraid of the answer to outright ask if Derek had killed her. He was sitting down in front of Derek on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't kill her. She threatened me. Told me to break up with you or she would target you," Derek said, he reached out to Stiles but decided to stop again. "Make you one of her victims before the end of this year. And the scary thing is, you already know her."</p>
<p>Stiles caught Derek's hand and held it, caressing the lines on the palm of his hand. "But you did something, because I'm still here and we're still together...." Stiles concluded. <em>And the bruises on your body paint a telling picture.</em> "Who was she? I mean in my life, because I don't remember any new female contacts in the last year."</p>
<p>"Your Sociology Professor," he answered. "She mocked me with being so close to you already. And yes, I did something," Derek admitted. "Her lover, remember? That was Kali, she was Deucalion's right hand, who's running a drug ring. It hurt his business to lose her and now that Julia-Jennifer was back, there was a chance of her trying something again. He got rid of her."</p>
<p>Stiles blew the breath he had been holding out. "Jesus Christ..." he said. "And damn, I really liked Professor Burkhard," Stiles stated. "Though, that's probably how she lures her victims in so easily, she looked innocent."</p>
<p>"Only when you don't get to know her too closely," Derek responded, taking his hand back. "Deucalion found me and demanded I'd work for him. I didn't like the way he asked." he said, holding both his hands up for Stiles to see the lines properly. "I choked him with the shoelace of my running shoes. He's alive, just needed some persuasion to stay away. Though if someone shady approaches you, tell me." Then he pointed to his face. "I got this from Ennis, one of Deucalion's henchman."</p>
<p>Stiles gulped upon all this new information. "I guess you had a lot more eventful holidays compared to me," he said eventually. "And NYU is in need of a new Sociology Professor too. You know, at least she gave me a good grade before she died."</p>
<p>Derek frowned at him. "That's morbid."</p>
<p>"No, that's lucky and anyway she was a crazy serial killer, who cares?" Stiles said unthinkingly. "She probably didn't even have any family left...uhm...oh." as soon as his brain caught up to his mouth, it was already out in the open and he couldn't take it back.</p>
<p>His boyfriend got up and went into the kitchen. "You hungry?" apparently evading Stiles.</p>
<p>"Derek?" he called after him, quickly following him. "Hey, you know how I meant that, right?" Stiles winced a bit as he said that, but Derek didn't even look up to him, engrossed in the process of getting ingredients out of the fridge.</p>
<p>"...sure," his boyfriends answered slowly. "I mean, you made it clear how you'd view me from an outsiders perspective.", he said faux casually.</p>
<p>Stiles sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Derek, that's not what I meant and you know it. You're nothing like her," he said, for a moment unsure if he just meant Julia-Jennifer-Janine or Kate too. "You're not like <em>them.</em>" he settled on, because it was true.</p>
<p>With a loud clatter Derek threw his cutting board at the counter, causing Stiles to flinch. "Aren't I?" he asked. "I took the life's of many people. And I don't even feel sorry about it. I'm a cold blooded killer. Same as them." he replied hotly.</p>
<p>"That's not true. You killed them in revenge, you got rid of people actively helping a pedophile and arsonist who wiped out whole families. And the Darach obviously killed innocent people just for fun. They were both completely crazy and psychotic. You're nothing like them," Stiles said, getting closer to Derek. "Deep down, you're a good guy, Derek."</p>
<p>"Don't delude yourself," Derek replied. "It's simple: I took life's, just like them. No one will even cry after me when I die, because there is no one left, just like there's no one left with Julia."</p>
<p>Stiles put his hands on both of Derek's cheeks to force him to look up at him. "There's me. I will be devastated when you're gone. Derek, look at me. <em>You're not like them,</em> not to me." Stiles insisted. "The way I see it, you saved me again."</p>
<p>"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be part of this mess in the first place." Derek mumbled, not wanting to accept Stiles assurance too easily.</p>
<p>"I would be part of some other mess I got myself into then, but you wouldn't be there to help me out of it. I don't want it any other way. Can't we just be happy that this is over now and we're together? I really fucking missed you." Stiles said against Derek's cheek before peppering his face with small kisses, cautious of Derek's nose. The faded telltale black and blue marks under his eyes indicating that Ennis got him there.</p>
<p>They hadn't seen each other only for a week, but it felt a lot longer. They were spoiled, being with each other almost every day made it hard to be without the other for an extended amount of time.</p>
<p>Strong arms wound around his middle, pressing him closer against Derek and hitching the fabric of his hoodie up in the process. The ingredients on the counter quickly forgotten, as Stiles pulled at Derek's hair at the same time as Derek's hands slipped under Stiles hoodie. He was looking at Stiles with wide blown pupils. "I want you to fuck me hard." Derek said.</p>
<p>"We should relocate this to the bedroom then." Stiles replied swallowing hard, but not moving in the slightest as he held Derek's gaze a moment longer. Derek's fingertips ghosted over his back until he got a hold of the hem of Stiles hoodie, taking it off in one swoop as Stiles held up his arms.</p>
<p>The silver pendant fell back against his breastbone, warm from his body heat. Stiles shed fabric found a new place on the floor while Derek's hands roamed his body, pulling him in by his hips again to catch Stiles lips in a searing kiss.</p>
<p>Creating a little distance between them, Derek let his teeth graze Stiles upper lip as they parted, looking at him with heat in his eyes. "You're so beautiful." he said, emotion palpable in his voice. Stiles was sure there was something else Derek wanted to say, but settled on this instead.</p>
<p>"Scott said he thought I'd be fitter, because of you. I think he was disappointed I'm not some buff hunk now." Stiles said, trying to get out from under the scrutinizing gaze.</p>
<p>Derek huffed annoyed. "Scott can go fuck himself. You're perfect the way you are," he was kissing the side of Stiles face, his jaw and then his shoulder. "You have no idea how much I want you. All the time."</p>
<p>He was smiling to himself, tilting his head to kiss the place behind Derek's ear in return. "Same," Stiles responded, backing Derek out of the kitchen in the direction of his bedroom. "And as much as I love seeing that sweater on you, because damn it really fits right, you gotta get on my level of nakedness soon."</p>
<p>They finally made it into the bedroom, where Derek switched their places and pushed Stiles gently down on the bed into a sitting position. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, making a show out of taking the sweater off. Stiles scooted forwards, noticing that Derek was more defined than before he left for Christmas. "Hell yes..." he breathed out. He fiddled with Derek's belt and opened his jeans, kissing the abs in front of him, while Derek buried his hands in Stiles hair.</p>
<p>When he slid his boyfriends pants down, his mouth went south with them, kissing a trail towards his crotch, nosing at Derek's thick pubic hair. Stiles ignored his cock intentionally for the moment, letting his hands wander back up to grab Derek's sculpted butt.</p>
<p>As Stiles right hand drifted over Derek's crease, one finger slipping between his cheeks, he looked up, a bit startled at his own boldness. He had never fucked a men before, although he was pretty sure he'd enjoy that too. "You want me to open you up?" he asked, his confidence slipping slightly. Stiles didn't want to hurt Derek and he definitely didn't have enough good experiences to not panic about that.</p>
<p>Derek petted his hair, causing Stiles head to fall back even more to look up properly. "Only if you want to. It's okay if you're not sure." he said then, sounding like he meant every word.</p>
<p>Stiles sighed and let his head drop forward to kiss Derek's hip. "I want to, but what if I hurt you?" he said against Derek's skin.</p>
<p>"Then I'll tell you and we stop and change it up. Don't worry about me, Stiles, I trust you to not intentionally hurt me and I trust you to stop when I ask you to." Derek said, caressing Stiles neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>Stiles looked up again. "Don't you want to at least lie down?" he asked with a quirked brow.</p>
<p>His boyfriend smirked down at him. "Nah, I kind of like the view..." Derek's cock twitched as he said this. It caused Stiles to snort, but also slide down the bed to get on his knees. It was a lot more comfortable that way.</p>
<p>Derek reached over and into his nightstand for the lube, handing it to Stiles. When he opened the cap, Derek took Stiles chin in hand, to make sure he'd look at him. "Don't you want to take your jeans off too? Once you got lube on your hand, it'll get a bit more complicated." Derek asked, receiving a nod in return.</p>
<p>Stiles quickly stood up and got out of his jeans and socks, kneeing back down almost immediately after completing that task, but this time he snagged a pillow to cushion his knees. Before Derek could suggest anything else, Stiles swallowed his cock down, a little overeager for him, but he knew he didn't have to be afraid Derek would hold him in place like Lewis had. Most of those times he actually blacked out due to lack of oxygen. Not that that ever stopped his ex.</p>
<p>All he was sure of was Derek's enthusiasm when giving head and he really wanted to know if he was able to feel that way too, instead of panic and fear. So far, as he bobbed his head, holding the base of Derek's cock in one hand and stroking the part he couldn't reach with his mouth, he only felt lust and curiosity.</p>
<p>Above him, Derek was moaning and breathing heavier, clearly indicating how much he liked it with bitten off praises he wasn't able to swallow down. Stiles increased the suction and released Derek's erection, licking the underside from base to tip as he looked up. He was met with aroused, almost black eyes. "Is this okay?" Stiles asked to be sure.</p>
<p>"Perfect, you're perfect." Derek replied breathy, licking his lips as he watched on how Stiles took his cock back into his warm mouth. Stiles was pretty sure Derek let him explore however he wanted to, but it was also clear as day how much he enjoyed the blowjob.</p>
<p>When Stiles opened the cap a second time, there was no one stopping him. He was mouthing distractedly on Derek's cockhead as he warmed the lube up a bit, before letting his fingers disappear between his crease. Stiles was feeling for Derek's pucker, rubbing the lube over it when he found it.</p>
<p>Taking his boyfriends cock back into his mouth, he pressed one finger slowly inside. Derek's hips involuntarily jerked forward, but Stiles had seen it coming and hastily moved with him to prevent himself from choking.</p>
<p>He was probing around, drawing more and more lecherous sounds from his boyfriend as he worked him open with one finger. Left hand on Derek's cock, he licked and kissed its head, pushing another finger in, searching for that perfect spot Derek had found in Stiles.</p>
<p>It took a while for him to find it, but once Stiles grazed over the spot with his fingertips, causing Derek to gasp and his legs to tremble, Stiles started massaging it in a sure circle motion. He was only focused on Derek's prostate, managing kitten licks on his dick absentmindedly.</p>
<p>Stiles changed his movement when he started to scissor his fingers in order to open Derek up more. Then he inserted another digit. "Stiles, please." Derek gasped, holding onto Stiles shoulder to keep himself upright. The squelching sound accompanied with Derek's moans were obscene in the otherwise quiet room.</p>
<p>Stiles pulled his fingers out of him and got to his feet, letting Derek position himself when he went for the nightstand and got a condom out. He rolled it over his painfully hard cock and then slicked it up with lube. After he had cleaned his hands with his own boxer briefs, he turned to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Derek was on his hands and knees on the bedspread and Stiles bit his bottom lip upon the sight. There was no way Stiles would be able to resist, so he fondled Derek's ass as he took position behind him. He rubbed his cockhead over Derek's entrance, slicking it up with even more lube and then pushed slowly in, holding his breath all the while.</p>
<p>Stiles was listening for any sign of Derek protesting or being in distress, but there wasn't one, only Derek pushing back against him and moaning loud and deep, when Stiles bottomed out. "Fuck, you feel so good." Stiles said, the words feeling like someone punched them out of him.</p>
<p>"Come on, start moving." Derek pleaded, just as he made an encouraging movement away from him and Stiles took Derek's hips in his hands to pull him back against himself, burying his cock deeper into Derek and then pulling out slowly just to repeat the motion.</p>
<p>Stiles held the pace up for a while longer, the steady rhythm giving him something to focus on as to not come too early. He liked this, fucking someone was definitely something Stiles had missed and he did tend to have pretty good stamina when with woman. It would be nice to know how that varied with men.</p>
<p>"Harder," Derek groaned. "Fuck me harder, Stiles." he demanded.</p>
<p>Aiming to please, Stiles did as he was asked to, increasing the pace. Derek was tight around his cock, his ass sucking him in as he fucked into Derek with even harder thrusts. He licked his lips, tasting his own salty sweat. "Like this?" he asked rhetorically, really. The way Derek had responded to his changes told him everything he needed to know.</p>
<p>"God yes, fuck, right there." Derek sobbed in delight. Stiles took hold of Derek's hip with one hand and reached around for his cock with the other, trying to jerk him off in the same rhythm he was fucking him.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Derek to come that way, a filthy moan escaping his mouth as he sank a little more into his mattress. Stiles wasn't there yet, but didn't know if he should continue on. "Don't stop, fuck me til you come." Derek ordered, probably noticing Stiles fading confidence due to his stuttering hips.</p>
<p>Stiles pushed Derek down with his own body even more, until he lay on his stomach. "Turn halfway towards me." he told him, so now he was laying on his side, looking at Stiles who had climbed on the bed with him and lowered himself down to kiss Derek, still fucking into him slow and steady.</p>
<p>Their lips slid together, tongues touching and licking into the others mouth from time to time. When Stiles finally came close to his own climax, Derek held him in place, fingertips pressed into Stiles butt cheek, probably leaving a bruise in the size of his hand.</p>
<p>He was too occupied with his release to really take notice of it anyway.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment, sharing lazy kisses and then Stiles pulled out carefully and took the condom off. For a second there he had to actually think about how to tie it off, because it had been so long ago he'd been the one to do it.</p>
<p>Stiles went into the bathroom to clean himself and brought a damp washcloth with him for Derek. The bedspread was a goner and so they just took it off and threw it on the ground to deal with it later on. They got under the covers and cuddled up to each other. "Thank you." Derek said into Stiles hair, kissing his temple.</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Stiles replied with a dumb smile. "Been a while for me. It was nice, hot. Definitely something I'd recommend to my future self." Stiles hummed, stroking Derek's arm with his fingertips.</p>
<p>Derek snorted a laugh. "You're a dork," he told him. "We still need to cook." Derek stated then, his tone indicating that he just thought of it.</p>
<p>"You want to get up?" Stiles asked, not really willing to leave this comfortable place just now.</p>
<p>"Not yet. Let's wait a moment longer." Derek replied, holding Stiles closer than a second ago, obviously relishing their embrace as much as Stiles did. Being this close to Derek, that was what Stiles had missed the most.</p>
<p>His hand wandered up and into Derek's hair. "You're in dire need of a haircut, unless you want to rock the Disney prince hair," Stiles stated. "I mean, I dig it. Makes you look softer. Approachable."</p>
<p>Derek hummed in reply. "Maybe that was my cunning plan."</p>
<p>As he twirled Derek's lock on his forehead, Stiles snorted. "I wouldn't put it past you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p>
<p>For the people asking themself if someone will die in one of the future chapters: 🔪 Yes, it'll take a while until we get there, but don't fret :D<br/>Some people just have to take their last breath at some point and Derek might or might not have something to do with that xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people!💕</p><p>whew, we're getting closer to New Years here lmao xD<br/>It's short, please forgive me. </p><p>But hey, maybe you still enjoy this one :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
There had been a short discussion about it, but in the end, Scott was going to sleep on the couch. Derek had told Stiles that he didn't have a problem with informing Scott about his nightmares and since he was Stiles best friend, he already knew about Stiles' own nightmares anyway.<br/>
</p><p>The flight tickets he had gotten Stiles were first class, so changing the remaining one into a round-trip ticket wasn't a feat. That way, Scott could spend New Years with them and fly back home the evening after.<br/>
</p><p>Derek watched Stiles plan their night out with a smile. "...or what about a club? Should we go clubbing on New Years? What's it like in New York that time around? Shouldn't we watch the ball drop? Or is that a too touristy thing to do?" Stiles mused, then he looked up at Derek with a helpless look in his eyes. "What do you think?"<br/>
</p><p>There were four pens Stiles was actually using. Two behind either of his ears, one was hanging out of his mouth and the last one was currently twirled around in his right hand, drawing Derek's attention to his hands for a while, bringing up a short memory from the night before. "Huh?" Derek voiced, blinking slowly as his brain caught up. "Are you or Scott the touristy types?" he asked then.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles inclined his head a bit as he thought about that. "Not really." he answered after a moment.</p><p>"Do you guys enjoy clubbing?" Derek wanted to know, trying to narrow Stiles list of activities down.</p><p>"Normally, yes." Stiles replied slowly, probably remembering the times he and Scott partied together for a brief second.<br/>
</p><p>"Look, I'm fine with anything, really. If you guys enjoy clubbing, we'll go to a club. Problem solved." Derek said, watching as the pen in Stiles mouth fell out, just as he unintentionally send the one in his hand flying.<br/>
"Dude...I've been sitting here for an hour, why couldn't you tell me this an hour ago?" Stiles asked with a sigh and put the pens back into his pencil case. Reaching over to get the one that flew away and revealing a short sliver of skin that Derek stared at unashamedly.<br/>
</p><p>Derek shrugged, the smile he had on never leaving his lips. "You looked cute muttering to yourself and taking notes. I enjoyed the sight," he responded. "Anyway, I'm off to the airport, your best friends flight will be landing in the next half an hour. Are you coming with?" Derek asked his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles shook his head. "No, I still need to put a few things away and it's not necessary, he knows how you look, you know how he looks, you two shouldn't have a problem finding each other," Stiles told him, still collecting all his stuff. "I can't believe the year is almost over..." Stiles mumbled.<br/>
</p><p>Derek leaned over the table to give Stiles a kiss goodbye, sneaking a piece of paper and a marker away. "And a new ones starting soon. Same old, same old." He slipped into his chuck tailors, grabbed his keys and leather jacket and left with a short goodbye on his lips.<br/>
</p><p>It felt like they were an old married couple and if it had been for Derek, he'd probably get Stiles a ring, but even he knew it would be too early for that. Everything else would look suspicious and crazy to any outsiders.<br/>
</p><p>And anyway, he didn't even have the courage to tell Stiles he loved him in those exact words, proposing was a few other levels above that. If he can't tell Stiles about his feelings, he wouldn't be able to ask him anything else...like if he wanted to move in.<br/>
</p><p>Derek got to his car, writing <strong>SCOTT </strong>on the piece of paper and put it in the passenger seat so he wouldn't forget it. He had heard a few stories about Scott, so he knew the guy was sometimes a bit inattentive. Derek didn't feel like running around to find him today, hence the improvised poster with his name on it.<br/>
</p><p>It didn't take him long to get there, but it was not easy to navigate through the masses when he walked to the gate Scott would be let out at. Derek stood to the side, hoping to be visible enough with no one in front of him as he held the paper up in one hand, shoving the other into his jeans pocket.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as the majority of passengers was out, he spotted Scott in a deep conversation with someone else. Did he actually make a friend on the flight here? The longer Derek looked at their interaction, the less he thought it was the case. Scott was surrounded by a whole group of people Derek distantly recognized from pictures on Stiles Facebook page.<br/>
</p><p>Well damn, that's more people than they planned for. One of the girls made him feel uneasy and Derek had no idea why. Deciding that he had to draw attention to himself for Scott to see him, he waved the sign around a bit.<br/>
</p><p>Six sets of eyes landed on him and he tried to smile, hoping it didn't look creepy or too forced, even though he felt awkward to be confronted with so many of Stiles friends at once, without said boyfriend being there with him.<br/>
</p><p>They still had to get their luggage, at least some of them, Scott and a curly haired blonde guy walked over to Derek. "Are you Derek?" Scott asked and Derek could see how the curly haired guy rolled his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>"No, I'm just someone who looks like him and in my free time I'm holding up signs with your name on it." Derek replied as dry as humanly possible, while staring Scott down. Being nice to Stiles friends was a good idea, but apparently he wasn't built to deal with dumb questions.<br/>
</p><p>The guy next to Scott groaned long suffering. "Fuck my life, he's perfect for Stilinski."</p><p>"He's unfriendly, how is that perfect?" Scott asked his friend with a frown. Derek mirrored it, getting equally annoyed at being talked about while there.<br/>
</p><p>"Case in point. When was Stiles ever a nice guy? You're delusional if you actually think he is..," the blonde guy said, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. Derek kind of liked him. "I'm Isaac by the way," he introduced himself. "Those people over there are Erica, Lydia, Allison and Jackson." he pointed them out.<br/>
</p><p>Once the others were with them, Lydia spoke up: "You don't have to take us with you, we'll get a cab and I already booked rooms for us a while ago. We wanted to surprise Stiles."<br/>
</p><p>"That's...nice." Derek replied carefully.</p><p>Derek could hear the guy named Jackson say: "You weren't kidding." when he gave Derek a once over and made him frown, but Jackson didn't elaborate. They all trotted after him, Scott a little sullenly. The comments, if there were any further ones, weren't loud enough for Derek to hear.<br/>
</p><p>They split up and Derek was made to swear not to tell Stiles anything about their visit. Scott reluctantly entered the Camaro after giving it the stink eye. As soon as they were both sitting, Scott cleared his throat. "Stiles is a nice guy, no matter what Isaac says. He's awesome and he deserves the best partner."<br/>
</p><p>"I agree," Derek replied and started the engine. "I'm trying to be someone who deserves him."</p><p>Scott sharply looked at him. "And you think you'll do that when you're throwing money at him? He'll see right through your rich boy routine." he said with an angry expression.<br/>
</p><p>Derek wasn't even fazed by Scott's little jab, just calmly driving towards his apartment. "I inherited a huge amount of money, because Kate Argent burned my family alive. And then years later she killed my older sister too. I've barely even touched that money. I don't know what kind of problem you have with me, but if you're jealous because Stiles is happy with me, this night won't be as pleasant as we all hoped." he told him coldly and relished in the fact that Scott kept his mouth shut after.<br/>
</p><p>It was quiet in the car for the whole ride. They were almost there, Derek just trying to find a spot to park his car. "Maybe you should know that Allison is Kate's niece. She uh, she and her dad distanced themselves from Kate, when it all came out. Part of her family were on Kate's side and it's just fucked up. Especially since she's dead. Allison is a good person is what I'm trying to say."<br/>
</p><p>For as long as Scott was talking, Derek felt frozen, realizing why Allison looked so familiar. "We're here." he replied after taking his time to gather himself. An Argent, someone who resembled Kate no less, was so close to him. Derek thought keeping away from Beacon Hills would be enough, but apparently Argent's found him anywhere.<br/>
</p><p>He got out of the car and Scott followed him suit, backpack thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>Derek had to focus and keep calm, not ready to let Stiles see something was wrong in any way. He was supposed to not tell him about their surprise and once Stiles would see Derek panicking, he'll want to know why.<br/>
</p><p>Luckily they had to walk around the block to get to his apartment, it was enough time for Derek to put his poker face on. "Did I say something wrong?" Scott asked beside him, watching him with a concerned face.<br/>
</p><p>Apparently he was the type to rather shoot first and ask questions later. No one should ever be dumb enough to hand that guy a gun. "I'm fine. Just let it go."<br/>
</p><p>"Sure..." Scott responded quietly.</p><p>Derek was kind of glad that Scott wouldn't stay longer than tomorrow evening. Letting him stay at Derek's apartment was just to make Stiles happy and for no other reason at all. He wasn't a fan of strangers in his own space and Scott seemed to be not as easy going as Stiles had told him he'd be.<br/>
</p><p>As they walked through the entrance and up the stairs, Scott was texting someone and that didn't bode well with Derek, knowing there were probably going to be more guests at the end of the day than he had expected to be.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank's for reading! 💖</p><p>Edit 01/26/2021: I updated all chapters and try to get rid of my bad habit of putting comma after a quote xD<br/>Apparently it's not a thing in english literature. I never really noticed ^^'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ^^</p><p>So, confession time: they're still not actually celebrating New Years lmao<br/>I promise, the next one will have them partying xD</p><p>hope you still enjoy the chapter!💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
He'd been barely able to contain his excitement about tonight. Going out with his best friend and his boyfriend wasn't something Stiles was used to do. At least not without drama and somehow he doubted there would be any drama.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles hoped Scott and Derek would get along for the short time they'd be alone, as he prepared the couch for Scott to sleep on. Derek would be in his old bedroom and Stiles would sleep in the one mainly used for their <em>activities. </em><br/>
</p><p>He had just put the extra cushion and blanket on the far side of the couch when the door opened. Stiles turned around to greet them, a smile on his lips already when he had to pause as he took in Derek's face. Something was different. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked his boyfriend, his initial happiness about Scott being here flying right out the window.<br/>
</p><p>Derek shook his head and just kissed him in greeting. Then his lips were pressed to Stiles temple for a brief second before he left for the kitchen. Stiles turned to Scott. "Seriously, what happened?" he wanted to know, but Scott answered with a shrug.<br/>
</p><p>"Dude, I got nothing." his best friend said then, when Stiles didn't stop staring at him expectantly. Stiles sighed and hugged Scott for a moment.<br/>
</p><p>"You want something to drink? You hungry?" Stiles asked, trying to be a good host. "Uh, this is where you're sleeping, hope it's okay." he gestured to the couch.<br/>
</p><p>"It's great," Scott replied. "But didn't you say there's a guestroom?"</p><p>Stiles was a bit distracted by the fact that Derek didn't come back so soon. "Uh, yeah, but uhm, we both got horrible nightmares and would keep each other up, so, there's that. We sleep in separate rooms," he sighed. "Derek actually sleeps on the couch. I think the guestroom reminds him too much of the time his sister was still alive..."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh man, you can't even sleep in the same room? Sorry," Scott's mouth twisted downwards. "Your issues got issues. Honestly, how could you two end up with each other...I don't get it."<br/>
</p><p><em>You see Scott, if one is a serial killer and the other is interested in solving crimes those worlds sometimes collide,</em> Stiles sighed internally. <em>No, he had no idea either.</em> Stiles settled on: "Beats me."<br/>
</p><p>"If he's making you happy it's okay though, we don't need to know why." Scott said with a smile.</p><p>"Hey, do you wanna watch something? You're welcome to turn on the tv and use my Netflix account. I'm gonna go and check up on Derek real quick." he said to his friend and left him in the living room, when Scott eagerly reached for the remote.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Derek standing immobile in front of the open fridge. "Derek?" he spoke softly, but didn't get a reaction so he cut the distance short and looked at his boyfriends face. He seemed to be spaced out. "Hey, come back to me." Stiles said, voice equally soft as before, his hand hovering over Derek's arm, then he petted him lightly to get his attention.<br/>
</p><p>Derek blinked rapidly, locking eyes with Stiles. "Oh. Sorry, I..." Derek seemed to be at a loss for words. He remembered to close the fridge stepping back before leaning against the counter behind him. "Thanks."<br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure nothing happened? You seem out of it. Hey, look at me." Stiles said, when Derek turned his gaze away like he was ashamed or hiding something. Probably the latter.<br/>
</p><p>It took a moment for Derek, but then he inhaled deeply. "Scott mentioned Allison. Argent," his boyfriend said. "I didn't know you were friends with her."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, we haven't been for a while. Uh, ever since her aunts untimely demise actually, but we got into contact again over the holidays. Well, my friends did, I saw her once with Lydia." Stiles told him, reaching out and rubbing Derek's arms, he felt cold.<br/>
</p><p>"You didn't tell me about that." his boyfriend said, a light scowl on his face.</p><p>"It was just coffee, we're not super best friends or whatever," Stiles replied, getting closer to Derek to kiss his cheek. "I would've told you if it was something major, I swear."<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles could see Allison's face clear as day as she approached. Her expression told Stiles she regretted having him with Lydia and her. "Hey Ally A." Stiles said regardless with a smile on his face. He had missed her, if he was honest. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>She returned his smile shyly "Hey. How are you?" she asked, looking briefly at Lydia, as if to signal her that she's aware of her presence too. Lydia ignored the initial awkwardness and embraced Allison in a tight hug. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great actually, new city, new College, new boyfriend. What about you?" Stiles answered, going for a hug too, once Lydia let go of her again. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not bad. You're not in GWU anymore?" Allison asked, it was the last she knew before leaving and apparently neither Scott nor Lydia had kept her up to date much. "I thought you wanted to go there so badly and last time I heard you got in..."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, yeah, but my ex boyfriend goes there too and the restraining order I got doesn't really work too well when we have the same classes. I decided to go to NYU instead and transferred," Stiles told her, ignoring Lydia's knowing smirk as she watched their interaction. "Now I got a new boyfriend. And he's awesome." he added.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>They took their seats and looked at the menu. "I got to know a bunch of people too, but it was never the same as with you guys. God, I know it was a good idea to leave, but I missed you guys so much," Allison said, reaching out and holding Lydia's hand for a moment. "I'm so sorry about what my aunt did to you. I wish she'd never come to visit back then."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay Ally, really. I never thought it was your fault," Stiles told her and she ducked her head. "I mean it. Can't say it often enough apparently." he smiled at her again, when she looked his way. The waitress was on her way to them. "Well, anyway, I'm leaving you two to your date. Don't wanna impose too much." he smirked at Lydia and got up. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not a date." Lydia replied stiffly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure, I believe you," his tone indicated that he did not believe her even a bit. He bend down to hug Allison for a moment. "Don't be a stranger."-</em><br/>
</p><p>Well, if it was something major regarding to Stiles, but since it wasn't he hadn't deemed it necessary to even voice. Lydia had eventually told him that he had in fact crashed their date without knowing.<br/>
</p><p>It was her own fault for not saying anything in the first place.</p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, letting his hands brush over Derek's arms and up just to come to a halt at his neck. "If you can't deal with her, you need to tell me for future meetings. Really, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."<br/>
</p><p>"Stiles," Derek finally said. "I killed her aunt, how am I supposed to ever meet her?" he asked Stiles in a hushed voice, just in case Scott decided to barge in at an inopportune moment.<br/>
</p><p>He leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Derek's. "I keep forgetting that you never had to deal with such a situation before," Stiles said equally quiet. "I mean, we got time, right? When the moment arises, you'll just communicate me in case you get overwhelmed. We can always play the horny couple card and leave." Stiles shrugged, staring right into Derek's eyes who closed his and huffed in amusement.<br/>
</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Derek said, but the corner of his mouth was turned up in somewhat of a smile.  "But you're right."</p><p>"Of course I'm right. Anyway, did you and Scott get along?" Stiles wanted to know and then Derek was looking at him again, leaning back a bit to have a conversation without getting a headache from going cross eyed.<br/>
</p><p>"More or less," Derek answered after a long moment of consideration. "He's not as kind as you have promised."</p><p>"Oh, he can be a dumbass sometimes, but he doesn't mean to offend anyone." Stiles immediately defended Scott and Derek raised his brows at him like he wanted to disagree, but he didn't say anything out loud.<br/>
</p><p>They both went back into the living room to watch some movies with Scott, just resting before they had to get ready for their night out. Stiles was debating on what they should eat, unwilling to party on empty stomachs, when the doorbell rang. "Did one of you already get something delivered?" Stiles frowned and saw Scott and Derek exchange a look.<br/>
</p><p>"No, but maybe you want to open the door?" Scott suggested, resulting in a deeper frown.</p><p>"Seriously, what did you guys do?" he asked, but went to get the door, buzzing whoever was standing downstairs up. "Should I be scared?" Stiles said and peered out the door, waiting for whoever was coming upstairs. It sounded like a whole group.<br/>
</p><p>Derek and Scott joined him at the door, waiting for the impromptu guests. Once Stiles could make out Erica, Lydia and Isaac, various screeching sounds escaped them that no one would own up to in the future. Allison and Jackson trailed behind, standing awkwardly next to them as Erica was hanging from Stiles like a limpet and Lydia kissed his cheek. "Aww, you all came, that's so sweet." Stiles commented, his eyes landing on Jackson, he pointed out: "Though, I have no idea what you're doing here, honestly."<br/>
</p><p>"You're not the only one, dickweed."</p><p>"Fuckface." Stiles replied easily. They both smiled at each other for a moment, then Stiles disentangled himself from Erica and embraced Allison in greeting. Now he knew why Derek had reacted that way, he'd been ambushed at the airport without back up.<br/>
</p><p>He could hear Isaac whistle as he went through the door, looking around. "Nice place you got there, Derek." he told him. They all relocated inside, closing the door tightly shut.<br/>
</p><p>"Thanks," his boyfriend answered a little shyly. Stiles realized that Derek probably wasn't used to so many loud people at once. "It was my sisters, she chose our interior."<br/>
</p><p>"Where is she now?" Jackson asked, not even trying to be insensitive, apparently just uninformed if Lydia's wince was any indication.</p><p>"Dead." Derek replied like Jackson had asked about the weather. The whole apartment was engulfed in awkward silence. Stiles could see how Jackson gulped, probably regretting his question big time. Allison's expression screamed guilty, even though it hadn't been <em>her</em> that killed Laura.<br/>
</p><p>Isaac was walking around the room, looking at the pictures and Scott had sat back down on the couch. Stiles clapped his hands once. "Well, anyone hungry?" he asked in hopes to save this night somehow.<br/>
</p><p>When Derek joined Isaac, Stiles kept an ear out for what was being said and heard Isaac tell Derek: "She was pretty." in a soft voice. He could see Derek nod and then heard him answer: "She was perfect. She didn't deserve to die so young." A lump grew in Stiles throat and he harrumphed until he felt it disappear.<br/>
</p><p>"My dad died too, but I can't say I feel sorry. I do miss my older brother Camden though." Isaac said and Stiles really should focus more on the conversation around him again. He tuned in right as his friends were deciding where to order.<br/>
</p><p>"I feel like it's a pizza day." Scott said, resulting in a grimace from Jackson.</p><p>"No way, I want something light. Sushi for example." Whittemore said, making his ex-girlfriend huff.</p><p>"We're not ordering Sushi. It'll be warm before it get's here and I don't want to get a stomach ache on New Years!" Lydia butted in with a finality that shut Jackson up entirely. He was literally leaning back on the couch and pouted.<br/>
</p><p>"What about Mexican?" Allison asked tentatively and Erica groaned.</p><p>"Beans and hot sauce. Do I need to say more? Some of us are single and don't want to stay that way." she grumbled and rolled her eyes. Allison put her hands up in defeat. "Though, if you're still feeling like Mexican in the morning, we could get a burrito to sog up all the alcohol we're definitely drinking." Erica added and Allison inclined her head in thought. She apparently liked that idea.<br/>
</p><p>"We could get Thai," Derek said, surprising Stiles with his suggestion. "It's not too heavy, but we won't be left hungry either. And it's a lot healthier." Stiles couldn't keep himself from beaming at his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm voting for Thai" Stiles said, gesturing for Derek to come closer where he's perched on the armrest of Derek's couch.</p><p>"Of course you are," Isaac mumbled, taking a seat in the armchair to Stiles right. "What the hell, me too." he then said with an eye roll. As Stiles looked to his left, he noticed Jackson giving Isaac a pointed raised eyebrow.<br/>
</p><p>"Sure, why not, didn't have Thai in a long while," Erica followed their example. "What about you four?" she asked the rest who hadn't said anything to it so far.<br/>
</p><p>Jackson shrugged. "If I can't get Sushi, I guess Thai is second best. Yeah sure, I'm in too."</p><p>"We're out-voted anyways," Lydia said then and Allison nodded. "And Thai does sound better than the rest of what I've heard so far."</p><p>"But I want pizza." Scott whined and pouted at Stiles.</p><p>He sighed. "Scott, buddy, I'm sorry, but not this time. Maybe you can get pizza when the girls get a burrito tomorrow morning?" Stiles asked, trying for diplomatic.<br/>
</p><p>"But I want that too." Scott said, resulting in an annoyed groan from Isaac.</p><p>"You can't have it all, man. At least you didn't have to pay your flight ticket or hotel room." Isaac said to him, which made Scott scoff.</p><p>"You didn't either, dude. Lydia and Jackson paid for it." Scott reasoned.</p><p>"Correction: My dad and Jackson's parents paid for it. As they should," Lydia said. "He got a new girlfriend, so I made him pay the larger amount."</p><p>"That's evil!" Erica exclaimed, sounding absolutely delighted at the prospect. "But yeah, your mom is so awesome, can't understand why he left her, the idiot."</p><p>"You said it already. He's an idiot." Lydia scoffed. Stiles noticed how Allison's hand slipped into Lydia's and squeezed it reassuringly. They were being subtle, but everyone probably already knew about them by now.<br/>
</p><p>Derek nudged his shoulder so Stiles turned and looked up at him. "Hm?" he asked, thinking Derek might've wanted to say something, but his boyfriend shook his head with a fond expression before he took Stiles head in his hands and leaned down to kiss him softly.<br/>
</p><p>Then he kissed the side of Stiles head and whispered in his ear: "Your friends are nice."</p><p>"Eeeh, sometimes." Stiles replied jokingly, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling happy and frankly he didn't even want to. Derek let go of him reluctantly and then looked around the room. When Stiles did the same, his friends all quickly looked into another direction in the most obvious way possible.<br/>
</p><p>They were all ordering with Stiles phone, since he already had the place added in his delivery app. They let Love Actually play as background sound and talked until their food arrived. Stiles and Derek played host as good as possible. Getting none-alcoholic drinks for everyone in the meantime.<br/>
</p><p>It was Stiles turn to get refreshments, when Lydia followed him into the kitchen. She leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. "He's good for you," she said and Stiles looked down at her with a questioning eyebrow. "No, really. You should've seen both your faces. And Stiles, you look so happy and...you deserve to be truly happy."<br/>
</p><p>"You deserve to be happy too." Stiles replied immediately. "Think Allison is the right one?" he asked, watching on as Lydia's cheeks turned slightly pink.<br/>
</p><p>"It's new, but I think she is the right one for me, yes," Lydia admitted. "Once we got in touch again, it was like a missing puzzle piece was back in place. And I thought I shouldn't feel too excited since Scott was also in contact with her again." she sighed at that. "I didn't think I stood a chance against their epic love story."<br/>
</p><p>"Though, here you are. In a relationship with Ally." Stiles responded, squeezing Lydia just a little. "I actually always wondered about you two back in high school."<br/>
</p><p>"Even though Scallison was giving us all cavities?" Lydia asked with a laugh in her voice.</p><p>"Lydia, I was a horny teenage boy and you two are really hot. Of course I had lesbian fantasies about you two. Sorry, but it's true." he added when she hit him lightly in the chest. "Anyway, help me carry those drinks back into the living room."<br/>
</p><p>They handed everyone their drinks and sat back down to take part in their conversation. Stiles was now on Derek's lap, due to lack of seats, but he would never complain about that. They were discussing which club they'd try out that Stiles had previously filtered out and when they had to leave to get there, considering the girls wanted to change before they could go out and had to head back to the hotel first.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated and valued! 💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>DRAMA BABY, DRAMA! *cough* a bit anyways.</p><p>Enjoy New Years xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
The group had split into two, leaving Isaac with Derek and Stiles. Scott went with the girls and Jackson back to the hotel, apparently Lydia had booked him a room too so they could leave Stiles and Derek alone in their apartment.<br/>
</p><p>Lydia was Derek's favorite just for that.</p><p>Stiles stood next to him in the bathroom and was fixing his hair to transform it to deliberate bedhead. Derek watched him getting more and more frustrated as he picked on his strands, not able to make them look the way he wanted.<br/>
</p><p>His boyfriend gave up with a frustrated sigh, washing his hands first and then toweled them off. Their eyes met in the mirror and Derek turned to Stiles, intending on kissing him deeply, hands instantly sinking into his hair to muss it up.<br/>
</p><p>When he let go of Stiles, sucking on his lower lip as he went he pointed to the mirror. "That what you were going for?" he asked with a smirk as Stiles was staring back at his red face and bitten lips.<br/>
</p><p>"Surprisingly enough, yeah," Stiles replied. "But now I got this annoying hard on. Any suggestions on how to get rid of it?" he asked, unashamedly pressing the heel of his hand down on the bulge of his skinny jeans.<br/>
</p><p>"A cold shower?" Derek answered deadpan.</p><p>"Der-ek!" Stiles whined. "It's all your fault. Why do you have to be so...you?" Derek had to suppress a smile. He liked when Stiles behaved this way and he usually milked it a little longer.<br/>
</p><p>"I don't think you'd like the only other person I could be." Derek responded, acting all nonchalant as he combed his hair into his usual place. Stiles had told him his last appointment at the hairdresser had given Derek Disney Prince hair and even though he could kind of see it, he never would've called it that.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles punched his arm lightly. "Are you seriously joking about that?" he wanted to know and Derek responded with a huge close-lipped smile. "Stop that, it's creepy when you don't show your teeth."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, like you don't look totally deranged, when you do your evil smirk." Derek shot back, with a raised brow.</p><p>"That's different, I look cute with my mischievous expression. You're plain scary." Stiles argued and Derek noticed that Stiles bulge hadn't deflated in the least through all their banter. He closed their distance and pressed Stiles against the sink, boxing him in.<br/>
</p><p>"Still scary?" Derek asked provocative, this time showing his teeth as he smirked at his boyfriend. He heard Stiles breath hitch when he got even closer and grinded his crotch against Stiles'.<br/>
</p><p>"A little, but also totally hot," Stiles answered. "Are you going to kiss me again?" he asked then, moving against Derek for more friction.</p><p>"Not yet," he responded and opened Stiles jeans. "Open my pants." Derek ordered, catching the surprised look on Stiles face, before he did as he was told. "Thank you." he said, kissing Stiles cheek and jawline. Then he took both their dicks in hand and all Stiles could do was hold onto Derek as he jerked them off.<br/>
</p><p>"Please kiss me, Derek." Stiles begged, turning his face to him to catch his lips, but Derek leaned back a little. "I want to feel your lips against mine." he said breathy.<br/>
</p><p>"Even more than around your cock?" Derek asked and feigned kissing him before leaning back again, almost catching Stiles lips in his. He loved being this playful with Stiles. His boyfriend bit down on his own lip hard and groaned in frustration as he moved his hips up. "Ah-ah, say it. What do you want more? I'll do it, but you have to say it." Derek reprimanded Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>"You're evil!" Stiles replied with a pout, obviously unsure what he wanted more. "I really want to kiss you," he whined, letting his head fall back for a second. "But damn, you suck cock like it's an Olympic sport and you're aiming for gold."<br/>
</p><p>Derek twisted his wrist as he jerked them both off. "That was still not an answer, Stiles." Derek pointed out. "If you're good, you'll get a reward. Just answer the question." he said saccharine.<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, okay," Stiles gulped and held Derek's intense gaze. "Suck me off, please." he answered at last.</p><p>Derek got hold of Stiles neck and pulled him the last inches towards himself. "Good boy." he said and kissed his boyfriend deeply, causing him to moan against his mouth, then he got to his knees and swallowed Stiles cock down in one go. This time the moan was downright filthy.</p><p>For the next few minutes Derek heard his name with a various amount of swearwords and in ever-changing intonation as Stiles reached his climax. "Derek, oh Derek, fuck yes- <em>Isaac!</em>" he exclaimed at last, voice panicked and Derek let his cock go with a wet pop after he had swallowed his release to turn around, where Stiles was staring at a shell-shocked Isaac.<br/>
</p><p>He had totally forgotten they weren't alone in the apartment and hadn't bothered with closing the bathroom door. He watched on as Isaac gaped like a fish and then turned and left in the direction of the living room again.<br/>
</p><p>"Shit." Stiles said heartfelt and Derek couldn't agree more. At least Stiles got to finish. He looked down miserably at his still hard cock and knew he would either need to ignore it or do something about it on his own.<br/>
</p><p>"He's an adult." Derek reasoned and Stiles exhaled heavily.</p><p>"I know, but come on, it's weird to see one of your friends, you know..." Stiles said, gesturing to make his point clear. Not that Derek needed any help in that regard, he got what his boyfriend wanted to say.<br/>
</p><p>"You want to talk to him?" Derek asked with raised brows, getting up from the floor and decided to just jerk himself off. There was no way his dick was fitting into his tight jeans in that state.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles stared at him with an incredulous look. "Hell no," he frowned. "But I guess I should. God, I'm sorry." Stiles said as he eyed the movement below Derek's belt.</p><p>"It's okay, go." Derek reassured him. "I'll be fine." he huffed in amusement and Stiles snorted.</p><p>"I'm sure you will be." and with that he left the bathroom in order to find Isaac.</p><p>Derek could faintly hear their voices, but tuned them out to finish quickly. It had been a while that he'd stripped himself as hard as he did right now and his orgasm felt like someone punched it right out of him. At least he could still taste Stiles all the while.<br/>
</p><p>He had aimed for the sink and then cleaned himself and the basin off, before joining Stiles and Isaac, who immediately turned bright red and refused to look at Derek. Apparently they were all going to ignore that it ever happened and Derek was totally okay with that.<br/>
</p><p>Once Stiles other friends were with them again, the awkwardness ebbed away and they could move on to the club. Derek was glad they had met up in front of the hotel, because it was just a short distance from there.<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't remember when he'd been at a club just for fun, not to stalk or manipulate someone. The longer it took, the clearer it got that Derek had never been anywhere just for fun. At least not since Laura was gone.<br/>
</p><p>The girls looked stunning and Jackson seemed to have helped Scott out, even though he kept complaining about him all the time. Derek learned that most of them seemed to have adopted a very weird love language: Insults.<br/>
</p><p>As Stiles went ahead with Erica and Lydia in tow, Allison ended up next to Derek. "So, Lydia told me who you are." she began, causing Derek to tense up. "I don't think I would be here if I'd known beforehand." Allison confessed. "I'm sorry if I remind you of her in any way."<br/>
</p><p>Derek tried to place her expression, then he shook his head. "At first you did. I thought you were familiar, but didn't know why. Scott cleared it up pretty fast." he said. "But you're nothing like her. When I look into your eyes, there's kindness. She used to be ice cold." as he said this, he realized that it was true. Allison was nothing like Kate.<br/>
</p><p>"Good to know. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Allison told him, sending him a thousand watts smile. Then she turned and walked beside Scott, who were quietly joined by Isaac. As far as Derek knew, Allison and Scott were former high school sweethearts.<br/>
</p><p>Though, with Lydia in the picture that flame was probably out cold. When he looked to his right side, he saw Jackson beside him now, seizing Derek up. "What." he couldn't stop himself.<br/>
</p><p>"Nothing," the snobbish blonde replied. "I'm just impressed with Stilinski." Jackson shrugged. "If what I've heard about you is true, I'm curious how damaged you really are. Nobody is that perfect."<br/>
</p><p>Derek was taken aback for a second and then smirked at Jackson. "Why? Are you jealous?"</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes with a dismissing <em>Pfft</em>. "I'm not jealous, just suspicious." he said. Ah, so he really was a little protective of Stiles, good. Derek was glad his boyfriend had such good friends. "What do you see in him?" the blonde asked.<br/>
</p><p>Inclining his head, Derek looked at Stiles in front of him as he talked to his friends with a happy wide grin while gesturing wildly to bring his point across as he was literally walking sideways. "He's beautiful and intelligent. And funny." Derek replied as he watched his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p>"Well, that's not untrue." Jackson agreed and Derek could feel his eyes on him again. "You love him." it didn't quite sound like an accusation, more like a statement.</p><p>"I think so." Derek answered truthfully. "We haven't told each other yet...I'm not good with those things." he admitted and when he looked over at Jackson he caught his smug expression.<br/>
</p><p>"Not perfect after all." Jackson smirked. He looked like he was about to go to one of his friends. "Oh and Derek? If you hurt him, we'll fucking kill you. Won't make that mistake twice in letting someone get away with it." he sounded serious, although Derek didn't think that group of friends would really take someone's life. Make it harder, sure, but nothing beyond that.<br/>
</p><p>"If I hurt him, I won't even run from you guys." Derek promised, because it was easy to do so. He had no intention of causing Stiles pain and he knew he'd deserve anything thrown his way, if he did it nonetheless.<br/>
</p><p>Jackson put his hand on Derek's shoulder in a friendly gesture and then stole Allison away from Scott. Leaving Scott with Isaac and Derek was on his own, until Stiles saw him and came over to walk beside him. Derek took Stiles hand and brought it to his face to kiss his boyfriends palm.<br/>
</p><p>"What did Jackson say to you?" Stiles asked looking between his friend and Derek. Shaking his head to indicate it was nothing, Stiles let it go. They were almost at the club now and there was no need to discuss anything like that right now.<br/>
</p><p>Of course they had to stand in line and buy tickets before they'd get to enjoy the warmth inside. Stiles had searched for a club that wouldn't do stroboscope light and only used soft transitioning to different colored light so Erica won't risk an epileptic episode.<br/>
</p><p>It also meant it wasn't the most popular club at the time because of their music collection fitting the rather soft atmosphere, but Derek wouldn't complain about it. There were still a lot of people inside and while they walked around to find a dance floor they all liked, Derek noticed a huge white screen in every one of them. That was probably going to be used once the countdown started.<br/>
</p><p>The group split up again, one part getting drinks, the other conquering the dance floor. Derek was unfortunately part of the latter. He hadn't danced in a while and thus tried to copy Stiles, who occasionally laughed at him and then tried to show him easier moves.<br/>
</p><p>As his boyfriend flailed his way through the song, Derek decided to go the safe way and pulled Stiles close to grind with him to the music. <em>That</em> he had a lot of experience with. He could basically watch Stiles cheeks turning red. "I'm pretty good with standard dances, but I don't think we'll waltz around now." he told him.<br/>
</p><p>"Me neither." Stiles replied close to his ear in turn. "Though I'm crap with standard dances. I hope none of them gets married any time soon."</p><p>"I doubt it." Derek said and bit lightly at Stiles earlobe.</p><p>"Come on, let's get smashed!" Erica said loud enough to be heard by them, as she squeezed between Stiles and him. "You're both way too sober to start the new year!" And well, she was right.<br/>
</p><p>Derek found himself on a stool at the bar with Stiles next to him, his friends right there with them. Shot after shot after shot. Derek was sure he had tasted them in all colors by now and even though he could feel he was well on his way to tipsy, Stiles looked trashed but happily so. <em>Lightweight.</em><br/>
</p><p>He was also leaning against Derek and looking at him with heart eyes, which okay, Derek could totally get used to that.</p><p>The barkeeper was a pretty and young asian woman that kept smiling shyly at Scott when he ordered. If he would score with her, Derek wouldn't be surprised. Compared to everyone else in this club she was like a cute ray of sunshine.<br/>
</p><p>To say they were on their way to royally smashed was an understatement. Kira, the cute bartender kept the drinks coming and more often then not, even told them they were on the house. Derek made a mental note to tip her adequately later. It wasn't like he didn't have the money, so why not use it for someone who earned it?<br/>
</p><p>Another long round on the dance floor later, the lights flickered softly and then a projector showed the Times Square in real-time to watch the ball drop. Derek could make out Allison and Lydia pulling each other even closer.<br/>
</p><p>Somewhere to his right Erica cuddled up to Isaac and Jackson. Scott was glued to the bar, talking to Kira.</p><p>He put his arms around Stiles and looked at the screen with him when the countdown started. When it reached the final digits, the whole club counted down together, everyone looking happy and excited for the new year.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Five </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One</em>
</p><p>Derek turned his head to look at Stiles and smiled softly at him. "Happy New Year." he said just as Stiles did against his lips. After his whole family had died, there hadn't been a year in Derek's life in which he was excited for holidays or the prospect of a new year. Until Stiles happened.<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't remember a time being so happy and loose without a care in the world. Not even his usual guilt or self hate settled in right after he thought about it.</p><p>Maybe this night was foreboding for their next year. Derek really hoped it was.</p><p>They had made out a little more, until Stiles told him he was going to the bathroom and would be back soon. Derek decided to take some more shots with Lydia and Jackson, they both could stomach quite a few drinks.<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't until Derek actively listened to as the fifth song played out, that he frowned and looked around in search for Stiles. Sure the bathroom line could take a while, but never at the men's stall. And even considering there were more men in need of a toilet and not enough available, Stiles was gone too long for it to make sense.<br/>
</p><p>He was glad he had switched to water after doing the last shots with Jackson and was steady enough to not stumble through the club in search of his boyfriend. He noticed that Isaac wasn't with the rest of them either and hoped that maybe they both were somewhere and talked.<br/>
</p><p>Derek found them in a corridor leading to the restrooms in the club, he saw Stiles shoving at Isaac, but the music was too loud for him to hear the whole conversation, only snippets of Stiles telling Isaac to stop. As Derek got closer to them, he could hear Isaac's reply though. "But I have a crush on you since high school. I can't stop thinking of you. Please just one more kiss, I won't ask again." Isaac begged and he looked completely trashed.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as Derek was within reach, he grabbed Isaac and pulled him off of Stiles with a growl. "He said <em>no.</em>" he stated angry now, loud enough to be heard clearly over the music. He knew it was probably futile to be mad at an angry lovesick guy, but Derek supposed he could at least expect more from Stiles friends.<br/>
</p><p>He was about to punch some sense into Isaac, when Stiles held him back. "Don't, please don't hurt him, Derek." Stiles sounded like Derek wouldn't do whatever he said. Like he would just ignore Stiles plea. Isaac had gone down without any help already, cowering on the ground like he anticipated a beat down. Stiles leaned closer to Derek. "His dad used to beat the crap out of him. Don't be like him."<br/>
</p><p>Now it dawned on Derek why Isaac didn't feel sorry for his fathers death and only missed his brother. No, he wouldn't hurt Isaac, but a stern talking to was definitely necessary. Drunk or not, he should act upon someone saying the word no and leave them alone.<br/>
</p><p>"I won't." he promised. "Are you okay?" he asked Stiles and got a nod as affirmation. "I'll talk to him. Are you staying or will you find the rest of your friends?" Derek wanted to know, already taking a step towards Isaac.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles looked torn, as he worried his lip. "I can trust you with him?" he asked.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Derek assured him and then he was alone with Isaac. He looked at him and then closed the distance to the curly blonde, crouching down to be on eye level. "I won't hurt you." he promised Isaac, too, who was looking at him through a gap between his arm and shoulder. Pure panic was staring back at him.<br/>
</p><p>"Look, I know you're drunk, which is the only reason why I'm not completely pissed off at you." Derek started and got interrupted.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Isaac begged, still looking so afraid like someone was about to beat him up.</p><p>Derek exhaled, he was tired, it had been a long day with a lot more people than Derek was used to. "I'm not the one you should apologize to." he told the younger man matter of fact. "You're aware that Stiles is in a relationship, right?" he waited for Isaac to nod hesitantly. "And you heard him say to you that he wanted you to stop?" again, a faint nod.<br/>
</p><p>"I like him so much, I just want to be with him." Isaac said and his lip wobbled. Derek had no clue why he deserved this.</p><p>"Isaac, Stiles is with me. He is <em>my</em> boyfriend. You can't just demand that he'll cheat on me. Stiles isn't like that," he told the blonde who sniffed now. "Deep down you don't want him to do that either. You want him to be happy."<br/>
</p><p>"Yes," Isaac responded in a sigh. "Feelings are complicated." he added miserably. Derek was seconds away from replying sarcastically with <em>You don't say</em>, but managed to stop himself. That wouldn't be helpful at all.<br/>
</p><p>"True," Derek decided to confirm. "But you really have to let Stiles go. He made it clear how he felt about you, didn't he?" he asked, again receiving a nod. "You're friends and that's all. You'll find someone else and be happy with them."<br/>
</p><p>"Ever since that kiss at graduation, I couldn't get him out of my head." Isaac slurred. "I tried and tried."</p><p>"He's a great kisser, I'll give you that." Derek huffed. "Though obsessing over him won't make him love you one day." he told Isaac and realized what a hypocrite he was. He had obsessed about Stiles and there wasn't even a kiss back then.<br/>
</p><p>At least not one from Stiles for Derek. No, he had been a creeper and kissed Stiles temple, inhaling his scent and then he had thought about him for years until they accidentally met again.<br/>
</p><p>Well, the chances were pretty slim that Stiles would suddenly change his mind about Derek and choose Isaac. "I know." the blonde sounded broken when he said this, but at least he had unfolded himself a little more, his back a bit straighter and his arms not crossed over his head protectively.<br/>
</p><p>Progress.</p><p>There was a small commotion down the corridor and when Derek looked back, he could make out Stiles with Jackson, Lydia and Allison in tow. Erica was probably still on the dance floor turning heads left and right and Scott was lost on Kira.<br/>
</p><p>"Isaac!" he heard Jackson exclaim and saw how the blonde in front of him flinched. "You fucking idiot. You won't get any more to drink and that's your own fucking fault." he reached them and pulled him upright. "I want to punch your stupid face in." Jackson went on, completely furious.<br/>
</p><p>Derek stood up too, his knees sighing in relief as he finally stood again.</p><p>"Wait, stop, I gotta say something." Isaac was still slurring, even after such a long time. Jackson stopped dragging him along and they came to a halt next to Stiles. He reached out to him, but then thought better of it, his face scrunched up. "I'm sorry. I should've stopped. I understand if-, if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Isaac swallowed a sob.<br/>
</p><p>He could see Stiles shoulders sag in defeat. "You're still my friend, but I think we shouldn't talk for a while. Just until you get that we will always just be friends. I shouldn't have kissed you at prom, that's on me. And that's why I forgive you, but please don't ever do that again. I don't want to be afraid of my friends." Stiles said honestly.<br/>
</p><p>"I promise, I won't." Isaac swore immediately, all hunched in on himself with huge puppy eyes.</p><p>"I'll get him to the hotel, okay?" Jackson said then, probably sensing that Isaac was in no condition to party anymore and that he definitely shouldn't be alone right now. They all agreed and then got out of the corridor together.<br/>
</p><p>Lydia was angry too. Something she had hidden very well up until Isaac was out of sight. "I can't believe he did that." she hissed next to Derek. "He knows about Stiles past and still pulled this shit. I could kill his skinny ass."<br/>
</p><p>"As much as I like how protective you all are about Stiles, I think he's handling it better then we do." Derek told her. "I was ready to rearrange Isaac's face, but Stiles stopped me. And then I had a heart to heart with Isaac. He's just really drunk and got it bad."<br/>
</p><p>"If one of this group had done this to Allison, I wouldn't have enough self-control to just talk." she replied.</p><p>"Lydia, he's an abuse victim too. That doesn't excuse his actions, but beating him won't do any good." Derek insisted. "I think it helped him to talk about it and get a reality check."</p><p>Lydia regarded him with a long asserting stare. "Where were you when Stiles got to know Lewis? Because then that idiot wouldn't be part of Stiles dating history."<br/>
</p><p>"I got my own problems and had to deal with those too." Derek replied. "I don't think I would've been good for him either."<em> or at all.</em>, he thought glumly.<br/>
</p><p>"Anyone would've been better than that piece of shit." Lydia said resolutely, accepting no argument on that front. "Come on, let's get some jelly shots together." she said then, as soon as the bar came into view.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was about to answer, when he felt someone holding onto his arm. It turned out to be Stiles and he smiled at him. Not for the first time he wanted to just tell him how much he meant to Derek, but he ignored the feeling for now, swallowing them down with alcohol.<br/>
</p><p>They all drank shots together, arms hooked one after the other. Even Erica and Scott found their way back to them for this moment. After he drank with Erica, he was rewarded with a sloppy kiss to his cheek.<br/>
</p><p>She promptly got shoved away from him by Stiles and he asserted his dominancy by simply kissing Derek on the lips. He said something to Erica and Derek might've not been able to hear, but he still could read from Stiles lips. It made him feel a thousand little butterflies in his stomach and he smiled drunkenly at his boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>He's mine.</em>" Stiles had said and Derek thought. <em>Yeah, I really am.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! 💕</p><p>I'm a tad bit afraid to post this, for different reasons. </p><p>Still hoping the trusty readers will enjoy!💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
There had been hints after New Years, easy to detect and when Stiles heard the lie, he couldn't ignore it. Derek had told him he never had to meet up with people who were interested in his art, because he had Lorna for that and suddenly he was allegedly flying from one meeting to another, because of his clients.<br/>
</p><p>When Stiles had been home for Christmas it wasn't hard to ask Parrish for a small tracker. It wasn't like the department had those lying around, but Parrish knew where to get those and he brought Stiles the smallest he could find, after he claimed to want to use them on his own stuff, in case someone on Campus decided to steal it. Jordan had easily bought the lie. He explained Stiles how to use them and what to expect.<br/>
</p><p>It would probably be easier to turn the GPS of Derek's phone on, but Stiles supposed he wouldn't bring that with him when he was about to kill someone. Hence his story of not being available while away.<br/>
</p><p>Derek had never lied to him, which made it even more obvious now. Stiles just had to find out what kind of lie it was. His self-esteem did include cheating again in the back of his mind, but it was definitely not Derek's style to do so and he buried that thought almost immediately.<br/>
</p><p>He knew it was a little overkill, but he put one tracker in Derek's car, another in his wallet and a third hidden in a small unused pocket of his favorite leather jacket. If he wore that, it would be ideally, but Stiles wasn't going to trust his odds. If Derek left and the trackers won't move, he was fucked and cut off of gathering more information.<br/>
</p><p>The day came and Derek told him he would be on his way, but that Stiles was welcome to stay in his apartment for the time being, if he needed to be gone from his dorm or just to have a quiet place to study. Like Stiles needed that, he was happiest in a chaotic environment while doing so.<br/>
</p><p>He'd gotten a key to Derek's apartment just in case and was currently waiting for Derek to leave the building from around the corner, waiting patiently until he could watch the feed of Derek's dot leave down the street. It was too slow to belong to his car, so Stiles guessed it was either the one in his jacket or the one in his wallet.<br/>
</p><p>When Derek was a good distance away, he followed him. Leaving enough space between them, that Derek wasn't able to notice him. Stiles saw how his dot suddenly got faster and came back into Stiles direction, so he jumped into an alley and waited.<br/>
</p><p>Moments later he could see Derek drive by in a car he didn't recognize. The glimpse he got of the  license plate suggested that it was a rental. Derek's dot came further and further to the outskirts of Stiles radius until he lost the signal completely.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles growled in frustration, expanding the map on his phone, but it was no use so he went back to the apartment. He might not know where Derek was going exactly at this point, though he had a hunch, but he knew for sure that he wasn't headed to the airport like he'd said or even remotely in the direction of his studio.<br/>
</p><p>There was only one chance to take and he had to be quick.</p><p>He ran up the stairs and let himself in. Instead of trying the bedroom, Stiles opened the only other room left he'd  never been in before. At first he had thought it was Laura's old room, but it had turned out to be Derek's when they had discussed where Scott would sleep.<br/>
</p><p>So this was the Jackpot. He was standing in Derek's actual room, a place where he had plotted murders before. Something had to be here. At first glance, it was a normal room. Bed, desk, closet. No pictures on the wall though, or on top of the dresser. Stiles opened the top drawer, found legit a hundred black socks, all folded together in a row. Like a total neat freak. "Well, that's not a surprise there..." he murmured to himself, sighing along. The next showed him equally neatly folded boxer briefs in varying shades of white, grey and black. "If this is all I'll find out today, I'm going to scream, I swear to God."<br/>
</p><p>The last drawer was completely empty, but not like it had been that way for long. "Great, I found an empty drawer, call the police, Stiles, it's totally suspicious." he mocked himself and turned to the closet.<br/>
</p><p>As he opened it, the first thing he noticed were the woman's dresses that hung in there. Probably Laura's. It looked like someone had taken them from another closet all smushed together and then stuffed them in here. It also suggested someone had pulled them slightly to the side to get to the back of the closet.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles thought '<em>screw it'</em> and just pulled them all to the left to get a full view inside.</p><p>A pair of shoes didn't look like they stood on the right place and made it painfully obvious that some of the parquet boards could be moved. Rookie mistake to overlook this, but Derek was probably in a hurry when he moved those. It took Stiles a while to open it though, because he had literally no fingernails, too bitten to be of use and he had to find something else to use as a substitute for them.<br/>
</p><p>When he finally found a nail file in the bathroom, his feeling of triumph was vastly trashed again. He knew it. Derek's laptop had been too clean, there was no way that he didn't have another. He'd pulled it out from underneath the floor and opened it quickly.<br/>
</p><p>Password protected, <em>figures.</em></p><p>Stiles tried a few passwords that came to mind, but gave up eventually, because he wouldn't just suddenly get an epiphany and know it. Groaning in frustration he put it back where he'd found it, parquet boards in place again too. Hoping he had more luck with the other one, Stiles went back to the bedroom Derek and him currently used and started the laptop up in there.<br/>
</p><p>Maybe he had been getting comfortable enough to stumble and leave some breadcrumbs for Stiles to find?</p><p>As soon as he opened the browser, he let out a happy sound. There was an actual bookmark now! This can't be a coincidence though, right? Did Derek do that on purpose? It lead to his Facebook account, the very same Stiles had added as a friend weeks ago. He also noticed that he was friends with Lydia, Erica and Jackson now.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was permanently logged in here, so apparently it wasn't that bad Stiles would find anything, right? If it lay out in the open like that, it couldn't be incriminating. Curious as to what Derek might have searched in Facebook, he put the curser over the little bar and clicked.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles almost had a panic attack, when he read the name that got suggested to him.</p><p><em>Lewis Schmidt</em> add as a friend?</p><p>He hadn't seen him since their break up, deleted him everywhere on his social media and blocked him for good measure. <em>'How did Derek even find him? He didn't know his last name!'</em> Stiles thought to himself, closing his eyes and taking deliberate breaths, counting while breathing in and out. Suddenly a second wave of panic made him open his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was on his way to DC, to Lewis. That's why he needed a rental car and why he lied to Stiles in the first place. He had been awfully chipper this morning, like he couldn't belief his luck. Sure, Stiles would be happy too if he was Derek, probably about to kill someone after such a long time.<br/>
</p><p>No matter what a piece of shit Lewis was, he didn't deserve to die! Right? Stiles had to do something, he had to get there in time and stop Derek. If only he didn't have such a huge head start already. Stiles had no money for a flight ticket and no car...<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't let this happen, though. Stiles right hand was gripping his hair bordering on painful to anchor himself, to let himself focus. When he stood up from Derek's bed he was about to close the window on Derek's laptop, when something on Lewis profile caught his eye.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles ex-boyfriend seemed to be in a new relationship. A sweet looking guy, with a bright smile on his face. Stiles clicked on the linked photo, getting to the boyfriends- Brian's site. There were a lot of people on his pinwall, writing him <em>'get well soon'</em> messages. Some wrote that they hoped the police would find the gang who beat him up.<br/>
</p><p>The feeling of his stomach pummeling to the floor at the thought of that bright, happy smile being broken and he knew, <em>Stiles fucking knew</em> it had been Lewis. It had to be an awfully big coincidence that out of everyone, Lewis boyfriend got messed up by a gang. Or anyone other than Lewis, really.<br/>
</p><p>The further he scrolled down, the more messages he saw. They were all recent, not older than a few days. Until he landed on a photo of Lewis broken leg in a hospital bed from over a week ago. "<em>Healing will take a while.</em>" Stiles read. The unsaid "<em>this time</em>" clear to see.<br/>
</p><p>In the comments Stiles found even his location, telling a friend who would like to visit him where he could be found. Stiles wrote the name of the hospital down and then searched for it in Google Maps for a location.<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't that far from Lewis old apartment and going by his recent pictures, he hadn't moved.</p><p>If Stiles couldn't stop Derek, maybe he might be able to at least talk to Brian. Get the full story out, even though he could already take a pretty good guess. Driving would take him as long as it would by train, so he closed the laptop, took his backpack and left his boyfriends apartment.<br/>
</p><p>Actually taking the train and riding there, was a weird experience for Stiles. He was about to meet the new boyfriend of his ex and possibly even said ex. Stiles was doing his best not to look too anxious as he sat there on the northeast regional, taking deep breaths and looking at his phone from time to time, hoping to catch a signal.<br/>
</p><p>He knew he wouldn't for a while, but it eased his nervousness to at least look for it, the small red dot out of his reach.</p><p>Three and a half hours later, he was finally in Washington, from here on it wasn't that far, but he had to decide if he went to the hospital or Lewis apartment. Stiles looked at his phone again, Derek was definitely at Lewis' place and Stiles had to stop him. He just had to safe whatever soul was still there in Derek, but at this time of the day, Lewis was probably not even home yet, so Stiles had time for a quick visit at the hospital.<br/>
</p><p>Whatever he had thought he would hear from Brian, it hadn't been this. No, that was a lie, he had somewhat expected it, but not in that magnitude. When he left the hospital he was still fighting not to barf.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles supposed he looked like a maniac when he started running through the streets at this time of day. It was already well into the evening at this point and there were a lot of people around, going home, so Stiles put his hoodie up and slowed his pace down, as he came closer to 23rd avenue.<br/>
</p><p>As he got closer, Stiles suddenly remembered that there was a camera in the entrance way at Lewis apartment and cursed under his breath. If Derek didn't know about it, he was screwed either way. There would be video evidence of him waltzing in there.<br/>
</p><p>But would Derek really overlook such a significant detail like that?</p><p>Stiles shook his head. <em>Probably not.</em> He wasn't an amateur, no matter how angry. Twenty-eight dead people told another story and that had been personal. He was clearly level headed enough to plan something when it came to Lewis.<br/>
</p><p>And sure enough, when Stiles got closer to the apartment building, it looked like someone had obliterated the camera system. The doors were still closed and locked, so he looked at the names and chose one far up, that wouldn't be able to see him on the stairwell or the corridor.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Who's that?</em>" an unfriendly voice said through the intercom.</p><p>Stiles harrumphed, making his voice as deep as he could to come anywhere near Lewis'. "It's me, Lewis Schmidt? Apartment 5E. I locked myself out, silly me, but a friend's over, he'll open when I knock. Can you buzz me up?" he tried his best impression of his ex.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Why didn't he open the door when you rang the bell?"</em> the neighbor asked, not stupid then. Right now it was hindering him from impeding a murder, so he groaned.<br/>
</p><p>"I did, but he must've taken a nap. Damn final's," he grunted and finally heard the beep that signaled the door opening. "Thanks man." the intercom just crackled silently and Stiles let himself in.  To anyone else it looked like he was visiting someone.<br/>
</p><p>On the doorbell and the handle he had made sure not to touch anything, discreetly using the sleeve of his hoodie. The closer he got to Lewis floor, the more he prepared himself, slipping on his own latex gloves, stolen after a check up visit at his doctors appointment two weeks ago. Even if he left any residue powder of them anywhere, they won't be able to link it back to him. Anyone could've taken them at any point.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles let his sleeves fall over his wrists to hide the blue tint of the gloves.</p><p>One flight of stairs to go and he got his electric lock pick gun and the steel rod out. It was the professional one cops used in dire situations. He had stolen it from the Sheriff Station years ago, never knowing when it might come in handy. Stiles knew he had a problem with taking stuff that wasn't his to begin with and shouldn't be his ever, but that wasn't the bigger issue at any day of the week. Right now, his little habit gave him an in.<br/>
</p><p>He got out of the stairwell and walked down the hall, looking for the familiar door. It was like his body took him there on autopilot, suddenly standing in front of it. He heard muffled voices talking, a crash and something broke.<br/>
</p><p>If it was that easy to hear from outside, why had no one ever called the police for him?</p><p>Stiles gulped and looked over his shoulder once, before inserting the steel rod and positioning his electric lock pick gun. "<em>I like how you try to fight back!</em>" he heard Derek say in an unfamiliar tone and sucked in a breath. Were they actually fighting in there?<br/>
</p><p>And the better question was: Did Stiles really want to go in there right now?</p><p>Maybe...maybe this just had to happen and Stiles should let nature run its course. Who was he to deny Karma her win? Get the balance back in the world or whatever. He shook his head. No, he couldn't just turn around and leave. Lewis needed to go to jail for what he had done. Brian should get justice for what had happened to him. But he'd seen Derek already and would now see Stiles too...<br/>
</p><p>One click and a whirring sound later, he opened the door as silent as possible and slipped through. They were both not in the hall or Lewis' living room. A <em>thump</em> and slight crash again indicated that they were in the dining room though.<br/>
</p><p>"You have no evidence! You hurt me for <em>nothing</em>. The word of a two dollar whore! You shouldn't believe his sob story." Lewis hissed. When Stiles got there, he stood in the open door and looked from Lewis, wheezing on the floor, to Derek, expression so cold it froze Stiles in place for a second.<br/>
</p><p>"So tell me...do you mean Brian or me, when you refer to a <em>two dollar whore</em>?" Stiles asked, voice a lot more even than he thought it would be, considering he was shaking due to a mix of fear, anticipation and anger. "I'm curious. Who did you mean?"<br/>
</p><p>Lewis face was bloody, lip split and there was such a heat in his eyes, it took Stiles a moment to realize why, but whatever Lewis was about to do, Derek stopped by stepping onto his ankle so hard Lewis curled back in on himself with a yelp. "You fucking piece of shit!" he spit blood everywhere. Dark hardwood floor splattered in blood.<br/>
</p><p>When Stiles looked up at Derek, there was not a single scratch on his face, nothing. It made him remember just how much his boyfriend exercised and how strong he really were. He was probably even just playing with Lewis,  giving him the illusion of a chance to win. Like an apex predator.<br/>
</p><p>He watched on as Derek bend down, the clear raincoat he was wearing squeaking as he moved fluently and gripped Lewis by the hair to pull him up, yanking hard. He was winding his arms around Lewis' like a vice as soon as he stood on his own wobbly feet. Somehow the sound of his boyfriends raincoat really was distracting. And it also left no room on what he had planned.<br/>
</p><p>"What are you doing here, Stiles?" even his voice sounded different, void of emotion. This person right in front of him? That wasn't the Derek he knew, or, well he did, but it had been years ago since he last appeared for Stiles eyes to see.<br/>
</p><p>"I followed you here." he answered simply. "I'll follow you anywhere."</p><p>A small ray of sun broke through the cold concrete wall. Just a crack, but it was enough for Lewis to think he could get free when he struggled enough. "You're both whores. You and Brian. Always flirting. You're worth nothing, Stiles. You can't be trusted." Lewis snide words cut through their moment and Derek pulled him back by his shirt in time causing the fabric to rip under Lewis right arm, before he could get any closer to Stiles. He immediately got a hold onto Lewis wrists, twisting them behind his back, keeping him in place.<br/>
</p><p>"You're probably right. I'm not worth anything. I fell in love with a murderer and I feel like it's a huge step up from you still. I have no idea what I'm doing." Stiles said. "I'm not even sure what I wanted to do when I got here. I thought I needed to safe you, so Brian could at least get some justice for what you did..." he stopped, taking in the hatred in Lewis eyes. "Maybe even closure. He deserves that." Stiles told him, noticing the way Derek was looking at him with caution from behind Lewis.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles let a hollow laugh out. "But I'm not so sure anymore." he went on, eyes flitting over to the kitchen counter next to him. "I know what you did to me, I still have nightmares." Stiles took a step into the kitchen that was connected to Lewis' dining room. "What you did to Brian though? That was a whole other story. What had he done to deserve that?" he asked, taking another step in, knowing Derek was just observing at this point, holding Lewis still as he tried to squirm free. "It must've been real bad for you to break his leg, two ribs and the muscle ring in his anus."<br/>
</p><p>He could see that no matter how much Lewis struggled, Derek would never let him get anywhere near Stiles. "Did he smile back at a neighbor who greeted him one time too many? Did he tell you about a funny incident in class with a fellow student? Was there a smiley face next to his name on a Starbucks coffee cup? Was he just in a good mood and you made up some story in your head how he had to have betrayed you?" Stiles fired away, one after the other. All meaningless things that had occurred with them. He could see history repeating itself so easily with Lewis.<br/>
</p><p>Like he had just that one single blueprint he could operate on.</p><p>"Oh, no." Stiles prolonged in an almost whisper and then he snapped his fingers like he just remembered correctly. "He thanked your waitress for her service and she smiled at him while you were both still seated. That was it."<br/>
</p><p>"I know they fucked!" Lewis snarled. "There's no way she would've smiled like that otherwise!"</p><p>Stiles took hold of the knife sticking out of the block at the kitchen counter. "I wish there was a way to lock you up forever. Somewhere where you couldn't infect anyone with your poisonous self." Stiles said, noticing how Derek slightly shook his head at him, indicating him to stop. "It's my fault what happened to Brian. If I had just gone to the police early on, you would've been known as a sex offender and for domestic violence."<br/>
</p><p>He looked down at the knife in his hand. "So, that's on me. It occurred to me, on my way up here and then standing outside your apartment that my cowardice cost someone a normal bodily function. And I can't- I just can't let someone else mop up my mess."<br/>
</p><p>"Stiles! Don't. Whatever you're about to do, don't go through with it!" Derek said urgent and so sudden it surprised Stiles. "There is no way back." he warned.</p><p>"I know." Stiles replied, closing the distance between him and them, holding Lewis mouth shut with his left in a fluid motion and ramming the knife into the side of his stomach with his right. Startling his ex with this too much for him to even move backwards. He pulled it out and stabbed him again. And again. "You're not doing this for me. It's my demon." Stiles said through gritted teeth.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles felt the warm rush of blood seeping through his latex gloved fingers, as Lewis coughed it up. He lost count of how many times he had stabbed him and where exactly, he only cared about not hurting Derek unintentionally.<br/>
</p><p>The lifeless eyes of his ex looked back at him and he stopped, with shaking hands and his breath coming short. Why was it so strenuous to stab someone? It always looked so easy in TV shows and movies. This  time he couldn't even hold his hand in front of his mouth to prevent an accident. Both were completely covered in blood and he was still holding the knife.<br/>
</p><p>Derek let Lewis limp body fall to the ground in a messy heap, making sure he wouldn't step into the pool of blood on the floor, raincoat preventing his clothes from getting soaked. Granted, Derek was intelligent enough to wear that.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles didn't have that much foresight and probably resembled a bad killer in a B-Movie horror flick, not Derek's level of Hannibal class.</p><p>He wasn't looking down at his shaking hands anymore, but the picture of them coated in dark red had burned itself into his retinas. It smelled like copper and he felt like he was thrown back into the room three years ago with Kate Argent's body in the corner. "Stiles. Give me the knife." Derek's voice pierced through to his consciousness. "You don't need it anymore. Come on." he held his hand out- wearing the same black leather gloves Stiles already knew- to take it from Stiles and he let him.<br/>
</p><p>What had he done?</p><p>This whole situation felt like he was breathing through a thin straw two miles underwater. "Oh God,<em> oh God</em>, I killed him. Derek. I killed him. Oh God, <em>why did I do this?</em>" he wheezed out. Another panic attack coming in today. Great, like he hadn't had enough of those already.<br/>
</p><p>He knew he was about to cry as his vision swam. Someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. "...focus, Stiles, fucking focus here. And don't you dare cry." Derek's tone was icy again, forcing Stiles to listen, while he tried to get himself back under control. "You can't cry here. If you leave a tear, or any DNA really,  they will connect it to you. So, <em>don't. Cry.</em> And for Christ's sake, don't vomit." he said through gritted teeth. Oh God, Derek was angry, he looked so pissed off.<br/>
</p><p>And fuck it all, he had destroyed Derek's plans again. Now he would kill him too, there was no way he would forgive him. Stiles would die now too. <em>Oh, God, why did he even come here?</em></p><p>"Stiles!" a shout and then a bare hand was gripping his chin to make him look at Derek. "Don't lose it now. You killed him, so what. You'll be okay. Right now, we need to make it look like a B&amp;E went wrong. You know what that means?" Derek asked and waited until Stiles nodded back. He'd seen photos of crime scenes like that a lot. "Don't cry." he warned him again. Then he stepped around Lewis body and kissed Stiles on the lips. "Not yet." promising him he'd get to freak out later. So maybe he might not die next?<br/>
</p><p>Stiles backed out of the kitchen after cleaning his gloves and went into the bedroom, messing it up enough that it looked like someone had gone through Lewis' stuff in hopes to find money. There was a possibility that he actually stumbled upon it, because Lewis was not a piss poor College student. His parents were Whittemore style loaded.<br/>
</p><p>Keeping track of the time was hard. Stiles didn't know how long he had spend in the bedroom, when Derek appeared in the door. "Do yourself a favor and steal a shirt, you can't go out like that. When you find something valuable, take it." at Stiles questioning look, Derek sighed. "There needs to be some significant stuff gone, when we want it to look right." he explained.<br/>
</p><p>"I know...It's just...hard." Stiles brought out and he observed Derek as he went to the closet and took a shirt out.</p><p>"Take your hoodie off cautiously and put it in your bag, then wear this shirt. We'll burn both, so no, you don't have to keep it." Derek cut through his thoughts again. At least it looked like one of Brian's shirts.<br/>
</p><p>When Stiles walked past Lewis body again, he saw that Derek had done something to it, but couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly. He was just lying there, still and unthreatening. Even though now that he was dead, he threatened Stiles freedom and future.<br/>
</p><p>When Derek was done, he took in how Stiles looked and if everything was the way he wanted and then got a hold of Stiles hand to walk out with him. His bag thrown over one shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>It was like being in a trance, he couldn't really grasp a single thought that made sense. It was a whirlwind of shame, guilt, nausea and faintly, in the back of all his confusion- hidden in the darkest corner of Stiles emotions, relief.</p><p>They were sitting in Derek's rented car and Stiles watched the scenery fly past. "He still had my Comic book collection he swore he hadn't." he suddenly said out loud.<br/>
</p><p>"He was a bastard. Does that actually surprise you?" Derek countered and Stiles shook his head.</p><p>"No."</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!💕</p><p>Any thoughts? Was that very predictable? or did it come out of left field for you? :D<br/>Also, yes, this was planned the whole time xD My innocent little Stiles lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
The drive back was long and Derek looked over at Stiles multiple times, but his boyfriend was barely blinking as he stared out of the window of the passenger side. He was considering to just pull over and check on him, but then decided to not start talking about it right now, reveling in the quiet before the storm.<br/>
</p><p>There was a small chance that Stiles would want to go to the police and turn himself in. Derek was sure he had to keep a close eye on him, so he wouldn't fuck up his own life in doing so. This was all Derek's fault, he should've never sat down next to Stiles when he'd seen him that first time on the park bench. He was just not able to walk past him.<br/>
</p><p>Derek was brilliant at ruining other peoples life's and now he'd done it to the only person left in this world he actually gave a shit about.</p><p>When they got to his apartment, he parked the car near it, intending to keep it for another day before giving it back. He grabbed both bags from the backseat, handing one over to Stiles and then they were walking upstairs in silence, but Derek could see how Stiles drew in on himself even more. He was probably close to falling apart, keeping it together by a thin thread. Derek was proud of him for holding out so long.<br/>
</p><p>He had been harsh to Stiles in Lewis apartment, but it was necessary that Stiles wouldn't break down right then and there. Who knew what forensics might be able to find and tears or vomit on the damn floor wasn't a good thing. Not that hair would be any better, though it could be still explained away by the fact that Stiles had been going in and out of there regularly not so long ago. Derek still found Laura's hair in unexpected places, even though she hadn't been in the apartment for years and he cleaned notoriously.<br/>
</p><p>Once he closed the door behind them, Stiles just stood there like he forgot how to take his shoes off or put his backpack down. Derek sighed, took his off and went into the kitchen for a big plastic garbage bag. When he came back, Stiles hadn't moved an inch since and just put his shoes in there, then his shirt and pants too. "Take your clothes off, Stiles." he ordered, causing his boyfriend to mechanically go through the motions. "Put them in here," he said, holding the bag open and Stiles obeyed without even blinking. "The shoes too."<br/>
</p><p>When they stood in boxer briefs and socks in the hall, he ushered Stiles to the bathroom, realizing he had to strip him off the rest, before they could actually take a shower. It was like Stiles mind had taken a vacation and Derek exhaled heavily. He'd thought there would be a loud exchange of words or crying, not a catatonic state. This was so much worse.<br/>
</p><p>Showering two people when one wasn't mentally stable enough to actually partake in it, was quite the feat and Derek was glad when they were both clean and in comfortable clothes. He had put Stiles on the couch, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, trying to bring him back with soft words and touching his cheek.<br/>
</p><p>It took way longer than Derek had thought it would, but then again, he didn't have any experience with this. He probably should've tried earlier. Stiles blinked a couple times at him before his eyes really focused on Derek. He instantly began to panic and breathed stertorous in an attempt to get any air in.<br/>
</p><p>Derek took Stiles hand and held it against his chest. "Stiles, it's okay, breathe with me. Do you feel it? In, <em>one, two, three.</em> Out,<em> four, five, six,</em>" he said, his other hand on Stiles cheek, hoping he would focus on that. "Come on, I know you can do it." Derek encouraged him and it took a bit more time for Stiles to be able to breathe properly.<br/>
</p><p>Now he was crying though and Derek had no idea what to do. "It's okay, Stiles. It's going to be okay." unable to find any other words to soothe him.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles shook his head a little more violent at that than needed. "Nothing is going to be okay!" it broke out of him at last. He sobbed and didn't look at Derek. "I killed someone. I killed my ex. I'm a killer,<em> I'm a killer!</em>" he insisted.<br/>
</p><p>"You're not the first one to do that." Derek replied without thinking and gained an angry glare for his effort.</p><p>"Now is not the time to be smart with me," Stiles hissed, his tears still coming strong. "I'm a criminal. I'm exactly what I never wanted to be. I was supposed to join law enforcement. That's never going to happen now. They will get me, they will find me and then I'll go to jail and <em>oh God, my dad.</em> What was I thinking? How could I do that, why was I so-" Stiles worked himself into hyperventilation again and Derek's hand shot out to shut Stiles up. He held his nose and mouth simultaneously closed until Stiles body violently rang for air and let up, so he could take a gulping breath.<br/>
</p><p>"Listen to me: No one will find out. You'll finish College, get a job in law enforcement and everything will be fine. Lewis was a piece of shit and doesn't deserve a single tear. <em>You'll be fine.</em>" Derek said slowly, both hands lying on Stiles shoulder to support him.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not crying because of him!" Stiles replied louder than necessary, since they sat so close to each other. Then he stared directly into Derek's eyes and came closer. "I liked it. I <em>liked</em> it, Derek. I liked the thought that I'm the reason Lewis is gone. I'm freaking out because of how much I liked it!" he explained. "And it's going to ruin my life."<br/>
</p><p>"No, it's not." Derek responded calmly. "I know exactly how you feel right now. It's okay, it'll go away soon and you won't want to do it again, not you. Your moral compass isn't as damaged as mine."<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, I'm not even sure I had one in the first place, Derek! I'm not an innocent delicate fucking flower. Hell, I called myself Mischief for a long time and no one even bat an eye, because it freaking fit!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to get through to Derek.<br/>
</p><p>"Mischief and murder are two very different things, Stiles." Derek reminded him calmly, but stern. "And I'm sure you never did anything bad before, not even your jail time in Mexico, otherwise you wouldn't be able to study Criminology right now. You got out on bail, right?" he reasoned.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, yeah it was a misunderstanding, I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean I never did something bad." Stiles insisted, still blinking back tears. His emotions had to be all over the place right now and Derek remembered how he had felt the first time he'd killed someone. He'd refused to go to school, told Laura he had a stomach ache and locked himself up in his room. His persona might've taken care of everything until he got home, but after that, he kind of felt like he lost a part of himself and he definitely couldn't look into the mirror for too long.<br/>
</p><p>He still wasn't able to.</p><p>"We're all human, everyone does something bad sometimes. That doesn't make you a bad person." Derek replied. "You're one of those people who would never, ever hurt someone under normal circumstances, but Stiles, this weren't normal circumstances. I put you in this situation and I'm sorry for that. You would've never gone to Lewis on your own to kill him. Right?" he asked, searching Stiles face for any understanding there.<br/>
</p><p>"...right." he agreed feebly.</p><p>"It's normal that you felt satisfaction in conquering over a predator. He has hurt you multiple times over a long period of time even. It was a charged up situation and it was not your intention to harm him." Derek said, hoping Stiles could understand.<br/>
</p><p>He saw Stiles swallow and cleaned the tear tracks off his cheeks with his thumbs. "It sounds logical, but...I could've turned around when I heard you two talk and fight. And I thought about it." Stiles said. "Then I convinced myself that I needed to see Lewis behind bars, but in the back of my head I already knew that would never happen. He would've seen us and he'd tell everyone and he would ruin our life's too. It wasn't a conscious thought, but I knew I couldn't let you do it, because <em>I wanted to kill him.</em>"<br/>
</p><p>"Stiles..."</p><p>"I wanted him gone, I wanted him to bleed for what he did. I saw the knife block on the kitchen counter and...I just wanted to know what it felt like to hurt him back." Stiles confessed, stopping whatever Derek wanted to say. "I'm the worst person. I'm a monster."<br/>
</p><p>"You're not." Derek told him. He continued to stroke Stiles cheeks with his thumbs soothingly and held his gaze. "You might think you are, but you're not. You were way over your head in that moment. He taunted you and you reacted." he went on. "It's not ideal and I wish you hadn't done it, that you'd stayed here or in your dorm, but we can't take it back now."<br/>
</p><p>Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles', hoping to reassure him that it all would turn out okay. "Back in Lewis apartment...I was sure you would kill me for ruining your plan." Stiles said quietly, sniffling a little.<br/>
</p><p>He turned his head a bit and kissed the corner of Stiles mouth. "I'd never hurt you." Derek promised. "No matter what you do, I'd never." he placed another kiss on Stiles jaw this time. "I love you too much."<br/>
</p><p>"I- I think I somehow already knew you do..." Stiles admitted. "But even when we love someone, we hurt them sometimes. What if you get angry? We both know you got anger management issues. You could break me like a twig."<br/>
</p><p>Derek huffed a laugh. "You said it yourself: You're not a delicate flower. I doubt I could break you so easily." he replied. "But no, I wouldn't. I don't even have anger issues anymore." Derek leaned back, holding onto Stiles and getting him to cuddle on the couch. "I can't promise you that we will never fight, but I can promise you that it will never be of a physical nature." he promised as Stiles buried his face against Derek's chest. His boyfriend was silently crying into his sweater and Derek just held him this time, as the tension that had been there left his body. Today was an emotional rollercoaster. Oh, how dull his life had been before Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>He didn't bother to say anything at this point, because they already had said it all.</p><p>If Derek could take one thing back in his life, he would've stayed away from Paige and later Kate, he would've gone to his mom and told her about what she'd tried and none of this would've happened. He'd never encountered Stiles and he would never have blood on his hands. His family would be alive. Just thinking about his life without Stiles caused his vision to blur and Derek closed his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>His mistakes had brought them here. It was entirely Derek's fault, regardless of what Stiles said.</p><p>"Can I stay the night?" Stiles sniffled quietly, sounding so unsure it hurt Derek. He kissed the top of Stiles head, stroking his back in a way to assure him.</p><p>"Of course." Derek answered. "As long as you want."</p><p>He could be here for Stiles, help him through this at least. Taking a life wasn't easy and it was even harder to live with the guilt that will undeniably settle once everything blew over. Derek had just never allowed himself to stop and think about it too long, not until he finally got Kate.<br/>
</p><p>But he really wasn't able to feel guilty for taking Kate's life, others, maybe, but not her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally Connor is in a chapter again and this time not just mentioned! xD<br/>You don't know him? Well, well, well...</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>

<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Stiles had spend his time mainly at Derek's apartment now, sleeping in Derek's bed, while his boyfriend went into his old room. It was a necessary evil, since no one wanted to sleep on the couch for too long and Derek refused to get into bed with Stiles, too afraid to hurt him.<br/>
</p><p>The thing was, he woke Derek up a fairly amount when he screamed himself awake from his dreams. It was never the same one, changing between Lewis hitting or raping him, or Stiles killing Lewis. In the latter case it wasn't even the way it actually happened.<br/>
</p><p>Sometimes it got so violent, Stiles dry heaved as soon as he was awake enough to remember the dream. Every time, Derek woke up came into the room and held Stiles for as long as he needed. Most of those times, Derek didn't even fall back to sleep and stayed awake, stroking Stiles hair while reading to him in a gentle voice.<br/>
</p><p>It was awfully kind and Stiles felt like a shit human being for forcing Derek to stay up all night or not get a full nights sleep every so often. His only consolation was that his boyfriend didn't have a nine to five job that required him to be well-rested and alert at all time. It didn't really cushion the self-hate that sometimes came out of nowhere and hit him hard.<br/>
</p><p>A week into it, Stiles decided to sleep at his dorm for a change, knowing he would wake up his dorm mate, but he could at least tell him to wear earplugs or something beforehand. Derek didn't like the idea of Stiles coping with it on his own, but he didn't want to lock him in either. Stiles was free to go anywhere, after all. When he told him he'd be at his dorm for a while, Derek replied to him he could call him anytime, even if it meant he had to wake him up in the middle of the night.<br/>
</p><p>Which was exactly what Stiles wanted to avoid, obviously.</p><p>Derek was the one who got rid of all their clothes and the items they 'stole' to make it look like a regular breaking and entering that went wrong. So far, they hadn't heard of it in the news, so the police was probably still investigating in that case and neither Derek, nor Stiles were suspects so far.<br/>
</p><p>And that also meant Brian hadn't said anything about them. Derek had told him later on, that he had seen the post on Brian's Facebook page and immediately went to visit. At first, Brian had kept to his original story, too afraid what Lewis would do if he heard about him telling someone the truth. Though, then Derek had apparently told Brian who he were and about Lewis ex, Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>Brian had heard about Stiles too, just very, very differently. He started to believe Derek though, especially since it overlapped with his own experiences. At least he got reconstructive surgery. Derek had promised him to take care of Lewis, in exchange for Brain to never tell anyone he had been there.<br/>
</p><p>He agreed, but Stiles didn't trust easily, expecting Brian to take his promise back. Although, considering Derek's calmness, Stiles wouldn't be surprised if his boyfriend had made sure the guy kept his mouth shut no matter how much the police pressured him.<br/>
</p><p>They were lucky, that was all. But then again, Stiles wasn't going to count their chickens too early. He tried to concentrate on his coursework, held contact with his dad and Lydia. He did call Derek way more often than he had ever before, but he also didn't see him everyday anymore and it grated on his nerves. Christmas had been hard enough and now he put himself through that again.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Did you get enough sleep last night?</em>" Derek asked him as Stiles yawned for the forth time in a row. It wasn't that he didn't get enough, it was just the first night after three nightmare ridden ones that he slept through.<br/>
</p><p>"Kind of. It was a first actually, but probably not enough..." he trailed off with another yawn. "Sorry, I had a long day and I miss the time I could just fall asleep and really do sleep and not wake up every time I reach my REM phase."<br/>
</p><p>"<em>You're always welcome to sleep here. I like taking care of you and I miss you being here with me.</em>" Derek told him earnestly. Of course Stiles missed being with Derek too, but he wanted the guy to be able to sleep. One of them really should be able to in Stiles opinion.<br/>
</p><p>"I know, Derek, don't take it the wrong way, but I need to try on my own and you need to get a chance to actually sleep through the night for a while. You looked horrible when I left." Stiles told him, putting his laptop away and packing his backpack for tomorrow.<br/>
</p><p>"<em>I won't magically be able to sleep when you're not here, Stiles. I feel much better when you're closer to me.</em>" he confessed, sounding just the slightest bit petulant. It made Stiles smile immediately.<br/>
</p><p>"I'll come back, I promise," Stiles replied. "Just not right away."</p><p>"<em>Alright.</em>" Derek hesitantly agreed.</p><p>This self-chastisement had another reason though and as much as he missed his boyfriend and his kisses and all the soft and loving touches he got, seeing him also brought him mentally back to Lewis apartment at times. He hadn't told Derek about it yet, because he knew it would somehow hurt him and probably cause him to let Stiles go.<br/>
</p><p>And a break up really wasn't what Stiles wanted, he just needed to somehow learn to live with what he'd done. Who he'd become. And the role Derek played in it all. Get his shit together. Easy-peasy.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sighed and played with his necklace, his thumb rubbing lazily over the little moonstone in the middle. "How come you're here so much now?" Connor asked and Stiles looked up at him, having stared at his open book without reading a single word for way too long.<br/>
</p><p>"Huh?" he let out before his roommates question actually got through to him. "Oh, uh, my nightmares were getting out of hand and I didn't want to wake my boyfriend up every night," Stiles answered truthfully. "Sorry about that." he apologized.<br/>
</p><p>"Dude, no worries," Connor waved his concern away with a smile. "I got my sound cancelling headphones, I'm good. Your man should invest in those, they're awesome." he added, throwing Stiles a Reese's Cup. "You look like you need one."</p><p>"Thanks!" Stiles said and turning the Reese Cup over in his hand, not really hungry but weirdly touched by Connor's kind gesture. "And no, that's not going to happen. Derek wants to take care of me and thus would never wear one of those." Against his protesting stomach, Stiles opened the treat just to shove it into his mouth in one go.<br/>
</p><p>It was strange how the familiarity of it eased his upcoming nausea. Or maybe he had low blood sugar levels and this finally evened it out a bit. "Yikes, man, I don't need to know how much will fit in there." Connor told him with a grimace.<br/>
</p><p>Unable to answer because of the peanut butter cup deliciousness, Stiles simply held his middle finger up to Connor's face, his expression unimpressed as he slowly opened his mouth to show the damage inside.<br/>
</p><p>"Gross, Stiles, what are you? Five? My three year old sister is more mature than you." his roommate bitched on and Stiles swallowed the snack.</p><p>"Why's your sister so young?" Stiles asked with a frown and Connor shrugged.</p><p>"Actually, she's my step sister. Dad cheated on mom, but my sisters mom died a few month ago so custody went to dad. It's the only reason why it even came out in the first place." his roommate explained, resulting in Stiles eyes getting bigger and bigger.<br/>
</p><p>"Dude! Seriously?" he asked out loud.</p><p>Connor snorted. "Yeah, no shit, he knew about her, even went for visits, so his names on her birth certificate and everything. Mom wanted a divorce, but then she met Violet and it was like she got into ultimate mom-mode. Can't fault her for that, Vi is really cute." he told Stiles with a lopsided smile. "She's still pissed at dad, though, makes him sleep on the couch more often than not and he has to do all the shitty housework."<br/>
</p><p>"You think they'll get past that one day?" Stiles wanted to know, leaning back on his hands as he was seated on his bed.</p><p>His roommate shrugged again. "Honestly, I have no idea. I wouldn't be able to forgive dad, if I was in her place."</p><p>"I know what you mean." Stiles replied and looked out of the window. "If my significant other would cheat, I'd just take my stuff and leave."</p><p>"Same." Connor agreed, then he turned away from Stiles and seemed to start on his paper again. Stiles should probably be more productive too. Doing his coursework would actually succeed in distracting him enough from his thoughts.<br/>
</p><p>So for around the next two hours, Stiles did nothing but study and send his paper to his professors way before it was even due. His Professor was probably going to think he was switched for a pod person, since he normally tended to write his papers last minute.<br/>
</p><p>It was close to Valentine's Day and Stiles had no idea if he should risk it and go see Derek or just celebrate over facetime. Which sounded even dumber than pretending to not care about that particular holiday.<br/>
</p><p>But Derek hadn't said anything either on the subject, which lead Stiles to believe he wouldn't really care about it. And so the days went on, Stiles got a good head start on his unfinished papers or coursework in general and slowly, but steadily started to feel a little more like himself.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles interactions with his roommate helped immensely, as did his weekly calls with Erica and Lydia.</p><p>Only through them did he notice what day it was, when they told him one at a time, that they're busy and wouldn't be available to talk. Unless it was an emergency of course. That left Stiles with nothing to do in his dorm room other than considering to start up his PlayStation and just play a few rounds Call of Duty.<br/>
</p><p>When he asked Connor if he'd like to join him, he just smiled at Stiles and told him to shower and maybe clean his side of the room instead. His roommate would be going out and hopefully not come back so soon.<br/>
</p><p>Reluctantly- after sniffing himself and looking around- he really did clean a little and showered, only to pull on a fresh pair of sweats and a hoodie, before parking his ass in front of his console again.</p><p>It wasn't after a good couple of hours that Stiles got up to get a water bottle as he grew thirsty, when he saw the little heart-shaped box of chocolates with a sticky note.</p><p>
  <em>For Stiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't eat them yet!</em>
</p><p>Frowning slightly, he detached the sticky note and considered eating them anyways. That was, of course when he saw the line on the back of the note.</p><p>
  <em>You'll need them later, idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>XOXO  - Connor</em>
</p><p>"You're the idiot...idiot." Stiles mumbled to himself, although he was unable to fight of the smile making its way onto his face. "Now I feel kinda bad I neglected him so much." he said out loud, imagining what he could've come up to with Connor if their schedules had been different and Stiles had enough of an interest in growing a friendship with him.<br/>
</p><p>He decided to put the note in the trash and got back to his seat to continue playing. Just as he started a new round up- online, with all the other people who had no dates- there was a knock on his door and he groaned, not really wanting to stop, but also too nosy to let it go.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles vaguely took notice of himself dying on screen and walked over to the door. Of all the things, he'd expected, it wasn't Derek with a single red rose and what looked like a fancy red bag filled with something other. "Uh, hi." Stiles greeted a little stunned. "How did you get up here?" he asked, because Stiles being the idiot he clearly was, totally forgot to put Derek on the list of allowed visitors for his dorm.<br/>
</p><p>"Connor conspired with me," Derek replied with a shy smile. "Can I come in, or should I leave?" he asked so unsure that it made Stiles heart hurt a bit. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, causing Derek to probably expect to get dumped at any point. No matter how often they spoke or texted, it just wasn't the same as seeing each other.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles gaped a little at that and then went out of the way for Derek to enter. "Come in, Prince Charming."</p><p>"Hardly."</p><p>"You look the type." Stiles responded easily, taking the offered rose and instinctively smelled it. "Thank you," he said. "Have a seat." Stiles gestured at the bed and walked the short distance to his desk to lay the rose there. He didn't have any vases here so the poor thing had to dry out.<br/>
</p><p>When he turned back around, Derek awkwardly sat on Stiles bed and looked at the screen. "You died." he stated unnecessarily and then took in the rest of the room.</p><p>"I missed you." Stiles exclaimed a little too loud in the otherwise silent room.</p><p>Derek looked up at him sharply and so very hopeful that Stiles couldn't feel stupid about saying it in the first place. He closed the distance, noticing the bag now stood next to Derek on the floor, but ignored it again. "I know I've been kind of distant to you and I am so sorry about that, just-"<br/>
</p><p>"It's okay." Derek interrupted him. "You needed that, obviously."</p><p>"I still do," Stiles confessed and saw the crestfallen look on Derek that he couldn't hide fast enough. "But I want to go on dates with you again." he added quickly and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Distancing myself and focusing on my studies really helped to get some normalcy back into my life."<br/>
</p><p>Derek reached out and took his hand. "I'll support you in any way you need, to get past this." he told him, holding Stiles gaze sincerely. Derek slowly pulled Stiles hand towards himself and kissed the palm of his hand. "I missed you too." Then he breathed a soft kiss against Stiles' wrist. "I love you. Even if you decide you can't be around me anymore. I'll respect that."<br/>
</p><p>"That's not what I want," Stiles replied. "I mean, I do want to move on and it feels good to know you'll support me any which way, but I don't want to lose you." he explained. Derek let their entwined hands fall back onto the bedspread between them.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles huffed a laugh. "Why does this feel like we've started dating all over again? We've been together for several weeks- months now. Why is it so awkward for us?" he asked out loud, causing Derek to laugh a little too.<br/>
</p><p>"Should we lie down?" his boyfriend suggested with raised brows and Stiles only needed a few seconds to decide to do it. Derek took off his shoes and scooted back on the bed, until he could lie down comfortably and Stiles followed him, immediately cuddling up to him like usual.<br/>
</p><p>"This is so much better." Stiles exhaled contently.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>He turned his head a bit more to look at Derek and was met with one of the many fond smiles his boyfriend had often send him his way. "I really want to kiss you." Stiles said.</p><p>The smile grew. "No ones stopping you."</p><p>Both of them adjusted enough to actually be able to kiss without getting a crick in the neck. Oh, how he'd missed the feeling of Derek's lips against his own. The particular way his boyfriend seemed to kiss him every time.<br/>
</p><p>So what if he was a little messed up  and a murderer, so was Derek and he turned out pretty okay. Stiles could do this. He'd get his education, have his boyfriend all the while and end up as Detective. No way was this not going to work out somehow!<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there!</p><p>at the end is a new drawing! I've posted it befire, but now it's actually relevant xD there's some light blood splatter sooo, if you don't want to see that don't go past the <strong>-</strong></p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy (felt a little rushed writing it, but it's necessary)💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p> </p><p><br/>
The weather outside was nice and so Derek decided to get lunch with Stiles between his classes just to meet up with him, before one of their dates. They were about to walk off campus in the direction of an Italian restaurant to get some pizza, when a police car stopped next to them, both officers getting out quickly and with purpose. Not connecting it with them, Derek and Stiles walked on.</p><p>"Mieczyslaw Stilinski?" one of the police officers said, making them stop in their tracks. The pronunciation was awful, but recognizable enough to make Stiles halt instantly.</p><p>Derek saw how he turned to the officer with a questioning look on his face. "Yes?" he replied hesitantly and both policemen approached them, one hand on their gun, like they were some terrorists with whole AK-15 hidden in their ass.</p><p>"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." one of them recited, reaching for his handcuffs and quickly fastening them to Stiles wrists.</p><p>"W-What? Why? What did I do?" he asked, shocked at the situation as a whole. "Why are you arresting me?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. Derek stood there, just as shocked as he watched the whole scene unravel in front of him. "Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, pulling him out of his stupor, as the police put Stiles in the backseat, closing the door with a finality, that shook Derek to his core.</p><p><em>They got him.</em> They got him and it could only be for Lewis murder.</p><p>Stiles was going to jail for something Derek had put into gear. The last thing he saw was Stiles face desperately looking back at him, tears in his eyes. He couldn't let this happen. Stiles might've been guilty, but if it weren't for Derek he would never have done this.</p><p>Derek's toxic influence was at fault and there was only one thing to do about it.</p><p>He went straight home and gathered everything he ever wore- ever used to kill someone in. Then he called a high class criminal defense attorney, Vernon Boyd, to get Stiles out. While he would be busy doing that, Derek called his bank and transferred most his inheritance there to Stiles, only keeping enough to pay Boyd later. He never needed it, could easily live off of what he made as an artist.</p><p>Quickly arranging a meeting at the county to legally grant Stiles the ownership of his apartment and the car. The forms were a little tricky, but the expert he'd talked to explained it well enough to him. When he came back home, all done with it, the paperwork was lying on the couch table, ready and waiting for Stiles signature, he continued destroying any evidence of his past self.</p><p>Derek completely destroyed his second computer and took the parts with him to burn his clothes and shoes all together in a dumpster outside of town. His remaining toys of pain landed in the Hudson River on his way back in without a care in the world since he had cleaned them meticulously. No serial number to find, no drops of blood, nothing. If someone would fish them out no one would be able to connect it back to him.</p><p>The only thing he held onto were the leather gloves he had worn with Lewis. Derek had touched Lewis bloody body intentional, if this case would arise. He had put them in a plastic bag for later use right after it had happened, not wanting to cross-contaminate the evidence.</p><p>Derek knew this was a single rush of events, but he had thought about this for years, planned it out in case of this type of emergency, knowing it had to be done by the time Stiles came back. And he would be back soon, the attorney was one of the best, Stiles would be out on bail in no time.</p><p>By ten pm Derek's doorbell rang and he let Stiles in, knowing it could only be him. His keychain already undone, the car key and the one for his apartment lying next to the documents on the table. Derek waited for him to get up the stairs.</p><p>When Stiles finally came into view Derek's heart lurched up in his chest. He looked miserable and confused and fell into Derek's arms more exhausted then ever. "They know, they know it was me." he whispered, visibly shaken.</p><p>"You're out though," Derek told him. "They don't have enough evidence to pin you down, which is why they had to let you go." he reasoned, kissing Stiles temple and his cheek. "What did they want to know from you?"</p><p>Derek let him in and they sat down on the couch, door closed firmly shut behind them. "They got video evidence of me being at the hospital to visit Brian. The timestamp let them conclude that I went to Lewis right after and it's true, we both know it is. I did it, I killed him and they will find enough evidence to put me behind bars." he told him, his hands shaking as he gestured widely, expression scared.</p><p>"You're not going to jail," Derek said simply, never been more sure of something before. He reached over and took the papers, holding them out to Stiles. "Sign them."</p><p>He watched Stiles bright honey eyes scan over the documents quickly and then look up at Derek. "What's this?" he asked baffled, flipping through the whole stack. "Derek, what is this supposed to mean? Tell me!" he insisted.</p><p>"When you sign those, the apartment and my studio as well as my car are all yours," he told him with a smile and a shrug. "My whole property."</p><p>"B-but, I don't understand, why would you do that?" Stiles asked, staring down at the paper in his hands.</p><p>Derek leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I won't need it where I'm going. Just make sure that the police can only search any of those places with a legitimate warrant. Read it before they start, make sure they're doing it correctly. The second you sign those, they have to write your name on their warrant, not mine."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I still don't know what you are going to do, are you fleeing the country?" Stiles asked, eyes tearing up. He looked so broken.</p><p>"No," Derek said, holding Stiles face in both his hands. "I'm not leaving you. Not really."</p><p>"Derek..." Stiles eyes flitted over Derek's face, probably to read his expression. He didn't know what he looked like right now, but whatever Stiles found there was not something he liked. "No!"</p><p>"I have to. I'll go to the police station tomorrow morning and I will confess the murder on Lewis Schmidt. It was me and only me," Derek stated. "I ruined your life, Stiles. If they sentence you for life, I won't be able to live with that. It's my fault you were even there."</p><p>"They will put you away forever, you'll be old when- <em>if</em> you get out. And-, and what if something happens to you in jail? There are dangerous people in there! <strong>No!</strong> I won't let you do this!" Stiles argued, frowning at Derek, his eyes furious. "You can't leave me! Not for something I did!"</p><p>"Quid pro quo. You lied for me, I'll lie for you," Derek grinned humorlessly. "And did you forget that I'm dangerous too? I'm not afraid of some thieves or drug dealers and unimportant gangsters. I won't have to watch my back, but you? Stiles, they would eat you alive or you'd be ruined forever and just get more years added in the process, because we both know you'd hurt them right back." Derek insisted. "Come on, let us just enjoy the time we have now."</p><p>"I will not stand by and watch you take the fall. I will go with you and I will confess too, what will they do then? They can't book us both, if we claim we did it alone." Stiles tried and Derek had to laugh.</p><p>"This is not an episode of How to get away with Murder and we have no Annalise Keating fighting for us, even though what I heard of Boyd, he seems to come close. Just let me do this for you. Sign the papers, let me go to jail for you and finish your degree. Get a job and a life," he reasoned. "Don't be stupid, Stiles. I have no one to disappoint anymore, but what about your dad?" It was a low blow to mention him, Derek knew.</p><p>Stiles sniffed and broke their eye contact. "Why can you just decide to do this? I thought you were happy and liked your life?"</p><p>"I do, but only with you in it. Sure I could go on in theory, live as if nothing changed, visiting you in jail. It's a possibility, but not an option for me. I would never be able to forgive myself and I do deserve jail time. So much more than I'll probably get. I took twenty-eight life's, Stiles. No one wants to know why and no one needs to know. I did it, that's all that matters. And if I can make something right in this world by going to jail for you? I have no problem with that." by the time he was done Stiles was crying and shaking his head.</p><p>"I don't want you to do this! Derek, come on, please don't. I'm the one who fucked up this time!" Stiles told him again, but Derek only pulled him into a hug. "You can't do this. I'm begging you." he said, muffled by Derek's sweater.</p><p>"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Literally nothing. You could've told me to jump into a Volcano and I would've. Could've told me to leave you alone and I would've." Derek said into Stiles hair as he rocked them back and forth. "I love you. I love you so much. I can't watch you ruin your life like that."</p><p>"I love you too." Stiles sobbed, hands gripping the back of Derek's sweater tightly.</p><p>They stayed like this the whole night, now and then exchanging kisses and <em>I love you'</em>s. It was the first time neither Stiles, nor Derek woke up to a nightmare, unless one counted his life from now on as a nightmare.</p><p>He woke Stiles up slowly and softly, they had breakfast together like any other day Stiles stayed over. Neither one of them was keen on talking much, so it was a quiet affair. They showered together too, reveling in the intimacy of it. Stiles insisted on driving him and after he had signed all legal documents, they dropped the copies off together and ended up in the parking lot in front of the police station.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles asked and Derek shook his head. "Uhm, there's something you should know. The flash drive and confession you gave me? Well...I destroyed them. If they searched my dorm room, there is nothing that would link you with anything else."</p><p>Derek blinked several times in irritation. "What...When did you do that?" he asked, seizing up Stiles expression.</p><p>"As soon as I saw the video, I mean, part of it. And I skimmed over the confession. Then I burned it. The flash drive is long gone and in tiny pieces." he admitted with a sheepish facial expression. Derek rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>He sighed and touched Stiles cheek. "You have no self-preservation," <em>And this is exactly why I do this.</em> "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Consult your dad or Lydia or Erica first. I mean it."</p><p>"Alright," Stiles conceded. "Are you sure you want to go in? We can still turn around and just leave the country, somewhere where they won't extradite us."</p><p>"I'm sure," Derek said and they shared a kiss, this time lingering and gentle. "We'll see each other in court, Vernon Boyd gave you his card, right?" he waited for Stiles to nod. "You can contact him."</p><p>"Got it," Stiles replied, voice thick. "Sure I shouldn't just kidnap you?" he tried again.</p><p>"I love you, be good." with that he gave Stiles one last peck and left the car, gripping the plastic bag with his leather gloves firmly. When he looked back he could see Stiles mouthing <em>I love you too</em> which made him smile. This was the right thing to do.</p><p>Derek walked into the police station and up to the reception. "Hi," he smiled widely like the psychopath he apparently was, because he felt completely miserable inside, leaving the police officer behind the desk speechless. "I'm here for a confession. Who can I talk to? It's about the Lewis Schmidt case." he declared, watching on as the officer in front of him started to regain his ability to talk.</p><p>"And you are?" the officer asked.</p><p>"Derek Hale. I'm the one responsible for his death." he answered. It wasn't even a lie.</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p><p>If you like Boyd leave him some love on my <a href="https://yumelilo.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there!</p><p>Pretty sure a few of you won't like this at all...^^</p><p><strong>TW: There will be some homophobic language in here coming from another inmate. The word "fag" will be used in a slur, so tread carefully.</strong><br/>The TW is actually not why I said that though.</p><p>still hoping you enjoy it anyway 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Eight years later</em>
</p><p>Meeting up with Stiles semi-regularly in a room full of people and fellow inmates was a downside and as soon as his visiting hour was over and he went to train in the outside gym, he got a taste of how much it sucked exactly. Again. Derek was just doing dips as another inmate approached him with a smarmy grin.<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't even stop, he just watched him, waiting for his next move or whatever this guy had to say. He was distantly aware that the man was some kind of troublemaker, someone who was proud to be in jail for what he did. Derek could feel the sweat slide down his spine and pool at the seam of his wife beater.<br/>
</p><p>"Must be hard to be away from your sweet piece of ass." the man smirked, coming to a halt right in front of Derek, who spared him a once over. Some other inmate a few years ago had seen Kira a couple times and said the same thing. They weren't very creative in here.<br/>
</p><p>"Do you mind?" he replied, making it clear that he didn't want that idiot anywhere near him. A handful of other inmates came closer too, interested in what was about to happen. Their dull life was reduced to fights out in the open. Derek still preferred workouts or reading books.<br/>
</p><p>"Hear he's with the police. I was wondering..." the guy started, his face scrunched up into a grimace that was probably supposed to be his thinking face. "...isn't it strange a pig loving fag like you is still breathing in here?" he asked, all fake concern.<br/>
</p><p>"If you'd keep your distance, it would definitely be easier. Your stench is awful," Derek countered, pushing himself up and into his full height to look down at the guy. "Whom do I owe this special kind of attention? You in love or what?" he asked, scowl perfectly in place. It was his murder face, as Stiles had named it.<br/>
</p><p>Another inmate grabbed the arm of the guy in front of him. "Tomasz, leave it."</p><p>Tomasz- apparently, who the fuck even cared?- pulled himself free. "I don't like fags and I don't like pigs." he spit nastily, like he was losing a bad taste only resulting in a smirk from Derek.<br/>
</p><p>"Well, I can't speak for every <em>pig</em> and every <em>fag</em> on this planet, but I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual." he relied with a light shrug. If this Tomasz wanted to intimidate him, he'd have to do a better job.<br/>
</p><p>Tomasz let a forced laugh out. "Oh, we got a comedian here. Think you'll still laugh, when your little fairy boyfriend turns up dead in an alley?" he wanted to know. "I got a lot of friends outside who hate cops. It would be their pleasure."<br/>
</p><p>Derek quickly checked his surroundings to make sure who paid them attention and then he stepped into Tomasz personal space, to whisper into his ear:"Listen and listen closely, if he get's hurt or killed, there's no reason left for me to get out of here. You don't want to be my enemy, Tomasz. I will decorate your cell with your own intestines and make you watch while I do so. And then people outside will visit every single family member you have left and all your friends. You might be in here, because you got caught, but I'm in here because I chose to be. You shouldn't make me angry." he advised at last and took a step back, watching Tomasz swallow.<br/>
</p><p>So what if he didn't have anyone outside these walls? Tomasz didn't need to know.</p><p>"Fucking psycho." Tomasz hissed after him, as Derek made his way through the gathered inmates around them who had come to watch, probably assuming it'll end in a fight like usual.<br/>
</p><p>"And don't you forget it, Tomasz. You're on my radar now. Congratulations." he responded, smiling at the guard to be let in again.</p><p>It wasn't until they were allowed to shower that Tomasz bugged him again.</p><p>The men was smaller than him and wasn't as build, so Derek really didn't know where that guy got his confidence from. Did he actually think it would be a good idea to start something with Derek of all people?<br/>
</p><p>He seemed like he reached a completely new form of delusional.</p><p>"If you continue to invade what little privacy I got, I might get the feeling you got a crush on me, Tomasz. I thought you were a homophobe?" Derek commented, using the shower gel from the dispenser to leather up.<br/>
</p><p>"You'd like to suck my cock, fag, don't even lie." he replied, a disgusted expression on his face. Derek spared his naked body a look top to bottom and raised his brow in a mocking manner.<br/>
</p><p>"No thanks, I'm used to bigger ones. <em>That</em> right there would just be a disappointment." Derek told him dry as a desert. There were amused huffs and even a snort to hear from their fellow inmates a few feet away.<br/>
</p><p>He should've known better than to mock the idiot, because it didn't take long for his fist to connect with Derek's mouth. He immediately tasted copper, pain blooming from his lower lip and chin. Derek growled in annoyance, abandoning his hygiene routine in favor of taking the dickhead down a notch.<br/>
</p><p>The foam on his body was burning in his split lip, but Derek smiled nonetheless, his teeth bloody when he quickly grabbed Tomasz by his slightly too long hair and punched him straight in the face. Going by the loud snap that could be heard and the way he could feel his nose give against his knuckles, he broke it, but Derek didn't stop there. A well placed punch near Tomasz cheek and then his stomach made him fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.<br/>
</p><p>"I advise you to leave me alone from now on." Derek told him as he looked down at the naked and crumbled frame of Tomasz. He got a hateful glare in return, but Tomasz just stood up and went over to another shower to get the blood off. Derek was sure the guy wouldn't go to the hospital wing willingly.<br/>
</p><p>He turned back to his hygiene routine and washed the evidence away too. The guards wouldn't say anything, too used to prisoners fighting. They would care if one of them ended up seriously hurt or  dead, but up until then, it wasn't their problem. Too many men in one place ought to stir something up at some point.<br/>
</p><p>Life went on and nothing special happened, until Derek caught sight of two familiar faces in the crowd. Well, fuck him sideways, how the hell had Deucalion and Ennis both ended up in the same prison as him? Let alone the same block.<br/>
</p><p>Playing it safe, Derek supposed he could ask Stiles when he visited next. Which would probably be in a month. Only three weeks to go then...</p><p>If Derek moved wisely, they wouldn't even see him there.</p><p>Having finally started to take his mandatory shrink sessions as they were called by his fellow inmates gave him a place to duck away sometimes and the first monthly group therapy meetings went with Derek sitting in the circle along all the other men and never saying anything.<br/>
</p><p>A few others did the same and they kept quiet no matter how often their Therapist tried to engage them into sharing. After five sessions in silence, the therapist held Derek back- something she had done to two others last month- and offered to put him on the list for one-on-one time.<br/>
</p><p>As a woman in a male prison, working with all different types of people, she was always at risk, but Doctor Belinay Demir was dedicated to help. Now, Derek had weekly meetings in which he talked about different things in his past, but mostly his future.<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't know why he felt like today was the best day to share it, but he had to say it.</p><p>"I have violent nightmares." he brought out, rubbing his hands together as he leaned forward in his chair. Doctor Demir had tried to get a comfortable setting for her one-on-one sessions, but the rules in prison were strict. The chair was bolted to the floor and had a good distance to Doctor Demir, who was seated behind her desk. Even if he ran towards her, she'd have enough time to push a panic button to quickly get the guard's attention.<br/>
</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what kind? Are you hurting yourself in them or others? Are you the one who gets hurt by someone?" she asked calmly. Derek is sure she read his file just to know why he was in here. She had to know it was something related to his past. He appreciated that she acted like she had no idea and let him decide if he wanted to continue talking.<br/>
</p><p>His hands were shaking and he swallowed. "They're more like memories, I guess?" Derek replied. "And once I woke up while choking my boyfriend. I didn't want to do that, he wasn't the one I saw in my dreams, but that's the reason we couldn't sleep in the same bed. I was so afraid it would happen again."<br/>
</p><p>"Let us go back to the dreams, what is it you saw causing this reaction?" Doctor Demir asked, after writing something down in her notebook. She adjusted her glasses and Derek could feel her inquiring gaze on him. It wasn't bad, for some reason he felt at ease with her.<br/>
</p><p>She had a gentle but prying personality. Doctor Demir was young for someone doing this job in this place or maybe she just looked that way, he didn't know. And objectively she might've been seen as pretty, but Derek only saw her as safe, someone to talk to.<br/>
</p><p>Derek bit his lip, not really wanting to let those words out, because they would never go back in once he said it. Hands still shaking he tried controlling his breathing and balled his hands to fists for a few seconds and then eased them open slowly and deliberate. <em>She can't hurt you anymore.</em><br/>
</p><p>"When I was thirteen, I-" he stopped himself and closing his eyes. "I met a woman. Kate. She was much older than me. Probably mid or late twenties." Derek finally said, remembering Paige too, who was also a victim of her in a different sense. He heard the distinct <em>click click click</em> of Doctor Demir's heels coming closer and only when he looked up at her realized he was crying and she held a box of tissues in front of him with a sympathetic smile.<br/>
</p><p>"A lot of people don't know that women can be predators too, the stigma of pedophile is mostly for middle aged men reserved in our society, but that's not how it really is." she told him, then she turned back to her seat behind the desk when Derek took the offered box.<br/>
</p><p>He looked down at the box with a pastel flower décor in his lap and slowly got a bunch of the tissues out, only to keep them in his hands unused. "She manipulated me a lot. And I know she killed my first girlfriend, along with my whole family." he didn't dare look up as he said this, his voice wavering. "Sometimes I still feel her nails digging into my biceps holding me back and the heat on my skin from the fire in front of me." he confessed. "She told me it was my fault, that I killed them."<br/>
</p><p>"Derek, you know that's not true. You were a child and she had her ways for you to do her bidding." he heard Doctor Demir say. "You have to keep reminding yourself, that it wasn't you who did it."<br/>
</p><p>He nodded and sniffed before actually using the tissues in his hands. "It's just hard to believe I was innocent, when I know I could've gone to any of my family members and tell them what she was doing to me. They could all still be alive."<br/>
</p><p>"Then why didn't you? Something had to have held you back at the time. Can you tell me what it was?" she asked, causing Derek to keep silent for a few minutes longer then usual. "Remember, you don't have to tell me anything, but it can help to voice it once."<br/>
</p><p>"I- I know," Derek responded quickly. "It feels selfish, my reasoning. I know I was ashamed of myself for letting someone do this to me, to use me like she did. And I was afraid."<br/>
</p><p>He could see the light changing on the floor, indicating movement from Doctor Demir's side. "Did Kate threaten you? It's not uncommon for predators to do so."</p><p>"Yes, but that wasn't- It wasn't why I was afraid. It feels stupid now, I know my mom would've believed me, but when I was a teenager I was so scared that no one would hear me out. That I would be left alone with it even though I would've told them the truth." Derek said in order to make her understand. "I feel guilty for assuming the worst of them."<br/>
</p><p>"Again, you were just a child. Teenagers your age don't make the best decisions, but it's still not your fault what Kate did. She was an adult, she knew exactly what to do to get her way." Doctor Demir replied. "But now let's focus on one thing at a time, shall we? You said you choked your boyfriend because of a nightmare about Kate?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yes," Derek dried his eyes, feeling dumb for crying at all. "It was partly a memory of Kate and me in her bedroom." he said after taking his time to gather his thoughts. "But I realized it was a dream and tried to choke her, I was angry and ashamed and then Stiles woke me up and-" he stopped, not really wanting to remember Stiles face gasping for air.<br/>
</p><p>"Well, in this memory it was right after we had...done it. She was very specific about everything, only allowing me pleasure on her terms, not that I actually wanted to feel good, but something other than disgust would've been nice." and then, suddenly it was like a dam broke and he couldn't stop talking. "I still can't pleasure myself...when I'm on my own, it doesn't work. She- I read up on it and I think it's called triggers? I have a few of those due to what Kate did."<br/>
</p><p>When he looked up at Doctor Demir, her face was open and professionally curious. "Do you want to talk about them?" At that, Derek nodded.</p><p>"The few times she would let me..." he stopped, not sure if he should be brisk, because a similar situation had never occurred before.</p><p>"You can say any word, I assure you I heard them all." Doctor Demir smiled encouraging.</p><p>"When she would tell me to... jerk off, she would watch me and scratch me wherever she wanted or could reach with her nails. I can't stand long nails, it's-, and then when I did come, she licked my stomach and told me that I was a good boy. I get irrationally angry when someone tries to lick my abs now. It happened a few times with other partners before I figured it out and I always had to leave." he told her. Derek wouldn't tell her he always wanted to hurt those people and knew it wasn't their fault for him to have this anger within himself. Which was why he opted to just walk away.<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't like they were actually important to him, just hook ups.</p><p>Belinay Demir hummed and took more notes, a sign for him to either continue or take a breath first. "Has this ever occurred with Stiles?" she asked suddenly, after her eyes flitted over her notes.<br/>
</p><p>Derek shook his head. "No, we talked about the things we don't like in bed. He has his own baggage and understands me. We respect each others boundaries."</p><p>"Why is Stiles so different for you?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Because I love him. The others were just one night stands, but I loved him from the start." Derek saw how Doctor Demir's brows went up in surprise, even though she always tried to stay neutral.<br/>
</p><p>Then she flicked through what Derek assumed was his file. "According to you, you first met when he was seventeen? Before he was kidnapped?"<br/>
</p><p>"No, I mean, yes, but we didn't actually meet. I just saw him in the grocery store and heard him talk to his dad on the phone. I didn't know he was seventeen." Derek hastily corrected her.<br/>
</p><p>She sighed. "I'm not judging you. As far as I know, you were nineteen at that point. It's perfectly normal to like someone who's within a two year age gap." Doctor Demir explained. "It doesn't make you like Kate. At nineteen you're not even allowed to drink here and in Japan, you wouldn't have been considered an adult yet. And like you told me," she went over her notes again, "You left Beacon Hills shortly after Stiles had been found and you never actually crossed paths."<br/>
</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"So, it was love at first sight and that's the reason why you're more at ease with him?" she asked.</p><p>Derek thought about it for a second. "I guess, but it's more. I can trust him, he would never manipulate me or do something I'd feel uncomfortable with. That's why I want to stop being a threat, when I simply sleep next to him. I want us to share the same bed."<br/>
</p><p>"Have you never tried to, after that incident?" Doctor Demir asked, she looked glad about coming back to Derek's original problem.</p><p>"Uh, we did, the night before I went to the police station to confess." Derek answered. "It was nice for once, no nightmares and waking up next to him. I think about that a lot."</p><p>Doctor Demir hummed in understanding. "A good motivator to work on yourself."</p><p>"Yeah." Derek agreed, but got the feeling she didn't tell him everything she wanted to just now.</p><p>"Well, now that you're willing to address your trauma we can work on this together. You're not alone with it anymore, we're a team and I'm glad you chose to open up to me." she told him, her lips quirking up just the slightest bit in a proud smile.<br/>
</p><p>Derek managed to smile back at her. "All I have is time here. Best I can do is use the offered help, right?" he replied. It would be okay, eventually and hopefully he'd be able to become a better man for Stiles. Therapy wasn't easy and sometimes felt invasive, but every time he left the room he might not feel better instantly, he did feel less heavy.<br/>
</p><p>Two days before Stiles would come see him, Ennis blocked his way out of Derek's own cell,  sneering at him. "We did our research," the bigger man announced, "It was your boyfriend who got us."<br/>
</p><p>"Weren't you a drug dealer? My boyfriend is in homicide, not the DEA." Derek pointed out with a frown, leaving enough space between him and Ennis. "Probably got the wrong guy there."<br/>
</p><p>"I know what you did to Duke," the mountain of muscles replied. "Now you have to pay the price." Ennis stated calmly.</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Derek said. "You got the wrong one."</p><p>Just as Ennis was about to reach over and yank Derek closer to do god only knew what to him, a guard looked inside on his round. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking at Derek. "You all were supposed to be out of here five minutes ago."<br/>
</p><p>He could see how Ennis nostrils flared in suppressed anger, but he did back off and left Derek's cell.</p><p>The guard held Derek back and tried to hold his gaze. "Did he bother you?" As Derek frowned at that question he elaborated. "I know Stilinski. And I know who you are."<br/>
</p><p>"Okay?" he was a little confused but didn't sense any hostile vibes coming off of that guy. "I just think he mistook me for someone else." he lied and the guard let him go with a nod. "If you don't mind me asking...how do you know him?"<br/>
</p><p>The guard smiled as they walked down the corridor together. "The Jungle from Beacon Hills." he told Derek. "Drag Queen. Stiles kind of immediately befriended my friend group back then. God, he was such a twink." he snorted.  "I ended up here a year ago, after my girlfriend and I moved to New York." he shrugged.<br/>
</p><p>Derek finally looked at the little tag with his name on. Julien Lorenzo. "Girlfriend?" Derek asked with raised brows.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it's actually kinda funny how we met. She's a Drag King, can you believe it?" Julien told him, shaking his head like he was lost in memories. "Only in our free time now, though. We met at a show, she came in second in her field, I only made it to the top five in mine."<br/>
</p><p>"I've never been to one of those." Derek said, feeling a lot more at ease now. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd been because of Ennis. Not that he wasn't confident in himself, but Ennis was frigging huge.<br/>
</p><p>"You should come...once you're out of here, of course." Julien said with a bright smile.</p><p>Derek couldn't help it, this friendliness was so strange. "You know why I'm in here, though, right?" he asked, eyes slightly narrowed in question.</p><p>Julien leaned over to him just a bit. "I know and if I'd been in your place, I would've done the same. That piece of shit had it coming," he whispered and leaned back again, "It's not always black and white."<br/>
</p><p>"I'll think about it." Derek replied, unsure if he meant Julien's invite or his last sentence. Someone in his position with those thoughts, was that even okay?</p><p>It was a good thing to know Julien was on his side, due to Stiles. He shouldn't have let his guard down though, because Ennis managed to push him against the tiled wall in the showers later. Tomasz cackling from the back in pure delight.<br/>
</p><p>That was it, he was going to cut that little fucker.</p><p>"I know you snitched on Duke!" Ennis brought him back to the present.</p><p>"I didn't, you asshole! I was in here the whole frigging time, when would I be able to do that exactly?" Derek replied dodging the next punch, causing Ennis to hit the wall. "Why would I even want you in here of all places? You think I'm fucking stupid?"<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know what you think." Ennis replied with a growl, deeply pissed off as his hands slid away from Derek's body due to the shower gel all over it. "You're here, I'm here. Your little friend booked us! No further questions."<br/>
</p><p>His ears were ringing from Ennis shoving him back hard where his head connected with the wall again, but he still heard their guard interfering, Ennis being restricted by two other guards and lead out. If Derek was lucky, he would be taken to another block.<br/>
</p><p>There was another peal of haughty laughter from the far end and Derek fixed Tomasz with a death glare. A promise to himself to end this asshole just to get this frustration out he was feeling.<br/>
</p><p>If he wanted to be Derek's stress ball so bad, that could be arranged.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! ❤</p><p>Edit: because I'm an idiot, I forgot to mention that I am not a Therapist and therefore not qualified to assume what a real Therapist would say to Derek. I just took a bunch of stuff my Therapist's told me and changed it enough to make it fit the case...if their conversation seems chaotic, well, mine were too and those are the only ones I have for reference. ^^'</p><p>lol, like I was going to write years worth of jail time for Derek.<br/>We gonna manage with real time and memory lane mixed together xD<br/>It's a very dull life for him, until it's apparently not anymore :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>No, I'm not a lawyer, just as heads up. Google, Shows, movies and the sad truth about white privilege<br/>made it easy to take this turn in the story. Also, it's fiction, so who actually cares? xD </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>

<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Stiles was walking through the different security stages to visit Derek. It had been a few years since his trial. And as much as Stiles tried to visit him regularly, his schedule was too wild sometimes. His last one had been a month ago.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mister Hale, can you tell us what lead to Lewis Schmidt death in detail?" his attorney, Vernon Boyd asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I knew about Mister Stilinski's history with Lewis Schmidt and I heard of his latest boyfriend ending up in the hospital." Derek answered and the district attorney interrupted him.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Objection, this is not relevant to this case." Blaine Johnson said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It is relevant, your honor, I promise." Vernon Boyd replied immediately, addressing the judge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright, we'll see. Go on, Mister Hale." the judge said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have a history myself, for those who don't know, Kate Argent killed my whole family and assaulted me sexually, when I was just thirteen. Which is why I wanted to talk to Lewis, make it clear he should stop abusing his significant others, or he would end up in jail." Derek replied. Stiles knew as much as Derek that that was bullshit regarding half of what he had just said.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He didn't listen and threw the first punch." Derek continued. Boyd nodded along, it was probably something they had talked about over and over until they got it right. Until it sounded believable and empathic people would feel for Derek, understand his actions. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why did you wear the gloves, though? I'm sure there's an explanation for that." Boyd went on. It was one of the district attorney's evidence that Derek had intended to kill him from the start. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm an artist, my hands are literally what makes my money. I can't risk injuries or callouses. Especially in winter I wear my gloves outside." Derek explained. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then how come he died inside and you still wore your gloves?" Boyd asked, getting all the questions the district attorney would twist around out of the way, giving Derek a chance to tell his version. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I never got the chance to take them off. I got there and he let me in. We talked not even for a few minutes when he started to get violent. When was I supposed to take them off? I was too busy defending myself." Derek answered, a perfectly innocent face rounded the ruse up. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No further questions for now, your honor." Boyd said and immediately Johnson took over. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How did it escalate so quickly?" he asked. "You said you were only defending yourself, but in the end Lewis Schmidt was the one lying on the ground, bleeding from seventeen stab wounds?" the district attorney asked, voice raising at the end. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"As I stated before, I have a history with abuse. I know what it's like to have your choice taken away from you. I knew he had raped Stiles and Brian. His latest boyfriend even needed reconstructive surgery. It made me angry, I admit. And I do have anger management issues due to my past. I didn't intent to kill him, it just happened. He kept on saying what whores both of them were and that he should visit Stiles again, put him in his place." Derek gulped and Stiles knew that those words probably really had left Lewis mouth. "What would you do if someone told you they would rape the love of your life? Would you just take it in stride?"</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not sitting in the stand right now being questioned." Johnson replied, but Stiles could see how affected he was with simply imagining it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And I'm not saying that I didn't do it. I just want you to take into account why it even happened. If Lewis Schmidt hadn't been an abusive, rapist piece of shit, he would still be alive." Derek said. "I'm not a murderer, he made me one." And Stiles knew this was a message to him somehow, to show Stiles that he wasn't at fault for Lewis provoking him, hurting him until he lashed out and stabbed him to death. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>Stiles was lead to the visiting area and sat down, waiting for Derek at the small table. He wished he was allowed to touch him, even if it was just holding his hand, but they tried that and his visit had been cut short immediately.<br/>
</p>
<p>Derek had gotten thirteen years and next week he had a hearing for the shortening of his sentence. Second degree murder, they had decided on in the end. Vernon Boyd was a damn genius. He was also great company when going for a drink.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another late night, another dead end in a case. Stiles could do nothing other than growl in frustration as he closed the file. He could see a shadow standing in his door out of the corner of his eye and turned his head towards it. "Hey Boyd."</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hi Detective Stilinski." Boyd replied, causing Stiles to roll his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dude, stop it," he told him. "Or are you here to get one of the shitty people I booked out of jail again?" Stiles asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You know I hate that."</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can't help it. They're paying my rent, but no." he answered with a light sigh. "That's not why I'm here." Boyd clarified.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay...so, why are you here?" Stiles asked, quirking his brow and taking in Boyd's expression in the low light of his desk lamp. He abruptly sat up as a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, is everything okay with Derek?"</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Boyd rolled his eyes at him and tilted his head towards the door. "Come on, Loverboy, let's talk somewhere else."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They ended up in a bar not that far from the precinct. Stiles felt a little like he didn't deserve to relax yet, but it was hard with Boyd buying him the good stuff and his overall calming presence. "Derek's doing fine. Mostly." the attorney said then. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But something did happen, right?" Stiles digged deeper at that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Boyd moved his head from side to side, like he was waging down the pro's in con's. He must've come to a conclusion when he finally answered. "He got into a fight, not that long after you left the last time." he told Stiles who gaped at him in return. "Nothing that won't be healed in a few days, so I guess you won't even notice when you go visit him next month." Boyd stated. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, but what if I had found time to go a little earlier? I would've noticed! Jesus, who was it? Why did it even happen in the first place? Does it have anything to do with me, since you mentioned it happening after my last visit?" Stiles immediately rattled off, wanting to know everything at once.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The attorney just ordered another round of the fancy beers and slid one over to Stiles. "It's not your fault, okay? It's highly unlikely that it'll happen again." Boyd answered. "His hearing is in a little over a month."</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They sat in companionable silence then, Stiles buying the next round for them. It was nice to have someone here in New York that he didn't know from home. Now that Erica lived here, he did see her quite often, but it wasn't the same.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know what I don't get?" Boyd asked with a little frown between his eyes. "We both know I only have the richest scum to defend...Why do you stick with Derek? You know he killed someone." he went on. "Don't get me wrong, I kinda like the dude too, surprisingly, but what you have with him is pretty weird."</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stiles took a sip and savored it a bit longer, hummed in agreement as he thought about what he'd answer. He took a quick look around and then let his eyes settle on Boyd. "Can I tell you something that you can never talk about with someone else?" he wanted to know. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure, you know I won't speak with anyone about the topics or details of our conversations. You don't have to ask explicitly for it." Vernon Boyd reassured him and Stiles let out a humorless bark of a laugh.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"In this case, I really have to." Stiles told him and then he confessed what really had happened with Lewis- obviously not what Derek had intended to do- and he carefully watched Boyd's expression slip from attentive curiosity into one of surprised disbelief as Stiles spoke the truth for the first time. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he was done it was quiet between them for a whole different reason. Stiles eyes followed every movement Boyd made, the way he finished his beer off and then turned around to take in their surroundings himself. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just a word of advice as an attorney? Don't tell anyone else what you told me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Didn't plan on it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One might think their friendship broke after that, or that Boyd looked at him differently, but it only grew into something a lot more comfortable. He might've ignored his advice only once, unable to keep it from that person he confessed it to.</em>
</p>
<p>When Derek was brought in, Stiles stood up like he was struck by lighting. "What happened?" he asked, taking in Derek's face, wishing for the umpteenth time he could touch his boyfriend. Derek grinned at him and the split in his lip broke, making it bleed a little.<br/>
</p>
<p>"It's nothing. The other one looks worse." he replied with the most cliché sentence and showed Stiles his knuckles. The skin there was red and bruised. "Just someone who thought he needed to try something. He won't make the same mistake again, that's for sure."<br/>
</p>
<p>"Please tell me he's still alive, Derek! Your hearing is next week." Stiles hissed and looked around as the sat down. Of course the one time Derek got in a fight, wasn't going to be the only one. Stiles should've known.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes, he's alive. Don't worry, I'm not stupid, Detective Stilinski." Derek smirked, eyes dancing in mirth.</p>
<p>"God, I wish I could kiss you," Stiles whined and balled his hands to fists in order to prevent himself from reaching over. "You addressing me like that is a serious kink of mine now."<br/>
</p>
<p>"Pretty sure we have to be married to get a private room for our visit." Derek said in a bored tone, but the heat of his eyes belied his words.</p>
<p>"Don't fucking tempt me to pull some strings, I swear to God, I'm this close to doing it. Repercussions be damned." Stiles responded in a low voice, not wanting a guard to hear it.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Only five more years, unless they let me out on parole," Derek shrugged. "Or you would do as I told you and found someone else to fuck."</p>
<p>"I am not going to betray you. And anyway, I don't want someone else. It's just really hard...I'm lonely and horny and then I'll see you and you say those things and...ugh...I have to work after this, you know, I can't just go home and jerk off. Although, calling in sick would be very nice...", Stiles rambled, stopped himself and rubbed his mouth nervously and closed his eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>"I know how you feel," Derek replied and when Stiles looked at him, he caught Derek's hungry gaze. "Sometimes I wished we had fucked on our last night together. The shower was good- definitely- but not cutting it at all."<br/>
</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed thickly, as he remembered that morning. Derek had bulked up in prison and he could only imagine in what delicious ways he had changed underneath his clothes. "Boyd and Erica are engaged now." he said, in order to distract himself. Stiles didn't need to walk out of prison with a hard on.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Congratulations," Derek smiled. "When's the wedding?" he asked. Erica and Boyd had met due to Stiles talking on the phone with her, while meeting up with Boyd. She had been curious about Boyd's voice and Stiles had send her a photo of him.<br/>
</p>
<p>When Boyd wanted to know who he had send it to, Stiles had shown him Erica's Facebook page. It was apparently love at first sight. He had send her a friends request and she accepted instantly. They hit it off immediately via text and soon in real life too.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stiles was a little jealous, because for them everything went perfectly, while Derek was in jail and he had to wait. Well, no, he didn't <em>have to</em>, but it wasn't like he could just get to know someone else, while the only one he wanted wasn't within reach.<br/>
</p>
<p>And it was only temporary. What were five more years?</p>
<p>
  <em>Hell. It's hell, is what it is.</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed. "Not until you're out of jail. I told Erica I would not come to her damn wedding if it meant I had to go there without a plus one," Stiles shrugged. "And since I'm the best man, she does as I asked."<br/>
</p>
<p>"You could just take-"</p>
<p>"Fuck no. It's you or no one," Stiles interrupted Derek, before he could name anyone within Stiles friends circle. "You know, if you continue to push me away, I'll get the feeling you don't want me anymore."<br/>
</p>
<p>"That's not it," Derek responded, exhaling harshly. "I want you to be happy, have a real life. If that means discarding me, so what? I do love you, I'm <em>in love</em> with you and I think that will never change, but that doesn't mean you're trapped with me."<br/>
</p>
<p>"Well, you're trapped with me, so suck it up." Stiles replied sullenly. It made Derek laugh and again it was hard to not just reach over. Stiles had no idea how he had managed the past eight years, but he guessed it had a lot to do with his studies and then his first years with the police. Everything was so hectic, he could barely remember where the time went.<br/>
</p>
<p>Now, he was relatively settled in his position as a Detective and even though he had a lot of cases, he had normal work days, no due dates for assignments or exams to get an A on.<br/>
</p>
<p>"I ought to ask you: Why are Deucalion and Ennis here?" Derek wanted to know, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" he exclaimed and then  quickly reigned his outrage back in, not wanting anyone to get interested in their conversation. "What do you mean? They're supposed to be split up in different state prisons. I pulled so many damn strings to have them not in here. Jesus. What about Ethan?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"Haven't seen him, so maybe it's just the two of them?" Derek quirked his brow in thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah...maybe, I'll find out how that could've went so horribly wrong in the first place." Stiles replied, rubbing his face in exhaustion. The whole case had been so damn hard to even work, thanks to all those corrupt cops on Deucalion's payroll. There were even ones in the fucking DEA.<br/>
</p>
<p>Which was why Stiles had gotten a few other trusted detectives on board to gather evidence and go to their higher ups instead, forcing them into action. Putting Deucalion and Ennis both in the same prison block as Derek was, is probably nothing other than a message to Stiles.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's odd." Stiles said out loud, after his mind couldn't stop bringing it up. He heard his partner sigh annoyed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is?" Priya Dewan and Stiles caught her rolling her big, dark, unimpressed eyes at him. So a regular Tuesday. Stiles knew she liked him- somewhat- enough to not let him die, but she did get pissed off at him quite often. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he could understand it, really, sometimes Stiles got annoyed by himself, but he had to live with himself so she should be lucky to only have to endure him a few hours a day. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"They identified the guy who overdosed near Alpha Style." Stiles replied, holding the crime scene photo out for her to look at. "Apparently he was an Accountant, two kids, a wife. No history of drug addiction. Like, apparently before that day he never even smoked weed."</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And why do we care about that so much?" she asked, looking away from Daniel Boman and back to her computer to continue typing up her report. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dude, that clearly wasn't his choice to take the drugs." Stiles insisted, putting another picture in front of Priya, showing the happy family. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"First of all: for the last time, don't call me dude. Just because I'm a flaming lesbian, doesn't mean you can pull me down to your frat boy level of bro-talk. And second of all: Fuck you, I didn't need to see that. It was classified as a regular overdose, not a murder." Priya responded, ticking off one finger after the other as she spoke. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stiles got a little frustrated and groaned. "Please, don't you see the damn connection? We saw his finances and there was money coming in we couldn't find the origin off. He obviously got it in cash and deposited it in his bank account himself," he stressed. "This isn't even the first. Almost the same thing happened seven years ago with a different Accountant and he also ended up near the fucking Alpha Style club, though it was called Alpha Me, back then and had just transitioned from a bar to a club." he explained, got another manila folder out and opened it for Priya to look inside. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That guy, Benjamine Prodeau, seven years ago? He had a family too. Completely inconspicuous. The bleakest man to ever walk the earth. His whole family vouched for him never doing drugs, him and his wife had been high school sweethearts, so she would definitely know. And suddenly he dies of a golden shot? Doesn't that look suspicious to you?" Stiles rattled off. He could see how Priya suddenly got interested. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You think someone helps to cover up murders in order to not investigate any further in their deaths?" she asked with a little frown between her perfectly plucked eyebrows.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!" he replied a little louder than necessary as it broke out of him, startling her a bit and quickly looked around. "Sorry, but yes. I'm just surprised no one really cares. What could be the reason behind that?"</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Money. They get paid to look the other way too. And considering both victims were found near this Alpha crap club, it's pretty obvious it has something to do with it." she concluded, leaning back in her chair, returning Stiles gaze evenly as she thought about it. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We gotta be sneaky about this, because we don't know who else knows and gets paid to look the other way." Stiles insisted, just a tad bit afraid for their safety if there were several people working against them.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah. Fuck, Stiles, I hate it when you get into deduction mode. Obviously it's a good thing, but can't we ever have a normal case? That would be quite wonderful and relaxing for a change." Priya told him, tapping the folder after closing it. "Who even runs this god awful club?"</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Deucalion, born as Duke Weatherby. He's like, living his Cher, Madonna, Prince life with that one name deal. Guess I would too, with a last name like Weatherby." Stiles said in a judgy tone and Priya laughed at that. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your first name is an atrocity and your last not that much better either. You call yourself Stiles." she deadpanned. "Do you really have any room to talk?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Guess we can't all be named Dewan for being a real treasure." Stiles sassed back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck off." Priya replied, another eye roll followed suit. "Now let's see how we're gonna do this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thought you'd never ask, so here is what I got so far..."-</em>
</p>
<p>When it all finally had turned out in their favor, no one from their team got injured or blackmailed. The whole operation was chaos though when it went down. Aiden got <em>accidentally</em> shot in the head by a wayward bullet. It came from a corrupt cop that had tried to stop Aiden from talking about her.<br/>
</p>
<p>They found a huge storage of drugs in the basement of Deucalion's club. He obviously operated out of there. They also found a completely empty room whose walls and floor- even the ceiling- were covered in tiles. When forensics finally had the chance to use luminol in it, every surface shone bright like a freaking diamond in the dark. There were still hair, dried blood and other- possibly human- remains found a little deeper down the drain.<br/>
</p>
<p>Which meant they could charge Deucalion with murder, who also blamed Ethan Steiner.</p>
<p>After losing his twin, he didn't really seem to mind and sold couple people out immediately. It did lessen his sentencing, but did it actually matter if he would go to jail for one-hundred-fifty or just a hundred years? Stiles supposes not.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stiles didn't like that they could only pin one drug deal they had observed and documented on Ennis. No one else said anything about other crimes, even though Stiles knew he had abducted Julia Baccari for a fact. Which had lead to her death according to Derek.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had to let that go, although he wasn't happy that he would be in the same vicinity as Derek for the small amount of years he got for that.</p>
<p>As his visiting time was up, Stiles quickly reached over and pulled Derek in for a kiss. It was too fast for the guard to even say anything and he smirked at Derek. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." as he licked his lips he could taste the metallic tang of Derek's blood. Who knew if Derek wouldn't get targeted again because of what Stiles had done? To think he never got the chance to kiss him again was torture.<br/>
</p>
<p>Derek shook his head fondly. "You're a little shit, Detective Stilinski." he smirked again, as the guard lead him out of the visiting room.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't stop himself from groaning in frustration. "I fucking hate you, Derek!" he hollered after him.</p>
<p>"Love you too!" Derek replied light heartedly and got shoved forwards for his effort in an attempt to make him walk faster.</p>
<p>The door closed and Stiles sighed, making his way out of jail again. He got his personal stuff back, badge, gun and all. Then he was out of there, discretely adjusting his boner. Fuck it, he was going home first. Work be damned, there was no way he'd do another ten hour shift with those thoughts in mind and no release in sight.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We found the defendant, Derek Hale guilty in charge of second degree murder and are sentencing him to thirteen years on parole in prison."</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go again! :D</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this one xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>When he'd gotten a call from Isaac with the wish to put him on the approved visitors list not even a month in, Derek hadn't thought he would actually get a visit from him. Especially not after the last time they'd seen each other. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then he was told someone was waiting for him and followed the guard to the visitor room. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was surprised to see Isaac actually sitting there with a shy smile and decided then and there to put Stiles other friends and the Sheriff on the list too. Just in case. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, jail, huh?" Isaac said after an awkward silence between them that had stretched on from their normal greeting before. The blonde tapped his fingers on the table in a rhythm Derek didn't recognize, but knew it was from a song. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek nodded. "Absolute blast so far." he said as flat as possible. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Isaac matched his nodding. "Cool." then he looked at the other people around them. "Is it usually this crowded?" Derek followed his gaze and shrugged. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wouldn't know, haven't been here long enough to start statistics." Derek responded. "Why did you want to come here anyway?" he asked with a questioning frown, watching Isaac fake nonchalance as the blonde leaned back a little. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tapping stopped and Isaac's hand closed into a fist. He didn't seem angry though, so Derek supposed it was just to stop himself from leaking his nervous energy. "I needed to see you in here for myself to believe you actually did it," Isaac told him. "You were so nice and even when I came onto Stiles totally drunk out of my mind, you kept your cool. It was weird to hear you lost it and killed Lewis."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>"He provoked me enough." Derek played along- so used to say it now that he started to believe <strong>he</strong> really killed Lewis Schmidt and not Stiles. "Told me he would</em> visit <em>Stiles. I got angry."</em><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>"Like the Hulk?" Isaac snorted and then smirked at Derek. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes. Jesus, that guy really was so obviously part of Stiles life, they all had the same crappy humor. "No. The Hulk's anger is always simmering right under the surface. I'm not like that anymore."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That caused Isaac's brows to raise in surprise. "But you were?" he asked, sitting up straighter again. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was made to watch my whole family burn to death. Yeah, you could say I was angry and mostly traumatized." Derek answered truthfully. "It's not a good combination for a teenager I guess."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A humorless laugh escaped Isaac. "My dad used to lock me in the freezer in our basement," he said then, looking at the table between Derek and himself. "That was, when he didn't beat the shit out of me."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek swallowed, a little unsure what to say. Stiles had told him it had been bad, but he hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry to hear that."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's fine. I'm over it, I think..." Isaac said. "Were your parents nice to you? Did they love you?" he asked then, biting his lips raw.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With suddenly sweaty hands due to where the conversation was headed, Derek adjusted his seating, drying his palms against his pants. "Yes, I guess so. When I think about them, I remember them being kind and friendly. They told my siblings and me that they loved us on the regular." saying it out loud was even harder than just thinking about it. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw Isaac pinch the bridge of his nose. "At least you have those memories, you're lucky," Isaac said, clearing his throat. "Mine suck." He refused to look up at Derek then and laughed again in this humorless way of his. "Man, I wish mine had burned and yours had lived instead of them. My mom just left, who knows, maybe my dad killed her. I don't know, but wouldn't put it past him. My brother died overseas." Isaac told him then. "Dad was the last one to leave, but as you know I'm not sad about it. Drove around town drunk and managed to hit a tree. They said he died instantly." </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Isaac said all this he had started playing with a leather bracelet on his wrist. "It's a shame, he should've suffered more. I would've liked him to suffer." his whole face changed into an angry expression for a brief moment and if Derek had blinked he would've missed it. "After his death we found out he almost drowned a student. Don't know if we got lucky there in him surviving though, because that guy was a total psycho."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beacon Hills only breeds the best." Derek deadpanned and made Isaac guffaw at his stupid joke.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for getting rid of Lewis," Isaac said after he got himself under control again. "I know I shouldn't say that, but you have no idea how close our group had come to do it last year. Stiles was an absolute mess. Skittish, flinched at every move and probably didn't manage to sleep when they broke up. It was like senior year all over, when he'd gotten kidnapped, you know." at that, Isaac looked at Derek in a way, that had him momentarily worried. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stared at each other for a while until Isaac blinked and looked at the table again. "I'm not going to tell anyone, okay? I know you were the one who took him." At the revelation of this little detail, Derek's heart rate sped up into skyrocketing numbers. "You don't remember me, huh? I mean I did look different back then with my baggy clothes and longer hair. I often disappeared into the background for people," the blonde explained. "I saw you watching him and then suddenly when he disappeared, so did you."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why didn't you tell the police?" Derek asked, licking his lips nervously. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Isaac smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't. My dad had just broken my rips and told me he'd finish the job if I went to the cops. I was a scared teenager who was afraid his dad would find out if he talked to the police. And then, suddenly everyone said it was Kate Argent. She was a fucking creep anyways," he told him. "No one questioned it, because Stiles said she was the one who kidnapped him. He was fine with lying, so why should I go and screw it up?"</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek shook his head in disbelieve. "You still could've told your friends, or even ask Stiles if it was true."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I knew when I saw you on New Years. I knew I was right back then, but Stiles looked so healthy and I couldn't bring myself to destroy that happiness that was radiating from him. He had earned it to be his open, funny, sarcastic self again." Isaac said with a half shrug. "I did hate myself for coming onto him like a complete drunkard. As if he'd ever leave you, let's be real. Sober me knew that. Drunken me was an absolute fool."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He studied Isaac as he said all this, contemplating what to do, if he'd tell Stiles about it or not. A lot of major points let him opt for not telling his boyfriend. It would put Stiles in a position he probably didn't want to be in. Maybe if he got out of here eventually? Yeah...maybe.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From then on out, Isaac came a couple of times or called, just to talk to him. There was something dark in Isaac too, something his father had put there and now wouldn't leave again. It was probably the reason why their friendship grew and Derek learned that a platonic bond like this was just as special to him, as the one he had with Stiles. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't take long for Kira to come around too, bringing sunshine where there were usually only clouds.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>There was a conflicting feeling in his gut about getting out now. Derek was aware he should probably be in prison for the rest of his life, but ten years had been his reduced sentence. He'd been a model prisoner. Not causing any problems- as far as the guards knew-, laying low and waiting for the end.<br/></p>
<p>He got his personal things back and changed into the clothes he had worn last, before he'd went to prison. They were uncomfortably tight now.</p>
<p>Ten years in closed quarters- only allowed outside in a heavily guarded and fenced area for a short amount of time every other day- made it feel surreal to hear the loud droning tone as the door opened and he exited the final gate. Be on the other side of jail again.<br/></p>
<p>As soon as he saw Stiles leaning again the Camaro, he decided to not look back.</p>
<p>"Hey there, handsome." he was greeted in a deep drawl, causing Derek to snort in amusement.</p>
<p>"You're ridiculous," Derek replied, stepping into Stiles space, leaning his forehead against Stiles' just because he could now. <em>Finally.</em> He felt Stiles hands caress his arms and come to a halt on his shoulders to draw him in closer. Derek's hands on Stiles hips, thumbs sneaking under his shirt to touch the warm skin there. "I missed you."<br/></p>
<p>"Missed you too," Stiles sighed, hugging him so tight there was no space between them left. "I feel like kissing would be a bad idea, unless we want to display gay porn for those guards in the long run."<br/></p>
<p>"Wouldn't be the first time for them, I guess." Derek said with a smirk pressed to Stiles ear.</p>
<p>"Don't tempt me, let's just get outta here," Stiles replied and walked around the car to the drivers side. Derek slid into the passenger seat and watched Stiles' every movement. "What?" he asked after a while, already on the highway heading home.<br/></p>
<p>"Nothing," Derek smiled, but continued looking at him. "It's been a while since I could look at you like that. And you're different, I need to get re-acquainted with the new you." he answered serenely. Eyes gliding over Stiles strong forearms where his shirt sleeves were pushed up, showing off the prominent veins there and displaying his long fingers in the best way around the wheel and gearshift.<br/></p>
<p>Was it normal to want those fingers in his mouth so much?</p>
<p>Stiles frowned, probably feeling the heaviness of Derek's stare and flapped his right hand at him without sparing a glance. Derek took it mid-air and entwined their fingers. "Fucking ten years, man." Stiles shook his head, but left his hand where it was, shifting gears with his other one instead. Wheel steadied with his knee when he had to shift.<br/></p>
<p>"I talked to a therapist in there," Derek told him. "Wasn't much else to do anyway, aside from the obvious." he said. "You were right, I had Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, but we worked on that."<br/></p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me any of the many times when I went to visit you?" Stiles asked, looking over for a second. "I mean, sure, you're not obligated to tell me everything, I just thought that would be something you'd talk about."<br/></p>
<p>Derek shrugged. "I don't know, it never came up and sometimes I just didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't easy to tell my therapist about what happened to me and how it still affected me. The biggest problem was that I had to leave out a lot or lie to make it fit."<br/></p>
<p>"I get it." Stiles responded, making brief eye contact with Derek as he squeezed his hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>On their whole ride home, they reveled in the company of the other, talking about nonsense, listening to the soft tunes coming out of the radio halfway singing along until they forgot the lyrics and ended up laughing. Derek had forgotten how good it felt to drive, his window down and the warm summer breeze playing with his hair. He didn't regret giving up his freedom for so long though, when he drank in the sight next to him, he knew it had been worth it.<br/></p>
<p>They were walking up the stairs to the apartment and Derek still had the feeling he was about to wake up in his cell. Too many of his dreams had consisted of coming home. "Did you change anything in the apartment?" he asked, when Stiles fumbled with the keys.<br/></p>
<p>"Not really, I put up some photos. New pillows? Nothing drastic, I didn't paint the walls neon green, if that's what you're really asking." Stiles replied, opening the door and letting them in. No matter how often Derek had come in here, he expected Laura to stick her head out of the kitchen or her room to greet him.<br/></p>
<p>He swallowed the upcoming sadness down and followed Stiles inside.</p>
<p>"So, what do you want to do first? I was grocery shopping earlier and we could cook together or we could watch a movie, ordering in...or you can do something on your own if you need to." Stiles said, leaning in the doorframe to the kitchen, looking at Derek expectantly.<br/></p>
<p>Derek made a show of thinking it over. "Hm, it does sound nice, all of it, but I guess I'll go for a walk on my own. To clear my head you know." he said, watching Stiles shoulders slump a little in disappointment.<br/></p>
<p>"Uh, sure, yeah, you can do that. Anything, really." Stiles responded, crossing his arms as if to protect himself. "I mean you're free, no allowance needed for anything."<br/></p>
<p>"I'm kidding, you dumbass. I'm not going anywhere," he huffed in amusement and closed the distance between them. "What I do want though, is having dessert first."<br/></p>
<p>Stiles eyes went big, like he just remembered something. "Oh shit, I forgot the ice cream."</p>
<p>"Not that kind of dessert, Stiles," Derek replied, his hands finding Stiles hips and he directed him towards the bedroom. "I want to kiss you. <em>Everywhere.</em>" he said, waiting for permission. "I want your hands on me. I want to blow you and...I want to fuck you."<br/></p>
<p>As his lips ghosted over Stiles cheek and down his neck, he could feel him gulp. "I-I think that's do-able," Stiles told him. "But do you think I could...blow you first? We never- I never got to do it that often for you and I really think I want to."<br/></p>
<p>Derek leaned back, just enough to look him in the eyes. "Anything you want." he whispered against Stiles lips.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I missed you so much." Stiles said and finally their lips touched in a hungry manner. It was like someone opened the box of Pandora and they stumbled all the way into the bedroom, landing awkwardly on the bed and only stopped kissing due to the fact they had to laugh about their own over-eagerness.<br/></p>
<p>Getting reacquainted with Stiles body had been one of many things he had thought about <em>a lot</em> in prison, once Doctor Demir had managed to help him work on his self-pleasuring issue.<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to cut off the smut xD use your dirty, dirty imagination, they're fucking like rabbits for sure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy!💕<br/>Sorry for uploading so late 😭 I don't even have a good reason, it's my own fault for fixating on another fandom and<br/>simultaneously starting a Sterek Viking AU...as well as the digital art practice...<br/>(And I should be writing more for my Sterek Big Bang story) *headdesk* why did I do this to myself?</p><p>Anyway, back to business...this chapter is a weird mix and at the end you'll know what I mean :D</p><p>Enjoy!😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
At first, Derek had no idea what had woken him up. He looked over at Stiles sleeping form, discarding him as the reason immediately. As he looked on, the moonlight reflecting off of Stiles pale skin, he noticed how young and innocent his boyfriend looked in this state. Derek was undeniably happy they were able to share a bed now.<br/>
</p><p>One of the floorboards in the living room creaked and this time, Derek sat up instantly on alert. Someone was in their apartment! The door to his old bedroom opened quietly, he could hear the tell tale squeak of its door hinge. Derek got out of the bed at that, trying not to draw any attention to himself and rounded it to reach Stiles on the other side.</p><p>Derek pressed his hand over Stiles mouth and woke him softly, as soon as his boyfriends panicked eyes focused on Derek, he indicated for him to be quiet. "Someone's here," he whispered just loud enough for Stiles to hear when he pulled his hand away from him. "Stay." Derek told him just as silent and then moved on tip toes to the door and into the hallway.<br/>
</p><p>In the darkness of their apartment Derek could see a figure wandering about with their back to him, obviously not having found what they wanted. The moon shone through their huge windows and Derek could see the gleam of a gun in the man's hand.<br/>
</p><p>There was no time to think about it too much, he just attacked him, causing the big man to stumble and fall to the floor. In his surprise he had let go of the gun that was now sent flying over their parquet.<br/>
</p><p>As he struggled to turn around and probably get a few punches in on Derek, his mask loosened up and Derek could see who it was. Fucking Ennis. He was angry in zero point two seconds and started choking him while sitting on his upper body to fix him in place. "Wanted to kill us, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "Tough luck for you."<br/>
</p><p>He could feel Ennis pulse against the inner palm of his hand, pounding fast against it like a rabbit. The lights went on in the hallway, illuminating the room enough to make it easier to see and then he could make out Stiles silhouette in the doorway.<br/>
</p><p>Ennis did too. "Help-! You- a cop! Help- me-" he brought out between every gasping breath, looking pleadingly at Stiles. At the cluck of his boyfriends tongue, Derek joined Ennis in turning his gaze towards him.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles sounded disappointed as he'd made it. "I'm a fucking Detective, dipshit," Stiles finally said and entered the room fully. "You should know, I was the one who arrested you."<br/>
</p><p>"-elp!" Ennis still tried, but Derek could see a detached fascination in Stiles eyes, as he watched Ennis struggle. "Pleas-" he could barely say anything and wasted his words on nonsense that wouldn't happen.<br/>
</p><p>"We can call the police when he's passed out." Derek told his boyfriend, who was now rummaging through the dresser in the hallway, after efficiently distracting Derek with his presence.<br/>
</p><p>"We're not doing that." Stiles stated and pulled on some gloves Derek had never seen before.</p><p>He kept on simultaneously pushing his limits with tightening his grip around Ennis neck and following Stiles with his eyes as much as possible. There was a strange calmness in how he moved and it transfixed Derek.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was wearing black leather gloves and moved over to him, crouched down and then, to Derek's absolute surprise prevented Ennis from breathing by holding both his mouth and nose shut. All Derek could do was gape at Stiles action, who just looked back at him, after briefly checking that what he was doing actually worked.<br/>
</p><p>There was this look again, one Derek had seen for only milliseconds right before Stiles had stabbed Lewis. This time, he was pretty sure Stiles wouldn't freak out right after. There was something scratching in the back of Derek's head, wanting to be noticed.<br/>
</p><p>It was a feeling he didn't often experience.</p><p>He was afraid of Stiles, but also extremely excited...and turned on? Derek pushed down harder to finish the job and felt Ennis hyoid bone break under the pressure. The fact that Ennis couldn't breathe through Stiles hands caused him to finally fall limp.<br/>
</p><p>All the while, Stiles and him had looked at each other. "You drive me crazy." Derek stated, letting go of Ennis just as his boyfriend did too.</p><p>"Let's be real, we're probably both already batshit crazy." Stiles replied. He was seizing up Derek's expression in the light of the hallway that shone on them. "Guess we can only learn to live with that." he reached out again and felt for Ennis pulse. "Jup, he's not coming back."<br/>
</p><p>"How-" Derek couldn't really find the words he was looking for at first. "When did this become a thing?" he asked then, obviously meaning the casualty in killing someone. "And since when do you have those?" indicating to the gloves.<br/>
</p><p>"It's not a thing," Stiles answered with a shrug. "And I got two sets when you were still in prison. I used the other ones to jerk off in."</p><p>
  <em>What. The. Fuck?</em>
</p><p>Derek's face must've given off the exact same feeling in his expression, because Stiles lopsided grin appeared. "I kinda missed you hard and I already had a fantasy about you in nothing but those since I was, like, seventeen?"<br/>
</p><p>Again, left speechless, he looked back at Stiles, this time slightly gaping. Then he looked down and sighed. "I would really like for you to fuck me right now, but we seriously need to get rid of this enormous piece of crap."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles clucked his tongue again. "I figured, such a shame, I'm so hard right now."</p><p>"I've never been hard before while killing," Derek admitted, then leaned over to share a kiss with Stiles. "I honest to God ruined you."</p><p>His boyfriend followed him for another kiss when Derek leaned away. "I just grew up when you were gone," Stiles told him and stood up. "Come on, let's put him in the bathtub before we figure out how to get him out of here."<br/>
</p><p>"We should've just called the police, Stiles." Derek said then, already knowing where this was headed. He got nothing of his former life, no raincoat, no tools, everything was long gone and if he did purchase any of it now, it would look too suspicious in the long run. They both heaved Ennis up and dragged him to the bathroom.<br/>
</p><p>"I am the police and the fact you were expertly choking him wouldn't have looked as innocent as you might think. Believe me, it's my job to find clues like that and convict criminals of murder." he told him. "It would be so fucking easy to look at you and then start digging into your past. You want  that? Because I don't."<br/>
</p><p>"And your solution was killing a man who's 400 pounds of pure muscle? In an apartment? And the only way out pretty much constantly surveyed by bored elder people from out of their windows?" Derek asked, unable to not mock him for that. "You're supposed to be the smart one here."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Derek," Stiles replied with pure sarcasm. "You want to reanimate him? By all means, give it a go. We waited long enough to cause him brain damage, <em>if</em> he actually wakes up again." They let Ennis down in the bathtub and Stiles gestured at him. "And you got that right, I am the smart one."<br/>
</p><p>"You know those moments, when you look at a loved one and think to yourself: <em>God, I hate that person</em>?" Derek asked and looked right at Stiles. "I'm experiencing one of those right now."<br/>
</p><p>"You still want me to fuck you though, huh?" Stiles only countered with a smirk, like he already knew the answer anyway.</p><p>Derek growled in frustration. "Yes and I hate myself for that too." Stiles bat his eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Aww, don't be like that," his boyfriend drawled as he got closer to Derek. He was still wearing the gloves, as he put his hands behind Derek's neck und pulled him in. "Look at the bright side," he was now only inched away from him. "We're a pretty good team."<br/>
</p><p>Derek exhaled, leaning his forehead against Stiles'. "We knew that already."</p><p>"Yeah, but know it's, like, established." his apparently insane better half replied. "Let's get back to bed, we can think of a way to dispose of this bag of shit in the morning." Stiles told him, pulling a little at Derek to make him move.</p><p>Not really satisfied with the situation, Derek followed. "You do know we probably have to cut him into smaller pieces? And that you have to buy those tools?"</p><p>"Can't we do this the Breaking Bad style?" Stiles asked with a little frown as he looked back at Derek. "Hey, at least we got a shower stall. Imagine we'd only have the bathtub."</p><p>"First off, we'd need the right container to put him in and still had to cut him up and second of all, don't you think it's suspicious to purchase lye in that huge amounts? It also had to get heated and we'd need the right gloves and masks and safety goggles." Derek responded, causing Stiles to stop and look at him with a weird expression.<br/>
</p><p>"Wow..." his boyfriend breathed out. "Gave that one a lot of thought, huh?" he asked rhetorical with a little brow raise at the end.</p><p>Derek remembered all the times he'd thought of killing Kate and what would actually be the most satisfying death he could cause her. Making her disappear wholly was one of his thoughts for a while. Though, now she's known for all of Derek's crimes as well as her own and it feels even better to know that. "Let's say <em>a lot</em> isn't even scratching the surface."<br/>
</p><p>As they entered the bedroom, Stiles tucked the gloves off and threw them on top of the dresser. He caught Derek watching him. "Don't worry, if you want, I can wear the other ones." he rummaged around in the nightstand, as Derek sat down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.<br/>
</p><p>"I want," he told his boyfriend, who stopped for a second and then continued his search. "I also wouldn't mind to know what kind of fantasies you have had." Derek said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively when Stiles looked over his shoulder at him.<br/>
</p><p>He immediately started to laugh. "Oh my God, I'm rubbing off on you." Then he put lube, condoms and leather gloves on top of the nightstand.</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>"Not what I meant, but yes, that can be arranged." Stiles turned towards him and took his shirt and pajama pants off, socks included. "Take your clothes off."</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. "Romance is dead." he complained, but followed his boyfriends orders.</p><p>"No, romance is a Zombie stumbling about." Stiles countered and pulled on his gloves and Derek really didn't care about talking anymore as he yanked Stiles on top of him to kiss him hungrily. "How do you want it?" he brought out when Derek let up for a moment.</p><p>"Like this. I want you to jerk me off with those when you fuck me. I want to see." Derek told him when Stiles kissed his stubbly jaw and down his neck. The leather was still a little cool to the touch and felt foreign this way.</p><p>"Once I got over the whole Kate thing, I had these intense wet dreams about you," Stiles told him, as he made his way down Derek's body, taking his time to suck marks into his skin and lick his nipples one at a time with little kitten licks until they perked up. "They used to freak me out- especially when they turned into daytime fantasies- when the general haze of arousal dissolved, but they started right up, when I met you here in New York again."<br/>
</p><p>"What happened in those?" Derek asked and bit his lower lip as Stiles sucked his right nipple wetly.</p><p>"They all took place in this abandoned office building you held me in, but I wasn't the only one on the bed if you catch my drift," Stiles went on, licking a long stripe up again to kiss Derek on the mouth. "I either sat on your lap and could feel your huge, hard dick against my ass through your jeans," he said quietly against Derek's throat. "And you had your gloves on as you jerked me off torturously slow until I came all over those."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles bit his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. "You made me lick them clean every time."</p><p>At that, Derek couldn't stop himself from commenting. "Shit, Stiles, you were a naughty teenager. Jesus."</p><p>His boyfriend only hummed directly in his ear, kissing the shell of it. Both their erections touched briefly, as he jerked his hips towards Derek and they groaned simultaneously. "You've no idea," Stiles laughed hoarse. "The other quite popular fantasy I had was of you forcing me to suck your cock, while you held my head in place. Of course with those darn gloves on too."<br/>
</p><p>"And what did you do with these while I was gone?" Derek asked and turned his head to catch Stiles lips with his for a moment, sucking them into his mouth to bite down softly.</p><p>He felt Stiles hand around his dick, stroking lazily. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Stiles asked with a smirk when he leaned away from Derek to rake his eyes over the picture Derek made. "I'm not telling you, just imagine it yourself." Stiles jerked his head to the side. "Can you give me the lube? I gotta open you up."<br/>
</p><p>"Just put the condom on and lube yourself up, no need to stretch." Derek replied as he got hold of both to give it to Stiles. He saw the look on his boyfriends face and raised his brows in challenge. "Do it, I want it that way."<br/>
</p><p>"Right...okay." Stiles replied and then proceeded to do as he was told. "But you need to tell me if I hurt you."</p><p>"I promise, now please fuck me already." Derek answered obediently, opening his legs further for Stiles.</p><p>When he finally felt Stiles cockhead against his hole he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and pulled his legs up, forcing his boyfriends dick in the tiniest bit. "God, you're obscene." he remarked, but gripped Derek's hips harder as he pushed in.<br/>
</p><p>Derek breathed evenly through the pain that was expected, until Stiles bottomed out with a groan.   He sank back onto the bed now to take in the display of Stiles muscles as he moved his hips slow and deliberate, fucking into Derek.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles looked ethereal in the moonlight, the forming sweat glittering just slightly with the movement. Derek was biting his own noises down, listening for Stiles', but couldn't hold a loud moan back, when his boyfriend detached one hand from his hips and got a hold of Derek's leaking cock to jerk him in the same rhythm he was fucked.<br/>
</p><p>Gripping at the bedspread and with his other onto Stiles wrist for more stability, he told him: "Fuck me harder, I know you want to." Stiles apparently needed a moment to comprehend what Derek had said, but then he let go of his erection, hand on his thigh this time in a strong hold and then he fucked Derek so hard into the mattress that it actually left him breathless and moaning in pleasure.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles had to slow down in order to stroke Derek's cock again and he would complain, if it wasn't one of his good calls right now. Derek was so close to coming and when he felt the rough and at the same time soft leather on his oversensitive skin he came all over Stiles hand, his hole tightening around Stiles cock automatically. "Fuck, I wish you could come in me, that would be so hot." Derek said out loud and he could see how Stiles orgasm was almost punched right out of him as he came.<br/>
</p><p>He collapsed on top of Derek head-first and groaned in frustration. "I hate you." he said into his chest hair. "I fucking hate you, I could've gone for a little longer but damn...your hot little hole spilling over with my cum was a nice picture in my head," Stiles said breathing heavily. "I didn't even know I had that kink." He brought his hand up and licked Derek's come from his gloves. "Hmm, yummy."<br/>
</p><p>Derek watched him transfixed. "Let's make a checklist some time." he told him as he realized that that was totally hot in reality too. Stiles and his fingers in general, if he was honest.</p><p>His boyfriend smacked his lips and wiggled his brows at Derek. "Copy that."</p><p>They kissed for a little while, before Stiles got up and out of Derek to get something to clean him. When he entered the bathroom he let out a startled yelp. "Shit, I totally forgot about him..." he heard Stiles say and had to cover his face with both hands.<br/>
</p><p>His boyfriend, the Detective...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! 💕</p><p>Couldn't stop myself from putting in the comedic parts...Stiles is still a character here so I thought it fit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy 💕</p><p>and today we will get rid of the body :D<br/>It will feature a well known scene of TW that I put into a "new" context xD<br/>We all know Stiles is often all talk and no real action...doesn't change the fact that he can be intimidating ^^<br/>Enough said 💕</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
They had cleaned the whole apartment and laid the bathroom out with clear industrial sized plastic foil that Stiles had gotten under the guise of renovating the apartment. That and a lot of plastic boxes that went with the whole ruse, as well as brushes and paint.<br/>
</p><p>The latter was directly stored in their assigned room in the basement.</p><p>Since one could get a shit ton of stuff from Amazon, Stiles and Derek looked up the best saw's they could find that would also be able to go through bone easily and then Stiles drove to a hardware store outside of town to get them. He paid cash.<br/>
</p><p>Now that they had set up everything and wore the stolen suits Stiles had snagged from forensics the day before, they were standing side by side in front of Ennis body. "He's starting to smell," Stiles remarked. "We really need to do it now, I can't even brush my teeth in here without throwing up."<br/>
</p><p>"I thought you already knew the sweet smell of a not so fresh corpse?" Derek replied, his eyebrows were partly hidden by the white cap of the whole body suit, but Stiles just knew they were raised.<br/>
</p><p>"I always forget they shit themselves after dying." Stiles replied, his hands were in both his leather and latex gloves as they danced over the handle of the saw in his hand. "Should we have rinsed him off at some point?"<br/>
</p><p>Derek sighed. "Probably," he answered. "We need to take his clothes off anyway. We can hose him down then."</p><p>Stiles full body rolled his eyes at Derek. "Ugh," he let out and then watched as Derek finally made the first move towards the corpse. Stiles looked over the boxes again, making sure they were all ready and open. "Hey, do you think it was fucked up we had sex after killing him?"<br/>
</p><p>His boyfriend stopped halfway through cutting open the shirt Ennis was wearing and looked over his shoulder at Stiles. "You want an honest answer to that?" he retorted and then went back to cutting the fabric when Stiles didn't reply.<br/>
</p><p>"Is he still stiff?" he asked Derek, who promptly tested Ennis agility. The fact that he could move his arm around answered that question at least. "I get another pair of scissors." Stiles said then and walked out of the room.<br/>
</p><p>When he came back, Derek had dumped the remains of Ennis shirt in one of the boxes. Now the bruises where his boyfriend had choked him were even more visible in the stark contrast of his pale and dead skin. Stiles could even make out a little bruising around his mouth and nose.<br/>
</p><p>He looked away and started cutting off the jeans at one leg, as Derek was busy with Ennis undershirt now. "How small does he need to be, to fit in there?" Stiles asked as he seized the body up. "You think we got enough boxes?"<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know, Stiles. I usually didn't put them in boxes, as you were already aware of," Derek replied, pulling the dirtied fabric away from the corpse. He turned to Stiles to start with the jeans, after dumping the torn undershirt in the same box as the shirt. "But probably small. He's a big man." he swallowed and looked up to lock eyes with Stiles.<br/>
</p><p>He held his gaze for a second. "I'm not sure if I can actually," Stiles made a chopping gesture. "You know. Go through with it. I used to get queasy and lightheaded at bloody crime scenes."<br/>
</p><p>"What?" Derek exclaimed. "Are you telling me you might faint at the sight of blood?"</p><p>"No!" Stiles replied just as loud as Derek. "But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" he explained. There was a deafening silence after that, then Derek groaned frustrated.<br/>
</p><p>"You're helping with hosing him down." he ordered, pointing at Stiles. "And you at least try. I need someone to hold him in place. I don't want to nick the damn bathtub."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles grimaced. "Got it..."</p><p>They worked in tandem, getting the body naked and then started washing the fluids off that had escaped Ennis one way or another. "I will never be able to bath in this again." Stiles announced, getting a prissy look back.<br/>
</p><p>"It's not like you did that before anyway." Derek responded like it was obvious and it kind of was. Stiles wasn't really the kind to soak in a tub.</p><p>He breathed out of his nose angrily. "And now I never will."</p><p>"I always thought you saw a lot grimier crime scenes at work." Derek stated holding Ennis up, so Stiles could rinse the back.</p><p>He needed a little to answer, because of his upcoming nausea. "I did, I do," Stiles answered then. "But that's work and this is at my frigging home, Derek."</p><p>Derek made a head-tilting and shrug movement, probably to agree with him. "We should just move. A quiet place just on the outskirts. It's not like we need to save up for that either." Derek reasoned. "We can just straight up buy a house somewhere nice."<br/>
</p><p>"I always thought you'd like to stay here..." Stiles replied. "Because of your memories of Laura."</p><p>His boyfriend let Ennis back down and shook his head. "It's because of those that I really should move out of here. I still feel like she's going to pop in any moment and that's just wrong," he told Stiles. "She's been gone for so long, I ought to move on."<br/>
</p><p>"We can do that," Stiles said with a finality that he already knew they would start looking as soon as they had taken care of their huge, stinking problem. "Move closer to Erica and Boyd. Their neighborhood is really nice." he added, thinking about their cute front yard and the pool in the back. The quiet street with a row of family sized houses.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah," he heard Derek agree softly, trailing off a bit. "Go get the face shields, the next part is going to be messy." and it was back to business.</p><p>"Sir, yes, Sir!" Stiles replied and jumped to his feet, complaining about the pain in his knees the next moment as he went. He could hear Derek snicker behind him. "I'm getting old."</p><p>"The alternative would be dying." Derek told him loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>When Stiles came back, he handed one to Derek and put his own on. "Hope to not do that for quite a while."</p><p>"Couldn't agree more." his boyfriend replied and then casually started to saw off Ennis hand. Stiles already knew he would have nightmares about the sound alone and he swallowed the uprising bile. "Get it together." he told Stiles as he nudged him.<br/>
</p><p>And then something weird happened, when Stiles stretched his neck and took a deep breath, he went into one of his zones and did it. He kept his cool, held the limbs for Derek and even put them in the boxes without thinking too much about it. Knowing how to access this place in his mind surely would come in handy in the future.<br/>
</p><p>Their bathtub looked like a fucking horror show. The Shining, what's that? It got nothing on this one.</p><p>It had been morning when they started and now, twelve hours- with a couple breaks- later, Ennis was boxed up and Stiles sat on the floor next to Derek. "What now?" he asked after letting out a heavy breath.<br/>
</p><p>"Now we clean the bathroom and ourselves." Derek answered like it was obvious and maybe it was, but Stiles kind of needed that direction now to push through the rest of this. "The suits get in the bags over there, we dispose of them later." he said. "We'll wash off the plastic foil in the bathtub and then it goes in the other bag next to it."<br/>
</p><p>Nodding along as he took in the steps they'd have to take, Stiles stood up again and held his hand out for Derek. "Alright. Let's do it, I'm kinda swimming in this attire now anyways."<br/>
</p><p>It took them another two hours to finally be done with everything, only leaving the dark boxes in the corner. Stiles sat down next to Derek on the couch, who flicked through the program.<br/>
</p><p>"Guess couples who kill together, stay together." he said, earning a side eye from his boyfriend.</p><p>"Unless they kill each other." Derek said after a beat of silence. "We should dispose of his remains one at a time. That looks less suspicious."</p><p>Stiles half shrugged at that. "Can't we get a van and then burn him in an abandoned building out of town? For old times sake." he suggested, trying to look inconspicuous about it.<br/>
</p><p>"You just want to set something on fire, don't you?" Derek replied, apparently looking right through Stiles.</p><p>"Yeah...kinda." he answered truthfully, clasping his hands together as he looked at Derek with big eyes. "Can't we? Please?" he asked prolonging the last word obnoxiously.</p><p>Derek shoved him away as he came closer to him while begging, but he didn't look like he really was against that idea so much. "Shut your face, Jesus, Stiles. The way you act, someone might think you're still a teenager."<br/>
</p><p>Stiles immediately stopped the act and leaned back on couch on his elbows, still facing Derek in a slouch. "I'm not against role play, if you're into that."</p><p>"I leave for ten years and come back to this," Derek said, looking baffled. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Nothing, much." he answered. "Life was kind of boring without you, so my mind could wander a lot in my rare free time. I got a career, grew up along the way. Needed to adult the majority of it. The usual."<br/>
</p><p>"You overcame your trauma." Derek stated then and Stiles nodded.</p><p>"That too." he replied when his boyfriend manhandled him to his liking and then went to lie on top of him for cuddling purposes. Stiles automatically pushed his hand into Derek's hair and started petting him. "Erica has chosen when her Wedding will be."<br/>
</p><p>He could feel Derek's content hum against his ribs. "And when will it be?"</p><p>Stiles scratched at his scalp with a little more force. "In a month. The good thing is, it's already planned meticulously. Got a binder and everything. They only had to make the calls to get everything together for their special day." Stiles sighed. "Allison and Lydia are next, I guess."<br/>
</p><p>"You guess?" Derek snorted, turning his face to place a kiss right over Stiles heart. "What about Kira and Scott?" he asked, curious this time. Stiles noticed that he asked about them for the first time in years.<br/>
</p><p>His hands slid to the back of Derek's neck and started massaging it. "Oh man, those two are over. Kira decided to go on a trip through Europe and Japan in order to find herself or something. Honestly she's just travelling the whole time. Her Instagram is awesome."<br/>
</p><p>"How's Scott coping with that?" Derek wanted to know and Stiles could see the little frown from his vantage point.</p><p>"Pretty good actually. Too good maybe?" Stiles responded, flicking through the channels again. "He found this girl right after. Malia. She's basically just a very aggressive Hippie. Like, if she wasn't so much into meat, she'd probably be a vegan too, but she's very <em>hug the trees</em> and <em>live in the woods.</em>"<br/>
</p><p>"You're joking."</p><p>"I wish I was. She really does live in a cabin in the woods. She even hunts her own game, so I guess that's valid for the meat eating. Scott went all natural with her and at first I wasn't sure if it really was him, because he looked so different. Total mountain man with unkempt hair and shit. Malia at least groomed herself and wore normal clothes. You know, showered." Stiles shook himself a little at the memory. "I could smell him, before I even saw him."<br/>
</p><p>Derek's head shot up and he stared at Stiles a little concerned. "Is he still doing that?"</p><p>"Nah, Malia got him to wash regularly again. He misunderstood the lifestyle quite a bit." he replied and leaned his head down far enough to give Derek a peck on the forehead. "Erica invited Kira too. I'm not sure if this was going to turn out in a good way. Two ex-girlfriends and one current girlfriend? Normally not a great idea."<br/>
</p><p>"But Allison and Kira are good people and Malia might sound quite...intense, but I'm sure we don't have to worry about any drama. I'd actually like to see Kira again." Derek told him. "She visited me a few times in prison, did I tell you that? The travelling was probably why she stopped. She never said anything before."<br/>
</p><p>"No, you didn't, but I'm glad you bonded with her. She's cool." Stiles replied. "Oh, did I tell you about the newest couple in the group? This has been developing for ten effing years now!" he said, wiggling in excitement. "Jackson and Isaac are an item. Like an honest to god item! Can you believe that?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I know, Isaac came around too and he told me about his feelings for Jackson and his conflict and I told him to just go for it. His friendship with you didn't break after his stunt, so why would it with Jackson, if he simply asked him out?" Derek said. "I don't know, with Isaac I kind of feel like a big brother again." his words were a little muffled as he spoke them into Stiles shirt, but still audible.<br/>
</p><p>"That's so cute," Stiles said, hugging Derek a little tighter as he remembered how many of his younger siblings had burned in the fire. "I love that you like my friends."<br/>
</p><p>"You have great friends, it's easy to like them." he heard Derek say. "We're probably still psychopaths or sociopaths though."</p><p>"Or a whole different breed." Stiles countered to lighten the mood.</p><p>Derek barked out a laugh. "That mindset is just arrogant." he buried himself deeper into Stiles side. "You had the benefit of the doubt, until Ennis. Now you're just as fucked as me."</p><p>"Probably more, I'm an officer of the law. I'll most likely get the damn case too, just because I put him in jail." Stiles replied. He pushed his fingers softly through Derek's hair, scratching his scalp a little. "Are we still going to dispose him by burning down a building?"<br/>
</p><p>"If you want to..." Derek answered, his voice sounded like he was about to drift off.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, just to let his breath out in a sigh. "I really want to, but I think we shouldn't. I know someone who owes me a favor." he told his boyfriend. "Big time."<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>As Priya and him dug up all the dirt around Alpha Style, Stiles had found something suspicious and went on a hunch on his own. The building in front of him shouldn't even be in use at the time he got there. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It was way past a normal workday as the business hours supplied, but Stiles knocked on the heavy door, waiting for someone to open at some point. The chimney was giving off thick smoke into the dark night sky. So logically, someone had to be there. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He was about to turn around and leave after he'd knocked with another, louder rapt of his knuckles when the door finally opened. A harried looking man stared at Stiles. "We're closed." he told him and Stiles nodded, hold his badge up and smiled.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, but if you're Gianni Manusi, we really need to talk." he told the man, his voice nothing other than friendly and non-threatening. Stiles watching him swallow, nod hesitantly, his eyes darting around nervously before he opened the door wide enough for Stiles to enter. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When he got up the two steps, Stiles noticed that Gianni was shorter than him, top of his head only reaching up to somewhere around Stiles collarbone. He was thin too and twitchy. Probably not dangerous, Stiles mused as he closed the door behind him. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He was lead to an office and told to sit down. "How can I help you, Detective?" Manusi asked, his eyes darting to and from Stiles every so often and Stiles closed the office door behind him too. If someone else was here, he didn't want to make it an open invitation to overpower him. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's not pussyfoot around. I know you have business with Duke Weatherby, what I don't get is, what kind? He's the owner of a night club and you own a crematorium." Stiles pointed out, leaning back in the chair and waited for Gianni to reply. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>At first the mans reaction was to stare at Stiles in total and utter shock, before shaking that off. "I- I don't know what you mean?" he responded, apparently going for feigning innocence. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles licked his lips before going in for the kill. "I'm pretty sure you're disposing of Deucalion's bodies, when he doesn't want them to be found. Is that correct?"</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me?!" Manusi exclaimed. "I have been doing no such thing! The gall you have to come here, at this hour and-"</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles interrupted the man before he could talk himself into a heart attack. "I could arrest you easily, but I won't, so calm down." he said. "There's evidence linking you to Alpha Style, but I'm not quite sure in what relation you stand? Why do you even make business with them? There's not really much you can offer...except for the obvious." Stiles stated and smiled again, it didn't reach his eyes this time. </em><br/>
</p><p><em>"We...are childhood friends. My business isn't going well, he just supports me." Gianni answered, causing Stiles brows to rise in an</em> oh, really<em> manner.</em></p><p>
  <em>He tapped his fingers on the armrest for a moment, then stood up, pacing the room. "You see, I did my research before coming here and there is literally no overlap in either of your history. You grew up in different states and went to different Colleges. That information alone tells me, you're lying to my face." Stiles said, gesturing towards Gianni. "I don't like being lied to, so you better start telling me the truth."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Gianni looked like he was contemplating something and then he reached down to open a drawer on his side of the desk. Stiles instinctively grabbed his gun and pointed it at Manusi, who instantly held his hands up again. "I- I don't- It's just a book. I need to get it out."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, if I see anything else in your hand, it's your funeral." Stiles replied, his eyes trained on the man in front of him. After several excruciating minutes, Manusi put a book down on the desk between them. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had to promise him not to document anything, but I couldn't not..." Gianni said. "Everyone who got cremated here on his account. Some have pictures, of others there's only hair or fingerprints. I never got names." he sounded sad as he told Stiles this. "I didn't have a choice, I either helped him or one of his lackeys would've taken over my business in my name."</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles put his gun back into the holster and grabbed the book. "I'm taking this and I will forget your role in it, if you remember that <strong>you owe me</strong>. I don't think you're a bad person, just scared and I really only want him and his gang behind bars." he told Gianni who exhaled shakily.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you! Oh, God, thank you so much! Of course, anything. I'll do anything to stay out of prison." Manusi replied, rubbing his chest like he could feel the huge weight falling off of it with Stiles offer. </em><br/>
</p><p>So under the cloak of darkness they hauled the boxed up version of Ennis into a rented vehicle and drove to Gianni's crematorium. Stiles had called him up beforehand to make sure they could use his incinerator.<br/>
</p><p>"You know, we can still burn something..." Derek said as they stopped behind the building so they could use the backdoor to unload. "If you want to, of course." he added with a shrug.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles stopped in his movement to open his seatbelt. "Pretty sure you shouldn't encourage my criminal tendencies...Especially arson." he replied with a single raised brow, as he looked back at Derek in the passenger seat.<br/>
</p><p>When they unloaded the boxes and Gianni stood next to them, a confused face showing Stiles that he had no clue what kind of favor he was cashing in. "Is that paperwork?" he asked innocently.</p><p>Stiles could only snort, when Derek light heartedly answered. "Not exactly, no."</p><p>"It's me avoiding a shit ton of paperwork." Stiles answered. "Hey, maybe you even knew him..." he shrugged and started to heave one of the boxes closer to where the bodies go in general.</p><p>Gianni let out a feeble "Him?" while Derek told him "You're an asshole."</p><p>"I'm positive his head is in one of these." Stiles mused as he pointed at two different boxes. "Whatever, we need to open all of them anyway." he added then and started with the one closest, as soon as he was wearing thick latex gloves and one of Gianni's protective wear for when he was handling the corpses. No one wanted random fluids of dead bodies on them. "Eh, this one got his feet and shins. Lame."<br/>
</p><p>"I think I'm sick." he heard Gianni say and turned to him, one of Ennis feet in hand.</p><p>"Dude, you handle dead people all the time. How can this make you sick?" Stiles asked and put the foot down in the person sized wooden box. Normally the people would be in a coffin, but they didn't have one at the ready and they couldn't put the plastic boxes in there, even though that would make it easier to get rid of them. Although they might be able to burn, Stiles had an inkling that Manusi wouldn't want that.<br/>
</p><p>Gianni looked away after taking a quick glance at Derek. "We handle them with respect."</p><p>"Yeah, well, pretty sure Ennis doesn't care, since he was a murdering douchebag." Stiles responded and relocated the rest of Ennis remains. He only briefly caught something like recognition at the name in Gianni's face, but thought it would be better to concentrate on the task itself.<br/>
</p><p>The sooner they were done, the less likely was it for them to be found out.</p><p>Manusi cleared his throat. "Should I- uh, should I expect more of those happenstances?" he asked hesitantly as he watched Derek and Stiles with caution.</p><p>Stiles gaze turned to his boyfriend who only watched him as guidance. "Hopefully not? But let's keep that option open for future use...Okay?" he finally answered.</p><p>"Are you going to pay me then?" Gianni said suddenly, as Stiles had just started to dunk the grimy rest into the wooden box, luckily it had been laid out with a thin layer of plastic foil as to not let the fluids escape. For a short while it was completely still in the room, like no one dared to even breathe.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles turned slowly back to Gianni. "Is <em>not going to jail</em> not a good enough payment anymore?" he asked icily. "Because, I still have the evidence and I can use it- trust me- I'll find a way to pin you down for more. I'm not going to throw money at you, even if I could." he said, walking over to where Manusi stood visibly shaking after his spur of the moment brevity.<br/>
</p><p>He smiled at Gianni in the same way he had years ago, cold and calculating. "You think Ennis over there was given the option when he tried to kill us? You think I would've even considered something like that?"<br/>
</p><p>"Stiles." he heard Derek in the back warningly.</p><p>"As long as I'm your friend and I can trust you, Gianni? You won't have to worry about being prosecuted for anything...really." Stiles went on as if Derek hadn't said anything. He leaned over so Derek won't be able to hear. "But if you fuck us over, jail time will be the least of your problems. I can get creative, don't test my limits."<br/>
</p><p>By the time Stiles leaned out of Gianni's personal space the guy was shaking like a leaf in a summer storm. He used the hand he hadn't handled Ennis with and patted Manusi's shoulder once, a little harder than necessary. "We clear, buddy?"<br/>
</p><p>Gianni had flinched so hard that it probably looked like Stiles had punched him, then he nodded. "Very."</p><p>With a wide and fake smile, the one Derek had called creepy, Stiles took a few steps backwards. "Awesome." he said with a thumps up and turned around to finish the job. Derek had continued when he and Manusi had their talk, probably wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.<br/>
</p><p>Once Ennis was burning to ashes, they cleaned the boxes as best as they could. "Oh, and we take him to go." Stiles told Gianni, watching Derek roll his eyes at the wording. "What? You want his remains to stay here? Not likely, he'll be swimming in the Hudson and finally be gone."<br/>
</p><p>It took a little over an hour before Gianni could put the remaining bones and ashes out of a drawer at the side and then he put those into a mill to ground the bigger bone parts into ash too. Derek and Stiles had meanwhile put the boxes back into their car and taken their gloves off as well as Gianni's protective gear.<br/>
</p><p>They were handed the ashes in a plastic bag, no urn needed and left. Stiles couldn't keep himself from creepily waving at Gianni once they sat in the car. "Jesus, Stiles, what is wrong with you?" Derek asked, pushing his hand down. "That guy was seconds away from shitting his pants."<br/>
</p><p>"So what? If he fears us, he's less likely to betray us. Trust me, I know." Stiles countered, starting the engine and drove off with Derek. They stopped on the bridge over the Hudson River, Derek got out and climbed over the concrete blocks to get to the side walk and finally dumped Ennis ashes into the river. Stiles watched him do it and yelled "Goodbye forever, asshole!" as Derek made a hasty retreat to their car.<br/>
</p><p>"Subtle." Derek commented as he rolled his eyes at Stiles.</p><p>He shrugged and started the car again. "Only way you know me."</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I'd love to read your thoughts on it! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! 💖</p>
<p>I'm so so sorry for the delay :( <br/>This is kinda short, I know, but the next time I upload, it will be the chapters that are left including the epilogue all at once. </p>
<p>P.S. to those who subscribed me: I do have a pseud now and will upload Vikings stuff on there, BUT I'm not abandoning Teen Wolf!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Burning Houses</h1><p>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>After cleaning the boxes a little more thoroughly when they'd put them in the basement for a while, opting for donating them filled with canned food. There was no way they'd ever use those for anything themselves.<br/></p>
<p>Derek still couldn't believe his luck to finally be home again and now they were looking for a new one. The good thing was, that no one would follow them anymore. Ethan was still in jail, as was Kali who didn't even know about them. The rest of Deucalion's henchmen were all no name idiots who either got off with a few years due to not enough evidence like Ennis or were still in prison with no way of getting out any time soon.<br/></p>
<p>None of those henchmen knew of Derek or in what relation he stood to Stiles. And they simply didn't seem to care, since Deucalion wasn't an issue anymore. Cut off the head of a snake and their body will die soon after.<br/></p>
<p>
  <em>He had been reading a book for the last hour or so, when he heard someone nearing him. "Derek, what a pleasant surprise." Deucalion said. That tone only promised trouble, as far as he knew.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek sighed and looked up at the men standing next to him. "Can't say the feeling's mutual." he remarked. "Where's your gorilla hiding at?" he asked, looking around to find Ennis but the man was nowhere to be seen. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ennis managed to get himself into solitary, I'm afraid, so we have to get along without his presence." Deucalion replied nasally. Derek really hated his fake british accent and felt compelled to do something about it.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting disinterested, Derek looked back down at his book. "How about: You leave me alone?" he suggested, flipping a page over as he finished the last sentence. "I don't know what you could possibly want from me."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A little birdy told me, that your cute boy-toy arrested me. Do you want me to talk about that time we crossed paths?" Deucalion asked nonchalant. He looked very different without his stupid contact lens. Normal, breakable.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you blackmailing me?" Derek wanted to know, gripping his book a little tighter as he glared up at Deucalion.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deucalion pursed his lips as he thought about it. "I wouldn't call it that. Just, a friendly reminder of our history together."</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a lot going on in Derek's head, so he started with easing his grip, not wanting to rip the pages out and putting on a carefully neutral face. "Thank you for reminding me." he replied and then continued to ignore Deucalion again. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One thing was for sure, the older man was only dead meat walking around now. Let him prance, let him think he got the upper hand. It would make it oh so much more special, when Derek was going to end his miserable life.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had tried to use Derek once and with this threat it was likely his second try. There won't be a third this time to establish a pattern. Derek already knew how Deucalion operated in general. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was only five minutes he needed, knowing his target would stay in his cell for a moment longer and let the others rush out first. Determined, he made his way through the crowd and slipped into the open cell door. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pushed Deucalion off the bed and grabbed the sheet, twisted it quickly in a practiced manner and then put it around the older mans neck, before he could even get up again. When his body went slack, Derek let up and knotted the sheet around the bars on the window, then followed a perfect loop. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Derek manhandled Deucalion's body around and put his head through the sling, he felt like his whole body was breathing <strong>finally</strong>. When he put him there, Deucalion had still been alive, just knocked out, but at this rate, he was strangling himself with his own body weight. </em>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing better than a suicide to derive suspicion.</em>
</p>
<p>Derek rolled onto his side, one arm snaking around Stiles middle and pulling him closer. "I love you." he whispered against Stiles neck and was surprised when his boyfriend groaned as he stretched a little, slowly waking up.<br/></p>
<p>"Enough to make me pancakes?" Stiles asked sleepily, turning in Derek's arms to snuggle up to him.</p>
<p>Derek hummed and kissed the crown of Stiles hair. "I don't think so." he answered, suppressing a smile, that was bound to end up in a laugh. When Stiles pushed his shoulder with a whine he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I was joking, of course you'll get pancakes."<br/></p>
<p>"And bacon."</p>
<p>"And bacon." Derek confirmed.</p>
<p>Stiles was almost purring against Derek's throat as he kissed his skin lazily wherever he could reach. "And eggs and toast."</p>
<p>He snorted and kissed Stiles forehead when he leaned back a bit. "Anything else, Mister High Maintenance?" he asked in amusement. Stiles put his head back far enough to squint at him, his face still sleep soft.<br/></p>
<p>"I don't think so, but I hold the right to change my mind at any second." his boyfriend replied, a slow smile on his lips as he looked at Derek intently. "I love waking up with you like this."<br/></p>
<p>He bent his head towards Stiles and kissed him close mouthed, just a simple press of lips. "And I'm glad we can finally sleep next to each other at all." Without trauma or nightmares- as far as Derek was concerned- or the fact that he wasn't imprisoned anymore.<br/></p>
<p>Stiles returned the kiss and then laid back down. "Tonight is Erica's bachelorette party and Boyd will have his bachelor party too. She told me I had to choose wisely whose party I'd participate in."<br/></p>
<p>"Aren't you her best man?" Derek frowned, starting to caress Stiles arm lightly.</p>
<p>His boyfriend made a non-committal sound. "I am, but Erica knows how much time I've spend with Boyd now. She acknowledges our friendship," he answered. "She doesn't have to worry though. I planned her party and I will attend. It was never a question to begin with."<br/></p>
<p>"Such a good friend." Derek commented, leaning down to kiss Stiles again.</p>
<p>He could feel Stiles hum as much as he heard it. "I know." he singsonged in answer. Derek couldn't help himself and pinched him in the side, making him squeak in indignation. "Dick!"<br/></p>
<p>"Before breakfast? That could be arranged." Derek joked and rocked his hips against Stiles leg. His boyfriend reciprocated almost immediately, letting him know how hard he already was.<br/></p>
<p>Morning wood could be a wonderful thing when with your loved one.</p>
<p>They didn't go all the way, still too sleepy and lazy for the whole process to take place, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less fun how they got each other off by simply sliding their bodies together and making out.<br/></p>
<p>Stiles went to go take a shower afterwards and Derek only washed up enough to go and make them breakfast. He had just finished the pancakes when Stiles hugged him from behind and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. "Smells amazing." he mumbled into Derek's shirt, being deliberately unclear in his actions on what exactly he meant, Derek's cooking or his scent.<br/></p>
<p>"I found a house that you might like. My realtor send me the details this morning." Derek told him as he turned slightly towards Stiles for a kiss. "My phones on the table, I'll unlock it, if you want to take a look?" he offered, getting another smooch in return and then Stiles left him at the stove to get his phone.<br/></p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, his boyfriend stood beside him again. "Here." Stiles held his phone out and Derek unlocked it with his thumb. "In your emails, you said?"</p>
<p>"Yes, should be the most recent, unless I got a ton of spam again." he replied with a smile, watching Stiles a brief second before switching the stove off when the last pancake was done.<br/></p>
<p>Stiles looked transfixed as he seemed to read the description, making it obvious when he got to the pictures. "Wow, this looks beautiful..." he breathed out. "And it's really close to Erica and Boyd."<br/></p>
<p>"The next street over, yes." Derek agreed. "We would be neighbors, so to speak."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, wait! Like, literally, our backyards would only be separated by a fence! Dude!" Stiles exclaimed, holding Derek's phone away from himself in wonder. "Are you kidding me? Oh my God! Oh no, did you see how much it cost? Damn, so close..."<br/></p>
<p>Derek sighed. "Stiles...Did you forget the amount of money I transferred to your account?" he asked him, waiting with raised brows for any recognition. "We got more than enough <em>and then some</em>."<br/></p>
<p>"Oh...right," Stiles responded with wide eyes. "I always forget about it. I actually only looked at it once and didn't quite know how to act and was pretty paranoid for a while..."<br/></p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics and pushed him towards the seat. "Only you."</p>
<p>"Hey, does that mean you want the money back?" Stiles asked him as he willingly sat down, still with Derek's phone in hand. "I mean, I obviously didn't use any of it, but I can give it back to you."<br/></p>
<p>Derek started piling food on Stiles plate. "No, it means you're in charge when we're spending it. I don't want it back." he explained. "Should I ask when we could survey the house?" he wanted to know, taking his phone back.<br/></p>
<p>"Sure, yeah, why not? I mean, can't hurt to look at it. Doesn't mean we'll get it, right? There have to be other people who are interested in it." Stiles said nibbling on a crisp piece of bacon.<br/></p>
<p>"Alright. I'll set a date." Derek told him, already texting his realtor back. "Your work schedule didn't change, right?"</p>
<p>"Nah, same old. Jeeze, oh my God, we'll be home owners soon!" Stiles said in a weird mix of excitement and wonder. "White picket fence, two point five kids and a dog."<br/></p>
<p>"Two and a half kids? Sounds wrong when it comes from either of us..." Derek remarked with a snort as he send the mail to Hendricks. Stiles granted him a deadpan look and then continued eating like he hadn't said anything at all.<br/></p>
<p>They ate in silence and then Stiles broke out, "Where would we even store half a kid? And what would we do with it in the first place?" His brain obviously had latched onto that thought without his permission.<br/></p>
<p>"The fridge, obviously." Derek replied without hesitation. "Unless it's alive and just has no legs, then they'll get a room like the other two, of course." he said earnestly.<br/></p>
<p>"Of course." Stiles agreed. Derek saw how he rubbed his cheek in thought. "I'm glad you're just as weird as I am." he stated then.</p>
<p>Derek only smiled softly at him. Yeah, he was glad about that too.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💗<br/>Any thoughts? ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>